Kamen Rider Gaim Magica x Showa: Sengoku Movie Battle
by Pega-Rider
Summary: The epic battle of Kamen Rider Traveling the multiverse and Fruit Armored Rider comes in a greatest single pack! While Showa fights in vast future world to fight Cybermen and DALEKs, Gaim arrives in AU Sengoku Period... with Kamen Riders! How the battle will turn out? See it for yourselves! Co-written by Kamen Rider Chrome and Pikatwig. COMPLETED.
1. Showa ft Green Lantern: Heavy Metal War

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction City and you readers out there! It's Pega-Rider... bringing out the first segment of Sengoku Movie Battle, COMPLETELY written by Kamen Rider Chrome! Yeah, I only proofread this, no more. Why? Because it's featuring Chrome-senpai's OC Rider Showa and this takes time some time after the end of one of his big hit fanfic, "Kamen Rider x Green Lantern"! Nevertheless, at last, Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle is HERE! And how Chrome's writing ends here? Because ALL of Movie War chapters are uploaded under my account. So yeah, this chapter is brought to you by Chrome-senpai.**

**KRC: When Pega-Rider asked me to do a Movie War Collaboration, I said 'why the hell not?' and so I wrote HEAVY METAL WARS as part of my KAMEN RIDER SHOWA segment. If you don't know what Kamen Rider Showa is, well, go to my profile. It's one of my longest running stories and it's pretty epic. So is its sequel, KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN. Anyway, this is part of the collaboration movie war. So, please, read and review and enjoy...Now, LET'S RIDE!**

**PR: Alright, people! Let's start! But first iiiiis... DISCLAIMERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: We, Pega Rider and Kamen Rider Chrome doesn't own Kamen Rider, Green Lantern, and Doctor Who, and the only one we have in this story is the story itself. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., Green Lantern belongs to DC Comics, and Doctor Who belongs to BBC. Also, Kamen Rider Showa is owned by Chrome, and other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

The Multiverse. This is a collection of an infinite number of universes. These universes are born from alternate decisions creating branches and branches with new worlds to fill in the gaps. Thus, the Multiverse was also endless. There was always something new to find and while two universes might share similarities, differences could be minor and unnoticeable or even major and extreme. However, travel between universes was impossible as the technology was non-existent. Also, not many people believed in the Multiverse Theory. They didn't believe in parallel worlds or dimensions. To them, the concept was simply science fiction.

However, what if it wasn't? What if there was a way to travel between parallel and alternate worlds? What if the technology was known to a select few as it was power that could not be trusted in the wrong hands? What if the technology was in the hands of a madman with a box?

Speaking of which, said box was standing right on the sidewalk. It was a red telephone box used in Britain. However, it was not in Britain. It wasn't even on the planet Earth. The sidewalk was within a large city contained within a huge dome with atmospheric control on the planet Mars. Despite looking out of place, nobody gave it a second glance. It was like they didn't even notice that it was there.

But our story begins with the inside of the telephone box because inside of it was an entirely different world altogether.

**KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN**

**HEAVY METAL WAR**

The telephone box, aka the TARDIS, was actually a ship capable of travelling through time and space. It wasn't just limited to one universe either. It was capable of traveling through the Multiverse so it could go anywhere, at any point in time. It had been built and perfected by a young genius who idolized a man who traveled through time and space to do good, rescuing people, fighting monsters, and saving worlds. The name of this young genius was Alan Smith but he was also known as the Traveling Man or simply as The Traveler.

The interior of the TARDIS was massive and just the sight of it would cause anyone who entered to say, "It's bigger on the inside," in awe. The Traveler always looked forward to that. The console room, the very first room when entering through the doors was just breathtaking with a console right in the center. It was a mushroom-shaped machine covered in buttons, levers, switches and computer monitors. Rising from the centre of the console and reaching up to the high ceiling of the TARDIS was a clear, glass column that glowed. The walls were metallic with a jade sheen and there was a rail around the console with seats attached.

The Traveler himself was busy as he ran around the console, just examining the monitors, keeping himself busy. He was a young man, appearing in his late teens. His choice of dress was a black t-shirt with a symbol resembling a green lantern, blue jeans, black boots and a green jacket. His hair was silver and his silver eyes gleamed madly behind his green rimmed glasses. He also had a huge grin on his face.

"So, where and when in the Multiverse should we go next?" Alan asked. He had company. He rarely traveled alone. Traveling alone was boring. He preferred company so he could show off how clever he was.

Sitting on one of the chairs attached to the railing was an older gentleman with Asian features. His short indigo hair was parted in the middle with two strands that stuck up from the top. They looked like insect antennae. He was obviously male but with feminine features. One could say he was a bishonen. He was dressed in a white, buttoned down shirt, untucked, with blue slacks and brown combat boots. Draped over the back of the chair was a black long coat and a scarf.

His own indigo eyes looked up at Alan. He was busy reading a book and had just gotten to the good part when The Traveler had spoken to him.

"Alan, can't you just sit down and relax?" the Asian gentleman asked.

"Oh, come on, Shinichi! You love adventure! It's why you decided to tag along!" Alan smiled at Shinichi.

"I do but sometimes we need to slow down, relax, stop to smell the flowers," Shinichi retorted.

"I know, but there's still so much to see in the Multiverse and I want to see it all!" Alan replied excitedly, spreading his arms wide.

Shinichi snorted but smiled in amusement, "I think the Doctor's been a bad influence on you. Why else would you want to be like him?"

"Coz he's awesome! Just like my fez!" answered Alan as he put on said fez.

"And I'm going to say that fezzes aren't awesome but you're not going to listen," Shinichi replied.

"Trust me, kid. Convincing him to not wear a fez when he sees one is impossible and a waste of breath." On Alan's left forearm, covered by the sleeve, was a green armband with yellow patterns and a red stone in the centre. Pulling up the sleeve, Alan glared at the sentient armband.

"Well, that's because I'm right! Fezzes are awesome!" Alan defended.

"But your brother's right, partner. We're on Mars so why not just go out and enjoy it? We did save it," Bazel reminded. Believe it or not, Alan Smith and Shinichi Sanban-Banabara were brothers. Half-brothers to be exact with the same father but different mothers. Details weren't important and would just be confusing.

They were currently on Mars in the 40th century. Mankind had spread out and expanded, occupying the red planet after building a colony there which had grown. It had grown to become a city and when the two brothers had landed they just planned to look around. However, they ended up uncovering a plot which would've turned all the inhabitants of the Mars colony into super-powered mutants under the control of a mad scientist. The two had stopped the mad scientist and stopped the bomb which would've spread the mutagenic virus which would've doomed everyone. He had planned to bring his army to Earth, spreading his virus, and taking over. It was a good thing the two brothers had shown up when they did.

"But the exciting stuff's done! We should go and see what else is out there!" Alan insisted.

"Well, how about we go back to Earth? I kinda miss home," Shinichi told Alan.

"Right, home!" Alan agreed. "You must miss your ladies, huh?" Shinichi blushed. "I won't disappoint! Let's go home!" He entered the time-space coordinates and took hold of the lever, "Up, up and away!" He pulled the switch and started up the TARDIS' engines. Suddenly, the computer monitors came to life. The picture was non-existent as it showed the text SOUND ONLY.

"_Hello, is anyone there? Please, you have to help us! They're monsters! Absolute monsters! They took my parents and my brother! Please, if anyone receives this message, please come and help us! We don't know how long we can hold on!"_

"Hold on! Tell me where you are!" Alan shouted as he tried to trace the source of the call.

"_Please, save us! Anyone! Someone! We need help!"_

That was when the signal went dead and the message was cut.

"What was that?" Shinichi asked. He already knew the answer though.

"A distress call," Alan answered grimly. "Someone needs help and if they were able to reach the TARDIS in transit then that means they were looking for anyone and were using a whole lot of power to transmit."

"Guess they aren't too picky. You got the coordinates then?" Shinichi asked. If someone was in danger and needed help then they couldn't just ignore it.

"Yeah, I got it. I was able to trace the signal back to its source. I can find where it was broadcasted from," Alan answered as the coordinates appeared onscreen. "_Thank you, baby_," he praised the TARDIS quietly. He turned to Shinichi, "OK, I'll drop you off back home and-"

"Do you really think you'll be able to get rid of me that easily? As your big brother it's my responsibility to help you," Shinichi interrupted as he put on his coat and tightened his scarf. Alan smiled. He could always count on Shinichi to back him up.

"OK, we're heading back to Earth, early 31's century! Up, up and away!" Alan pulled the lever and the TARDIS was on its way.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized without much trouble and the door opened. Shinichi stepped out of the TARDIS and was taken aback by what he saw. It was a city completely in ruins. Rubble littered the ground and he saw numerous buildings in various states of disrepair, completely abandoned. There wasn't a single soul walking the streets. It was like the city was dead and without life. The sky was darkened by cloud, giving the depressing scene an even more depressing atmosphere.

Alan stepped out with him and grimaced at the sight before him. It looked like a battle had taken place here. Alan hated war. In fact he would give up his own life to make sure that no more wars were waged. However, that was impossible. Just like how humanity was capable of creating beautiful and wonderful things, they were also capable of violence and destruction.

Shinichi scanned the city around him and felt a wave of nostalgia, "Wait, I remember this place. We've been here before."

"I know you would," confirmed Alan. "This is Great City of Hinamizawa, or what's left of it."

"My world..." Shinichi realized. He remembered coming here with Alan, Rena and an unwilling Mion. It had become a safe haven as humans were at war with the Cybermen. However, the last time they were here everything was OK. Shinichi didn't want to believe it and went off in search of anyone. Maybe survivors. When he arrived in the city square, the statue built to honor him and his friends for saving the world from Cain and the Religion of Crime lay in pieces on the ground. Shinichi picked up a piece and looked up at the sky.

"What happened here?" Shinichi asked but he had already come up with an answer. "The Cybermen did this, didn't they?" The last time they had visited this place, the city was being threatened by the Cybermen. Had the Cybermen won?

Alan performed a scan with his ring. "Hm, there is some residual radiation here," Alan stated and he confirmed with the Sonic Screwdriver. His eyes widened, "OK, that's not good."

"I doubt anything could be worse than this," Shinichi stated, referring to the ruined city.

"Well, according to my ring the Cybermen were partially responsible for this," Alan said.

"What do you mean _partially_?" Shinichi demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Alan..." Shinichi warned his brother to get to the point.

"The residual radiation my Screwdriver picked up were from a death-ray, a _DALEK _death-ray," Alan told his brother whose eyes widened. "Shiro's DALEKs." His ears picked up some noise. "Quick, someone's coming!" He grabbed Shinichi's arm and dragged him behind a pile of rubble. He then used his ring to create a cloaking field, hiding them from sight. He just hoped whoever had come didn't have any scanners that detected ring energy. While Alan and Shinichi were capable of fighting an army, the younger brother would rather avoid a fight instead of instigating one. He only fought when necessary and preferred to use peaceful methods. Otherwise, well, sometimes even he would go for the 'last resort' once pushed and provoked. Sometimes his enemies would force his hand and they would learn why he was given the name 'The Traveling Man'.

The two travelling brothers remained quiet as they hid behind the cloaking field. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Shinichi's head as he waited anxiously. Alan's eyes were narrowed and he could sense Shinichi's anxiousness. He was feeling it too. Then they saw who was coming and they just glared.

DALEKs. There was no doubt about it. The shape and design was still the same. Robotic creatures shaped like salt-shakers with arms shaped like a toilet plunger and an egg-whisk. The lower half of their bodies were covered in hemispheres and the dome that acted as the head had two cylindrical light bulbs on the sides and a rod with a metal eyeball extending from the front. DALEK was an acronym, standing for **D**eath **A**nnihilation** L**aser** E**xtermination** K**illbot.

Alan had seen real Daleks and while these robots were just a cheap knockoff compared to the real ones whom he had no doubt would exterminate these posers for stealing their design, that didn't make these DALEKs any less dangerous. Originally, the DALEKs were robots constructed by a bioroid (biological android) named Shiro Juuyon who had originally been a clone of Shinichi. They were part of his army and had been programmed by Shiro to kill humans on sight. That was just the first generation. The next generation, after Shiro had gained the powers of a Darkloid, had organic components integrated into them. Shiro had bred Darkloids and infused them with his hatred for humanity, making them even more deadly. They were still loyal to him, calling him the great creator. They managed to destroy Shiro and his creations, or so they thought.

The DALEKs resurfaced. Shinichi had encountered a survivor but managed to stop it. Alan had also faced another group of survivors, tasked by Shiro to duplicate an army of DALEKs. They had been stopped as well. However, the DALEKs in hiding still continued to make plans. They had taken over NASA and used the staff to create a ship that would take them away from Earth. Shinichi and Alan also met with the DALEK Queen, a creature capable of breeding new DALEKs. They tried to stop the DALEKs from leaving but the DALEKs had hostages and were threatening to blow up a city if they were stopped from leaving. In the end, Alan had defused the bombs but the DALEKs managed to escape, leaving for parts unknown in space.

Shinichi thought that would be last they saw of the DALEKs. Once more, he was wrong.

A new generation of DALEKs, born from a rebuilt Shiro who called himself the DALEK Supreme, made themselves known. They were completely mechanical like the first generation, only bigger with better armor and upgraded weapons. Design-wise, they weren't very different from the DALEKs that came before them. Each of the new DALEKs had a personality that mirrored an aspect of Shiro. They were also insane and obsessed with destroying their enemies. Like every other DALEK they were destroyed. Only one survived. His name was Pinkie and for a DALEK he was rather nice and now living peacefully on another world with their friend Yuji Fudo as a housekeeper.

DALEKs were a reminder to Shinichi, a hated reminder. They were Shiro's legacy and the mad bioroid was part of Shinichi's past. It wasn't that he was just a copy of Shinichi, but he was everything Shinichi could've become if he never had any morals. That was why Shinichi hated them. He hated them almost as much as he hated Dr. Gebok. They were something that shouldn't even exist.

Alan, being empathic, could sense his brother's rising anger. He warned, "Shinichi, don't."

Shinichi hissed back, "But they're DALEKs!"

"I know, but why are they here? If they already destroyed the city then why are they back?" Alan asked. Shinichi's eyes widened in realization. "You're getting it too."

"They're looking for something," Shinichi frowned. "Do you think it's us?"

"No, but if they find the TARDIS then it's bad news for us," Alan grimaced. He then grinned, "Luckily, I have it under a cloaking field so they wouldn't be able to find it. Even if they were to find it, the force field would stop them."

"Unless they figure out a way to break through."

"Yeah, really hoping they haven't," Alan agreed, not liking the possibility. They continued to watch as the DALEKs, all five of them, moved about and performed scans in the area. "Let's continue to watch them," Alan suggested. Shinichi didn't like it but he had to nod in agreement. The DALEKs had had time to become stronger. So many centuries had passed since they were last seen on Earth so there was no doubt that they had become stronger.

"**SEN-SORS DO NOT DE-TECT A-NY LIFE-FORMS!**" one DALEK announced. Another thing Shinichi hated about DALEKs was their voices. Seriously, why did they always have to scream and with those high-pitched voices?

"**CON-TI-NUE SEARCH-ING! SEEK, LO-CATE, DES-TROY ANY SUR-VI-VORS!"**

"**SEEK, LO-CATE, DES-TROY! SEEK, LO-CATE, DES-TROY! SEEK, LO-CATE, DES-TROY! "** the DALEKs chanted.

Shinichi muttered sarcastically, "Good to know that _nothing _has changed about them."

"They're looking for survivors," stated Alan, "Which means this place was just destroyed."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Shinichi frowned.

"But since they think there are survivors then that means there are still people we can save," Alan replied optimistically. "Come on, we need to find those survivors before the DALEKs do." Shinichi nodded as he and Alan walked away, still hidden under the cloaking field. Shinichi glanced back at the DALEKs and clenched his fists, determined to pay them all back for causing this destruction.

"Alan, are you sure we're going to find survivors?" Shinichi asked his brother.

"That distress call came from here, Shinichi. It was calling us here," Alan retorted, eyes focused sharply in front of him.

"What if we came too late?" Shinichi suggested and Alan spun around to glare at him. "Look, I know..."

"If someone needs me, I would _never _come late," Alan interrupted. "Not ever," he swore. He then spun back around and soldiered on with Shinichi following in. Shinichi had seen it right there. He had seen it himself in his own eyes. That was the righteous fury of a Smith. As they continued walking, they heard a loud and shrill scream.

"**LIFE-FORMS DE-TEC-TED!"**

That was not good. The DALEKs must've found survivors. The two brothers dashed off towards the distraction of the scream only to skid to a halt. The DALEKs from earlier were there and they were confronting the other lifeforms. Only these weren't the survivors Shinichi and Alan were hoping to find.

These were Cybermen. The DALEKs weren't the only things that Shiro had created. He had also created the Cybermen. They were cybernetic organisms, cyborgs with completely mechanical bodies and implanted with human brains. The brains were transplanted from human _volunteers _that Shiro had gathered. Unlike the DALEKs, Cybermen were completely emotionless. They deemed emotions as a weakness and were completely loyal to Shiro who they called the 'Cyber Master'. They too were thought to have been destroyed with Shiro long ago but they had been programmed to also perform autonomously without their leader. They had resurfaced several times since Shiro's demise. They had a tomb filled with Cybermen that were put in hibernation, they had even tried to take over Genovia and created a Cyber-Dragon. There was also the time that they tried to recreate their Cyber Master by converting humans but they kept meeting with failure and were finally stopped by Yuji. Still, Cybermen continued to exist up until the 30th century.

Cyber-conversion, or upgrading as the Cybermen called it, was a painful process. Either the brain was removed and transplanted into a Cyberman's body, or the entire human body was converted, grafted with armor with numerous internal modifications. The emotions were also completely locked away as Cybermen deemed them a weakness.

Shinichi could hear a growl in his mind. His inner-dragon, Dreigon, remembered how the DALEKs had turned him into a cybernetic monstrosity. Dreigon wanted a piece of the tin-soldiers.

"**STATE YOUR BUSINESS! STATE IT! STATE IT!" **the lead DALEK demanded.

"**We have come to investigate suspicions of the existence of survivors," **the lead Cybermen replied.

"**YOU HAVE STEPPED ON-TO DA-LEK PRO-PER-TY! YOU WILL LEAVE! LEAVE!**" the lead DALEK screamed at the Cybermen.

"**Your authority is not recognized. This place belongs to the Cybermen. You will leave or be deleted**," the lead Cyberman, a Cyber-Leader, warned as he raised his lasers. The rest followed suit.

The lead DALEK protested, "**NO! WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU WILL LEAVE! YOU! YOU WILL LEAVE OR BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!**" This was followed by the other DALEKs chanting.

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**"

"**Then face deletion. Set all lasers to full power. Destroy the DALEKs**," the Cyber-Leader commanded as they took aim and fired. "**Delete. Delete. Delete**."

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE CYBERMEN! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**" the DALEK commander ordered, returning fire. "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**"

"**Delete. Delete."**

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

"It's like Stephen Hawking meets the speaking clock," Alan joked.

Shinichi now looked confused and asked, "Why are they fighting each other? I thought they were on the same side."

"A lot can change in several centuries. Maybe the DALEKs decided that Cybermen weren't so different from humans. They do use human parts," Alan answered. "And the Cybermen don't accept the DALEKs since they can feel emotions, even if they mostly feel hatred."

"This is insane."

"True, yet it's happening right before our eyes. Now come on. While these guys are too busy trying to destroy each other we can keep looking for those survivors."

Shinichi was pessimistic, "If there are any."

"Don't be a pessimist. Those DALEKs and Cybermen think there are survivors. We have to hope," Alan encouraged.

Alan and Shinichi continued to search for survivors while evading the Cybermen and DALEKs. Eventually, both brothers came to a single conclusion. There were no survivors.

"I don't understand," Alan frowned. "There should be somebody here. Someone sent that distress call."

"Maybe they fled," Shinichi suggested. "Out there." He pointed.

"Outside the city. I think I remember there was a jungle. Come on," Alan shot towards the exit of the city with Shinichi following. Once they were outside they continued to run towards the jungle. Having a lot of stamina, neither was tired. It was also fortunate that they weren't being followed. Once in the jungle, Alan deactivated the cloaking field.

"Why did you turn off your cloaking?" Shinichi asked.

"I need to save energy, plus I'm not picking up any DALEKs or Cybermen," Alan replied, tapping his ring.

"So, you think people are hiding in the jungle?" Bazel asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to look. Now come on," Alan whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver, "Let's find the source of that distress call." He led Shinichi who followed, pushing aside huge leaves that were in their way. A while later, Alan stopped in front of a huge rock. "OK, we've found it."

"A rock?" Shinichi asked.

"I can see through holograms," Alan explained, pulling down his glasses as he scanned the rock. There's a hologram covering this rock and it's hiding a secret entrance.

**CLICK!**

"And that sounds like a gun being cocked," Alan stood up straight.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"A lot of guns," he amended and spun around to face the armed gunmen who had them surrounded. "Hello!" The people who had their guns levelled at them looked like soldiers. They were dressed in army fatigues which looked tattered. Some had patches to cover holes. Also, they looked dirty themselves, like they hadn't bathed. Alan could smell it but he didn't comment.

* * *

Alan and Shinichi were both captured and had their arms tied behind their heads. The hologram on the rock faded to reveal a secret entrance with a keypad. A code was put in and the door slid open before Alan and Shinichi were shoved forward. These soldiers still had their guns trained on the two brothers. One was in the front, the leader obviously.

"So, lovely day we're having, huh?" Alan asked but got no answer. "Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"

"Are you seriously trying to have a conversation with our captors?" Shinichi asked rhetorically.

"Well, you know me," Alan smiled.

They were walking down a tunnel and stepping down a set of stairs before reaching the bottom. Now what both Shinichi and Alan saw both amazed them and saddened them. There were people living in an underground cavern, covered in dirt and wearing only tattered and dirty clothes. Soldiers were posted all around, armed with guns. Alan could see children among them and they appeared to be starving. Some were even sick. He frowned sadly. Had the DALEKs and Cybermen caused this?

The soldiers continued to lead Shinichi and Alan deeper into the refugee camp. A large tent had been set up and the two of them were pushed inside. Sitting in a chair up in front of Alan and Shinichi was a woman, in her late thirties. She had violet hair that was tied into a ponytail and wearing a green tank top. She wore camouflage cargo pants with combat boots and had a camouflage jacket tied around her waist. She also had a mole under her lip and had bright, brown eyes. She also had a rather muscular build.

"Who are these two?" she asked. She was obviously the leader. The soldiers all saluted.

"General Shibara, we found these two lurking outside the entrance, sir," one soldier answered. General Shibara got off her chair and walked up to Alan and Shinichi. She examined them, walking around them as she gave them an appraisal.

"You're both are clean, too clean," she said as she looked them over. They didn't have dust or dirt on them. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, out there," Alan answered vaguely. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him forward.

"There's nothing out there. Not anymore. Now, tell me who are you two?" she demanded.

"You sent a distress call and we were the ones who answered," Alan answered.

"A distress call?" General Shibara cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, a distress call. You sent it and we answered," Alan replied.

"We sent that distress call months ago," she told him. "And you expect me to believe that only the two of you answered?"

"Believe me, the two of us is more than you need," Alan smiled arrogantly.

"Sir, they're obviously lying," one soldier suggested. "They must be spies."

"If they were they would come up with a better lie," General Shibara retorted. Alan smiled. She was smart. "So, if you did come from to help us, why were you seen leaving the city?"

"We thought to start our search there but it's been abandoned. We thought we could find survivors but there were DALEKs and Cybermen there," Alan answered. General Shibara grimaced when she heard that.

"So, what exactly happened? How come you guys have Cybermen and DALEKs fighting each other?" Shinichi asked.

"Have you been hiding under a rock?" the General Shibara questioned in disbelief.

"You could say that. Actually, where we come from is hidden away from the outside world so we don't know what's going on," Shinichi lied. He had learnt how to lie.

"Hidden away, huh? Guess you're lucky if the Cybermen or DALEKs never found you," she replied.

"So, what happened to the city?" Shinichi asked.

"What happened to the city is what has happened all over the world. It all went to hell a long time ago starting with the Cybermen. There was a huge war and we fought them. We did manage to fight back, using up our weapons, ammunitions and resources. We did manage to wear them down. Then, when we were at our weakest the DALEKs invaded. We weren't prepared for them or equipped with enough weapons to fight them. However, they weren't interested in us. Not at first. They targeted the Cybermen. This caused the Cybermen to fight back against the DALEKs. They were primarily focused on wiping each other out. Eventually, we ended up in the middle of their war. Any human they found was either killed by the DALEKs or taken by the Cybermen."

DALEKs hated humanity. It was part of the programming Shiro had written for them. Cybermen, instead, used humans as spare parts to grow their numbers. It was a conflict of interest between a race with the intent of wiping out humanity and another who wanted humanity to join them by force. Well, DALEKs didn't kill every human they saw. Those that they captured would become slave labor and then exterminated once they were of no use to them. Sometimes, humans were converted into DALEK puppets known as Robomen which was a fate far worse than death.

General Shibara ordered, "You can let them go now." Her men untied Shinichi and Alan. "If you're here to help then be my guess."

"I noticed you have children here who are sick. I might be able to help them," Alan volunteered.

"Are you some kind of doctor?" General Shibara questioned.

"No, but I do know one and he's taught me everything I need to know," Alan smiled.

"And what about you?" General Shibara asked Shinichi.

"I can help you fight the DALEKs and Cybermen. I have a score to settle with them," Shinichi answered. General Shibara laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We can't fight them, kid. It's impossible. All we can do now is survive and wait for them to wipe each other out," she answered.

Suddenly, the alarms blared. "What the hell is going on!?" A soldier stormed into the tent and tripped. "Soldier, what's happening!?"

"They've found us, sir! The DALEKs have found us!" the soldier reported. General Shibara paled in horror as did her men. She turned to glare at Shinichi and Alan.

"You led them right to us!"

"No, we didn't!" Alan protested. He then spotted something in the corner of the room.

"Men, come with me! We need to get everyone out of here! Lead them to the escape tunnels!" General Shibara ordered. She glared at Shinichi and Alan, "And you two will stay here!"

"The fuck we will! We can help!" Shinichi snapped and he activated his Great Arms, revealing his enlarged cybernetic limbs to them.

"He's a _Cyber-slave_!" a soldier screamed. Guns were aimed at Shinichi. Alan was in front of his brother, shielding him, his eyes glowing under his glasses.

"Don't," Alan warned.

"And I'm nobody's slave," added Shinichi in his own defence.

Outside, screams of panic and terror could be heard as the DALEKs rolled into the underground cavern.

"**HU-MANS LO-CA-TED! HU-MANS LO-CA-TED! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

A DALEK fired its deathray and hit a fleeing man in the back, lighting up his body before he fell dead. The other DALEKs followed the DALEK's lead and started shooting at everyone they could see, be they man, woman or child. The soldiers protected the people, leading them away to the escape tunnels while firing at the DALEKs. The brave soldiers were also gunned down mercilessly by the DALEKs who shrieked, **"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

Suddenly,a massive green shield appeared and blocked the deathrays. The DALEKs examined the shield then looked up to see Alan in the air with his glowing ring.

"No more," he growled. "No more! Shinichi, now!"

"Music to my ears!" Shinichi roared as he rushed at the DALEKs and with his glowing, Great Fists, he smashed them into the walls. Sparks flew as they exploded on impact, leaving behind ruined casings and the charred remains of the demons within.

Meanwhile, the DALEKs managed to catch a glimpse of both Shinichi and Alan before they were destroyed and sent the information back to headquarters. Images of Shinichi and Alan appeared on all screens, all viewed by the DALEKs. Information from their database identified them as the enemy and they were recognized as a threat.

More and more DALEKs came into the cavern and Shinichi was ready to fight. Alan provided the defences and then turned back to look at the fleeing refugees who were headed for the tunnels. They had to leave a lot of things behind as they fled but then Alan's ears picked up the sound of a child crying.

"Shinichi, there's a little girl who needs help!" Alan shouted.

"I'll cover you!" Shinichi shouted as he continued to fight the DALEKs. "You do what you gotta do, Traveling Man."

Alan smiled and flew towards the direction of the crying. He saw a little girl with black hair and holding a teddy bear, crying. He quickly scooped her up and carried her to the entrance of the escape tunnels. He handed her to a soldier. "Take her," he said and the soldier dumbly nodded. He turned and shouted to Shinichi, "Shinichi, we gotta go!"

Shinichi had destroyed the DALEKs but more were coming, Scowling, he turned and leapt into the air, creating his wings and flying over to the escape tunnels. He went in as Alan shoved him forward.

"OK, time to bring the house down!" Alan shouted and he fired powerful beams from his eyes at the ceiling of the cavern. He then went into the tunnels as a cave in sealed up the tunnels and the DALEKs were buried.

* * *

The refugees rushed out of the tunnels and the soldiers quickly used explosives to have the tunnels sealed, preventing their pursuers from coming after them. However, now they had another issue to deal with, namely Alan and Shinichi. The two travelers were now being held at gunpoint again and General Shibara was no longer being cordial with them. In fact she was furious.

"You were the one who led them to us!" General Shibara accused, looking absolutely murderous. That cavern had been their home, their safe haven from the DALEKs and Cybermen. Now they longer had any shelter. They were out in the open, completely exposed and vulnerable.

"And I keep telling you it wasn't us!" Alan shot back. He hated being accused of endangering lives when he was just trying to help.

"Look, we can argue about whose fault it was later! But right now we all have an enemy that's trying to kill us!" Shinichi shouted.

"You still haven't explained to us who you are!" General Shibara snapped. "How can we trust you!"

"Sir, he saved a child's life," a soldier reported. "I saw him do it. He handed her to me before we went through the tunnels," the soldier Alan had handed the little girl to defended.

"He did, did he?" General Shibara wasn't easily convinced.

"Look, you may not trust us," began Shinichi, "But hear us out. We're not your enemy. We want to help you. That's the truth."

"How can we trust you? You have cybernetic parts! You're like a partially converted Cyberman-a Cyber-slave!"

"Because I have nothing in common with them," Shinichi swore. "I'd rather die than become one of them!"

"Believe it or not we want to help you. Look, maybe we did lead them to you or maybe they've been watching you. I wouldn't put it past them. However, what is important is that those DALEKs and Cybermen need to be stopped," Alan added.

General Shibara scoffed, "You don't think we've tried? We almost lost fighting the Cybermen and the DALEKs are trying to drive us into extinction. Face it, you can't help us. Nobody can help us."

"My uncle once told me that once you've lost all hope it's all over," Alan began. "Also, you all are survivors. No matter what happens you should fight. Fight for the Earth! Fight for your freedom! If you give up now then you might as well hand this planet over to the DALEKs and Cybermen then watch as they fight over the planet until they destroy themselves!" Alan's eyes widened as he got an idea, a light bulb lighting up in his head. He exclaimed suddenly, "OF COURSE! IT MAKES SENSE! IT'S SO SIMPLE AND LOOKING ME RIGHT IN THE FACE!"

"What's going on?" General Shibara asked.

"I've seen that look in his eyes hundreds of times. He's got a plan," Shinichi smiled.

Alan started, "The DALEKs and Cybermen are fighting each other and humankind is stuck in the middle. What we need to do is find a way to trick them into destroying each other."

General Shibara retorted,"They've been trying for years but the DALEKs keep sending for reinforcements and the Cybermen convert more people they capture. How are you going to do that?"

"Easy, we'll just give something else to fight over. Something they can't resist." Alan put his hand to his chest and his free arm around Shinichi, "_Us_."

General Shibara was skeptical as she asked, "What makes you all so special?"

"Believe it or not we've stopped the DALEKs and Cybermen before and we're high level targets to them," Shinichi explained.

"I just need to know one thing: the location of their bases," requested Alan.

* * *

When the DALEKs had landed, they had built a fortress on Earth, housing their DALEK forces on Earth. The fortress was a large tower topped with a saucer. The entire fortress was surrounded by a tall wall with a gate. As the DALEKs patrolled within the fortress, awaiting orders, the main gate was blasted open by a green blast of energy.

"**A-LERT! A-LERT! E-MER-GEN-CY! E-MER-GEN-CY!" **a DALEK screamed before it was blasted to pieces.

"**E-MER-GEN-CY! E-MER-GEN-CY! IN-TRU-DER A-LERT! A-LERT!" **another DALEK screamed and fired at the intruder who blocked with a shield made of green energy. The other DALEKs opened fire on the intruder who started to walk forward.

"So, this is your plan, huh?" Bazel asked as Alan began his march forwards as deathrays rained down on him. "Knock on the front door?"

"Not something they'd expect," Alan smirked. Alan returned fire, destroying every DALEK in his path. He scanned the fortress and found the Supreme DALEK's chamber. "Gotcha!"

He blasted the door open and entered. He strode in confidently, leaving the remains of several DALEKs lying at his feet, smoke wafting off what was left of their casings. He went up to the Supreme DALEK and smirked. The Supreme DALEK, who had a black armored casing glared down at Alan.

"**YOU DARE TO EN-TER MY CHAM-BER!?**" the Supreme DALEK shouted.

"Yes, yes I do," Alan nodded. "Your security team tried to stop me but they weren't very successful."

"**YOU ARE A-LAN SMITH! THE TRA-VE-LER!"** the Supreme DALEK identified.

"So, you've heard of me. That's great," Alan grinned and then his voice became menacing, "So you should know what I'm capable of."

"**YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!" **

"Yes, yes. I know. You always threaten to do that and yet here I am," Alan boasted. "So, how about you just let me speak with your queen and I don't scrap you?"

The DALEK Supreme rose into the air and screamed, "**HOW DARE YOU MAKE DE-MANDS! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**" The DALEK Supreme fired but Alan dodged out of the way with his super-speed. The DALEK Supreme continued to scream, "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**" repeatedly as it tried to gun down Alan but was unsuccessful. Alan then decided to just finish it and leapt into the air, drawing the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. With a diagonal stroke, he bisected the Supreme DALEK diagonally and it exploded. Alan landed on one knee and shouldered his sword.

"They just never listen, do they?" Bazel asked.

"No, they never do. Now, time to phone home," Alan spoke as he whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and extended it before pointing it at the communication system's console. The screen then came to life and he was shown a live feed into the DALEK Queen's chamber.

"_**WHO DARES!?**_" the DALEK Queen exclaimed.

"Hello, _Your Majesty_," greeted Alan mockingly. "Remember me?"

* * *

Shinichi was walking up to the Cyber-Citadel, the base for the Cybermen on Earth. It wasn't hard to find. It was a large, silver building that had a cold and emotionless presence. There were Cybermen posted in front as guards. As soon as he was sighted, the Cybermen got ready to attack.

"Guess you're not a real good welcoming committee," Shinichi quipped. "Let's Ride: SHIN!" Shinichi roared as his body unleashed a bright green light. He had turned into a humanoid grasshopper covered in a green exo-skeleton skin with red eyes and black antennae. He also sported sharp claws and a menacing appearance. This was Kamen Rider Shin.

He rushed at the Cybermen and dodged their lasers before using his claws to knock a Cyberman's head off. He then flipped through the air and landed behind another Cyberman, using it as shield before he twisted its head off. He then threw the Cyberman's head into a Cyberman, knocking them back before darting forward to plunge his claw through its chest, ending its life. He removed his claw, which was covered in lubricant, and grunted.

He changed back and sighed, "Well, if they didn't know I was here before, they should know I am now." His image was now on every screen inside of the Cyber-Citadel. "Let's go inside." He went on ahead to give the Cybermen a message. He saw more trying to stop him but he wasn't intimidated. He tackled through the line of Cybermen, sending them flying. They still tried to stop him, firing at him, but he was just too quick for them.

"OK, Cyber-Control. Gotta find Cyber-Control. Where the hell is Cyber-Control?" he asked himself and then he got an idea. He stopped and then placed his hand against a wall. This whole place was computerized with wires and circuitry running through the walls, sending information. He concentrated and his eyes widened as the information came to him. "OK, so go straight, turn left, take another right, and then straight on ahead. Got it!" He followed the directions, destroying any Cyberman who got in his way. Finally, he saw the door to Cyber-Control. However, before he could reach it, he was blasted off his feet. He tumbled along the cold metal floor before hitting the wall and grunted.

"Kuso..." he groaned as he picked himself up. He then faced what looked like a large, ten-feet tall Cyberman. In place of hands it had plasma cannons and they were charged to fire again. It took aim and fired on Shinichi again. Quickly, Shinichi raised his left arm and the Shield of Glen appeared. A an energy barrier erected itself between him and the Cyberman, blocking the shot. However, the force the plasma shot was able to shake him up. This Cyberman was the last thing standing between him and the door to Cyber-Control.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it then it's fine by me! Henshin!" Shinichi called out and transformed into Kamen Rider Showa. His armor was made up of a black bodysuit with a green chestplate, red gloves with matching boots, and a blue helmet. Armor plating was adorned on his gloves and boots while his helmet sported an X-crest in the centre and large, red compound eyes. He also wore a red scarf. "Let's Ride: Trinity Force!" In a flash of light, he separated into three identical bodies. They were each called Showa Red, Showa Blue and Showa Green. They were names thus due to the color of their armor.

The three Showas charged at the Cyberman who fired at them but they avoided the plasma blasts. Showa Green launched himself at the Cybermen and landed a kick to its face. It barely budged. Showa Red then aimed a punch to its chest and only made it wobble while Showa Blue aimed for the legs. Still nothing. It charged up and fired multiple plasma bolts and the three identical Riders somersaulted backwards to avoid being hit. Once they got some distance, they switched tactics and forms.

"Let's Ride: BLACK RX!"

"Let's Ride: RX Bio-Rider!

"Let's Ride: RX Robo-Rider!"

They transformed into the three incarnations of Kamen Rider BLACK RX; the Prince of the Sun (BLACK RX), the Prince of Sorrow (Robo-Rider) and the Prince of Anger (Bio-Rider). RX was armed with the Revolcane while Bio-Rider was armed with his Bio Blade. Robo-Rider had armed himself with the Voltech Shooter.

The three resumed the attack, with RX and Bio-Rider charging forward as Robo-Rider hung back and fired with his Voltech Shooter. The Cyberman aimed its plasma cannons but failed to fire as both the Prince of the Sun and Prince of Anger jumped and slashed it across the chest with their swords. They continued to land blow after blow, forcing it on the defensive. At the same time, the Prince of Sorrow continued to fire his gun. RX and Bio-Rider then thrust their swords together, jabbing the Cyberman together in the same spot on the chest. This time they did some damage as a crack formed on the spot.

"Bio-Rider!" RX told his blue counterpart.

"Gotcha!" Bio-Rider morphed into liquid form and surged towards the Cyberman before entering its body through the crack in its armor. The Cyberman was in the midst of charging its cannons when all of a sudden it couldn't control its body.

"**Error. Error. Error. Malfunction. Malfunction**," it spoke as its body began to twitch and move out of its control. Finally, its head exploded as blue water burst out from the top like a geyser. The water then reformed back into Bio-Rider who landed between Robo-Rider and RX.

"Now, let's knock on that door," said Showa as he became one once again.

The door was violently knocked down by the body of the defeated Cyberman which had been used as a battering ram. Now that the door was opened, Shinichi removed his helmet and stepped into Cyber-Control. He smirked at the Cyber-Controller whom was sitting upon his throne. The Cyber-Controller was just another Cyberman, except for a slightly enlarged, transparent braincase filled with a brain and some kind of bubbling, transparent fluid.

"Knock, knock, Cybermen. Guess who's coming to visit?" Shinichi said. The Cyber-Controller didn't show much of a reaction but Shinichi didn't expect it to. Cybermen were emotionless beings; humans who had their bodies altered cybernetically with their very emotions stripped away. However, if he had been the Cyber-Controller, he would've been furious. The Cyber-Controller looked upon Shinichi with emotionless eyes and the Rider imagined that he was being glared at.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the DALEK Fortress, Alan was smiling cheerfully as he looked at the DALEK Queen. She looked the same as always, a gigantic, octopus-like Darkloid with an exposed brain and single eye. He could actually feel the hatred radiating from the glare he was receiving but he didn't give it much thought. He had been glared at many times by his own enemies in the past and he hadn't cared. He could also sense the outrage the Queen must be feeling since he had broken into the base of her invasion army.

"_**A-LAN SMITH**_**,"** the DALEK Queen identified.

"Looks like you do remember me. How long has it been since we saw each other? It was since the 1980's, right?" Alan asked.

"_**YES, IN-DEED. THE DAY YOU FAILED TO STOP US FROM REACH-ING THE STARS**_**." **Alan couldn't help but sense some smugness coming from the DALEK Queen. Alan's eyes narrowed as he was reminded of how he had been unable to stop them from leaving Earth. _**"THANKS TO YOUR FAI-LURE, WE WERE ABLE TO FIND A SUI-TA-BLE PLA-NET! THE IN-HA-BI-TANTS WERE PRI-MI-TIVE AND U-NA-BLE TO FIGHT US! THEIR PLA-NET BE-CAME OUR NEW HOME! WE HAVE DE-VE-LOPED OUR-SELVES AND BE-COME STRON-GER TO TAKE BACK THE EARTH!"**_

"Yes, but the Cybermen thought the same thing," Alan countered. "That's why you haven't been able to completely take over. They're in the way."

"_**THE CY-BER-MEN! UN-GRATE-FUL CREA-TURES! WE RE-BUILT THEM TO SERVE US AND THEY DARED TO REBEL! THEY DEEMED US IN-FE-RIOR DUE TO EMO-TIONS!"**_

"Well, you're no Cyber Master, that's for sure." It would make some sense that the DALEKs would try to recreate Shiro's Cybermen. They would be used as footsoldiers, deemed inferior as they were just human brains encased in a cybernetic shell.

"_**THEY WILL LEARN THEIR PLACE! WE WILL RE-CLAIM EARTH OR BURN IT!"**_

"Well...there's a problem with that," Alan began to argue. "You see, I won't allow you to do that."

"_**YOU**__** WON'T ALLOW US? WHAT CAN YOU DO?"**_

Alan's expression darkened as he glared directly at the Queen, "I want you all to remember every time we've ever stopped you. I want you to remember who it is that's standing in your way. I want you to remember what we're capable of. Also, I want you to remember what has happened every time you've ignored this warning. I have the power to destroy you. All you have to do is give me a reason and I'll wipe out every one of you. You know I can do it. You've seen me do it. I know where you live. So, for your own sakes you better listen to me. Get your DALEKs off this planet or I Will End You!" With that said, Alan ended the call and smiled. "Now, let's see how you react, _Your Majesty_."

* * *

"**Why are you here?**" the Cyber-Controller demanded.

"To tell you why it's a really bad idea for you to take over the Earth," Shinichi started.

"**Bad idea?**" repeated the Cyber-Controller. "**We have calculated that we will reclaim the Earth for ourselves soon. It is only a matter of time.**"

"Calculations? Right, you're all about logic, aren't you?" Shinichi asked with disdain. "Tell me, did those calculations help when you were working for Shiro? No, not really. Did they help you when you tried to take over Genovia? No, of course not. Did they help you when you tried to bring your Cyber Master back? I guess not. Do you know why? Because it doesn't matter how many calculations you do, no matter how many times you add us as variables, we will always be unpredictable. There's always a trick we can pull out of nowhere to stop you."

The Cyber-Controller leered at Shinichi for his words but Shinichi continued, "Now, here's the thing. My brother and I are here. Do you know what that means? Do your calculations. What chance do you have of defeating us? Never mind. It's absolutely _zero_, isn't it? You have zero chance of beating us. You never had a chance. When we decided to show up you were already fucked. While I would like nothing more than to dismantle every last one of you, my brother wants to show you mercy. You're all about survival, right? So, here's my offer. You _leave_. Take every last Cyberman, every last Cyber-ship, every last Cybermite or Cyberdrone, every last one of your tin-soldiers and get off this planet. Then, you will go off and live your mechanical life in peace, not attacking or converting anyone else ever again."

"**If we do not comply?"** the Cyber-Controller asked. A sword tip was pressed against its throat.

"Then you're going to know how your ancestors felt when I used this on them," Shinichi threatened, holding the Sword of Ascalon to the Cyber-Controller's throat. Shinichi withdrew his sword and put it away. "You have me and my brother in your database. You know hat we're capable together so you know I'm right. If you want to live, leave." Shinichi then turned and he heard the Cyber-Controller rise from his seat and charge his laser. He rolled his eyes. Swiftly, he spun around as the laser was fired and deflected it with his sword, right back at the Cyber-Controller, hitting it at its shoulder joint. The arm was blown right off and landed on the floor. "See? Zero chance." Shinichi then left the Cyber-Controller to think about his offer.

The Cyber-Controller watched Shinichi go and gave the order.

* * *

General Shibara, her soldiers and the refugees all surrounded a surveillance monitor. It was one of the things they could save when the DALEKs had attacked their cavern. They used monitors like this along with a mobile camera to keep tabs on their enemies. A few mobile cameras were dispatched to the former Great City of Hinamizawa.

When Alan had told them his plan they were skeptical. How could they believe that these two men could fight the DALEKs and Cybermen? It was crazy. Well, her soldiers were more than happy to see them go. They believe that the two men were the cause of their misfortune. However, General Shibara had seen how determined Alan was and how sincere he had been. He just wanted to help anyway he could, even if it meant coming up with a crazy plan. She had to let him and Shinichi go. They weren't her responsibility and if they wanted to throw their lives away, then so be it.

Now, they were seeing the two brothers being confronted by the DALEKs and Cybermen. The size of both armies was caused for alarm. It was like they had sent every soldier they had to kill these two men. They may have been impressive earlier in the cavern, but what could warrant the DALEKs and Cybermen to send every soldier they had to kill just two men?

* * *

Shinichi was in his Rider armor, minus his helmet. Standing back-to-back behind him was his half-brother, Alan Smith, aka the Traveler. The Traveler was dressed in his usual green jacket, blue jeans and black t-shirt with sneakers. On his left forearm was an armband known Bracelet of Bazel. Shinichi left arm was also clad in a gauntlet known as the Shield of Glen.

As expected, the brothers were deemed a threat that needed to be destroyed. Both sides sent their entire forces to take care of them for good. The two stood in the centre of the remains of a ruined city and they were staring down the enemy. Alan's eyes were focused on the DALEKs who kept chanting, "**DES-TROY! AN-NI-HI-LATE! OB-LI-TE-RATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**" over and over. The opposition Shinichi was facing was made up of an army of silver-armored Cybermen. They didn't chant but their cold gaze was locked on Shinichi. Both armies were huge, outnumbering the two brothers greatly. It was like a million to one.

"Looks like they decided to send _everybody _just to kill us," Shinichi remarked.

"Feel flattered. They deemed us a threat huge enough to send everybody," Alan replied. They hadn't expected the DALEKs or Cybermen to leave. Then again, what else could they expect after threatening both races? The DALEKs were just as arrogant as their creator, Shiro. While the Cybermen claimed to have no emotions, they were still threatened and would do anything to survive, especially destroy the two men capable of ending their existence.

"One of these days, when we go travelling, let _me _set the coordinates," quipped Shinichi as he drew the Sword of Ascalon.

"One of these days, maybe," Alan agreed. "Now, shall we?" His ring glowed as his body was enveloped in a green energy wave. His clothes changed as he was dressed in his Sentinal Armor, complete with the mask. He then formed a megaphone and spoke through it, "LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS GOT OUR MESSAGE! JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE WERE BEING MERCIFUL! WE WERE GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO JUST LEAVE! TOO BAD YOU COULDN'T DO JUST THAT!" He then made the megaphone disappear and asked Shinichi, "You ready?"

Shinichi smirked and his helmet appeared over his head, formed by the nanites in his body. The eyes glowed as he got ready to fight. He then spoke into the Shield of Glen, "Dreigon, you ready for some payback?"

"_Do you even have to ask?_" the Dragon of Dragons replied through the Shield of Glen, the gem on the gauntlet glowing as he spoke. Showa smirked at his inner-dragon's eagerness.

"IKUZE!" Showa shouted as he charged at the Cybermen while Sentinel flew straight for the DALEKs. Immediately, laser fire flew everywhere as these two men confronted both monstrous armies.

The Sword of Ascalon glowed and was covered in dark energy before he performed a single stroke, shouting, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A black wave of energy slammed into the Cybermen, destroying them with a single blow. The rest continued to fire but Showa was too fast for them as he dodged left and right, zigzagging as he closed the distance. Another sword, the Higurashi no Yaiba, appeared in his free hand and in a flash of green light he was transformed into Showa Higurashi Form.

"_For honor and glory!_" shouted Yabuki in his mind.

"KAZE NO KIZU! HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa slashed both swords and sent the attacks which tore through the Cybermen forces. A few of them backed away to avoid the attack and then rushed at Showa to take him down. He appeared to dance as he slashed with both swords then jumped up, spinning in midair. Fire, lightning and wind surrounded him before he came down, landing in a crouch with great force. The shockwave caused a crater to form and knocked the Cybermen off their feet.

Now he was Showa Oni Form.

Gokuaku roared loudly in Showa's mind, "_LET'S TEAR THEM APART!_"

The Higurashi no Yaiba was replaced by the Oni Kanabo and he swung. He bashed a Cybermen in the head with his weapon and then shot lightning out of his horns which spread out, hitting the Cybermen where it hurts. He watched with satisfaction as their heads exploded. Fire gathered in his jaw and he spewed an immense torrent of flame. The Cybermen hit by the flames were melted in an instant.

Showa then launched himself into the air to avoid more laser fire and the Cyberman aimed high. A few lasers managed to clip him but the Shield of Glen protected him before he covered himself in darkness. Then, Showa Kage Form took his place.

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" Zennin called out in Showa's mind as the ninja-like Rider created an army of clones. They came down, aiming flying kicks at the Cybermen. The force of the attack caused more of them to explode. As the smoke and dust cleared, Showa was revealed all on his own, his clones vanished after executing the attack . He then conjured multiple kunai and shuriken which he sent flying, hitting the Cybermen. The weapons exploded, taking them out.

"**Set lasers for maximum deletion**," a Cybermen rallied and they fired high-powered lasers at Showa. He was sent flying by the lasers that hit him and tumbled along the ground. The Cybermen then rushed in to attack him but Showa quickly got back to his feet and roared as he rushed at them. His body glowed gold as a magic circle formed in front of him. He leapt through the circle and exited in his golden Guardian Jet Mode. The golden jet ploughed through the Cybermen, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Cyber Destroyers were deployed. They were futuristic jet fighters controlled only by a living brain. Basically, they were Cybermen in jet form. They pursued Showa and fired at him. He avoided them but one of them managed to nearly hit one of his wings. He dodged again using a barrel roll maneuver before executing the Shadow Clone technique to create multiple duplicates of himself. At the sudden appearance of multiple targets, the Cyber Destroyer quickly changed tactics. However, they weren't quick enough as the gold jets turned and fired back at the Cyber Destroyers. Kunai missiles were launched and the Cyber Destroyers were shot down before they crashed and exploded, taking out a good number of Cybermen still on the ground.

Showa ascended and then he came back down in a nosedive. He flew through another magic circle and exited in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He executed his attack, "GUARDIAN FORCE STRIKE!" and smashed through the Cybermen, causing them to explode. Once the smoke and flames all cleared, Showa stood in his strongest form. He was clad in his Ascalon Form armor and armed with the Sword of Ascalon. His eyes were focused on the remaining Cybermen, full of determination.

"_Lad, let's finish this!_" St. George encouraged.

"_WIPE THEM ALL OUT!_" added Dreigon with a loud roar.

Showa nodded as his chestplate turned into a roaring dragon's head. He gathered energy into the jaw and released it, "EL DRAGO CERO!" The Cybermen unlucky enough to be caught in the path of the blast were obliterated. However, that wasn't the end of it yet. Dark energy gathered in the Sword of Ascalon and once it was ready Showa unleashed his final move, "MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!"

* * *

General Shibara, her soldiers, and the refugees were left gaping at what they saw. A single man, with strange armor and powers, had singlehandedly wiped out a whole army of Cybermen. Then they saw how Alan was doing and were floored as their jaws dropped further.

* * *

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

Sentinel grabbed the edge of his cape and used it as a shield to deflect the deathrays.

"Can't they ever shout anything else?" Bazel questioned.

"Don't blame them. A psycho made them that way," Sentinel answered. "So, you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Time to take out the trash! Hahahaha!" laughed Bazel. "You know, coz they look like trashcans."

"I know," Sentinel agreed and then he flew into the air. "HYAH!" He punched the air and sent a massive green beam from his power ring, destroying every DALEK in its path. The DALEKs scattered and too to the air. However, despite flying fast, Sentinel was faster. He drew his Kusanagi no Tsurugi and vanished in a blur. Instantly, every DALEK in the air was cut to pieces before exploding. Sentinel reappeared, not winded at all. Suddenly, more DALEKs went after him and fired high-intensity deathrays. He raised a shield but was hit as it was shattered and sent crashing to the ground. The DALEKs went to check to see if he was dead. Sentinel lay in the crater, eyes closed, unmoving.

The DALEKs assumed that they had triumphed but Sentinel's eyes snapped wide open and he flew out of the crater. He then concentrated his energy into the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and formed a massive blade of green energy before bringing it down. The sword smashed and flattened a huge group of DALEKs from the army, scattering the rest as the shockwave blasted them away. He then dropped down and with a mix of super-speed, agility, and super-strength, he cut down the number of the DALEKs.

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE A-LAN SMITH! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"** All the DALEKs fired as one at Sentinel who whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Reversing the polarity! Gotta love a classic!" The Sonic Screwdriver buzzed and the deathrays actually curved around and struck back at the DALEKs, penetrating their armored casings and killing them on the spot. Sentinel twirled his Sonic Screwdriver around, kissed it and put it away. "Remind me to give Lala a kiss for that upgrade."

"That was easy. You'd think they would've developed stronger weapons by now," quipped Bazel.

"What can I say, Bazel? I'm just too awesome for them!" Sentinel boasted.

"Uh-oh," said Bazel and he added, "Look up." Sentinel did and he saw a very large flying saucer hovering above him. This made the Green Lantern grimace.

"They just don't know when to quit." The saucer then fired all of its onboard weapons down on Sentinel and Showa, raining down death as laser beams came down rapidly on both of them. Sentinel erected a dome of energy with his ring, shielding himself as Showa did the same using the Shield of Guren.

"Hey, little brother! One last flashy finish before we go?" Showa proposed.

"Sounds good to me! Just hope you can keep up!" Sentinel replied before shooting skywards.

"Oh, just watch me!" Showa followed as he conjured his wings. They dodged the energy beams that were aimed to kill them and then they angled their bodies upwards to perform flying kicks. Emerald energy surrounded Alan as dark and silver energy enveloped Showa. The two then yelled loudly and smashed into the DALEK Ship with all their might. The two then started to lance though the ship, smashing through machinery, before bursting upwards as they made their own exit.

As they hovered over the flying saucer, they watched with satisfaction as explosions erupted all over it as it fell and crashed before being engulfed in a massive fireball. Sentinel's ears picked up the sound of every DALEK onboard screaming as they died and while he did not enjoy the noise the DALEKs had left them both with very little choice.

"Think they got the message now?" Showa asked.

"They'll know this world is defended and what will happen if they continue. But just to make sure..." Sentinel activated his ring and ordered, "Ring, please send a message through all DALEK and Cyberman channels. I want them to hear this." He cleared this throat and then he spoke, "_**To all DALEKs and Cybermen in the universe who are listening in! I am talking on behalf of the people of Earth! You've heard of me! You know what I'm capable of so you should listen to what I have to say! I hate repeating myself so listen up! I want you to know whatever is it you have planned for this world will stop now! If you try anything at all I will stop you! Don't even think of invading ever again! Why? I'll tell you why! You must've witnessed us destroy two whole armies! What if I told you we were just holding back? Oh yes! We were holding back! That is just a fraction of our true power! So if you ever want to see tomorrow, if you ever want to have a future, then leave Earth alone! Oh, and remember me, because I don't ever want you to forget who I am! And if you forget this warning, then prepare yourself for a visit from me! I am the Travelling Man and if you cause trouble I will come knocking on your door!**_" He then ended the message. "OK, now let's go back home."

* * *

Alan and Shinichi both stepped into the TARDIS and the door closed behind them.

"Well, guess that's that. Earth is saved and both enemy factions are gone from Earth, hopefully to never return," Alan concluded. "I call that a pretty good ending."

"What about the people, though?" Shinichi asked.

"Humanity will rebuild. That's what humans do. Even in the face of adversity, they can survive. Impressive, really," Alan grinned. He was at the console and entering new coordinates. "Now, let's go home!" He pulled the lever but suddenly the TARDIS started shaking and Shinichi nearly lost balance.

"What's going on!?" Shinichi exclaimed. Was it turbulence in the vortex? Alan checked the computer screens on the console.

"Crap!" Alan exclaimed.

"That's not good!"

"Of course not! Something's grabbed hold of the TARDIS and is pulling us towards it!"

"Any ideas?"

"Just hold on tight!"

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Alright, so here's the first segment of Sengoku Movie Battle. That was crazy, eh? And what ever happened to them it leads into something... By the way, Cybermen and DALEKs here are based on villains from Doctor Who, and the latter is the most annoying one. Seriously, screaming "EX-TER-MIN-ATE" all the time? Yeah, they're used in Chrome's fic, "Kamen Rider Showa" and its sequel "Kamen Rider x Green Lantern". Anyways, what happened to them? Whatever. Let's move to Gaim's segment! Ahoy!**

**KRC: Where are Alan and Shinichi headed now? Another adventure most definitely. However, who will they meet and what evil will they face. Well, their adventures will continue in "_Kamen Rider Gaim x Showa: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!"_**


	2. Gaim Magica: Sengoku Battle Royale Pt 1

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction City and you readers out there! It's Pega-Rider coming up with the second chapter of Sengoku Movie Battle! Now, this time we goes to Gaim's segment, but first let's look at the school life of the Gaim Riders, who are the former Puella Magi. Oh, by the way, Gaim's segment will be LONGER, as it's divided into three parts. Yeah, three parts. And chaos begins here. Before I forgot, this chapter is COMPLETELY written by me. Alright, without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: We, Pega-Rider and Kamen Rider Chrome doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sengoku Period... Or translated as Warring States Period, is an era of Japanese history where several clans of Japan declared war against each other in sought of dominance. In order to take over whole Japan, the clans battled each other, formed alliance, and even betray each other just to attain it. However, that was long, long ago and written in history as important event since.

But what if the similar things happened?

In Mitakihara City, there used to be field of super-powered young girls, known as "Puella Magi", the magical girls. They gained power after contracting with animal-like creatures, Incubator. Said contract stated that the Puella Magi prospect who made the contract had their wishes granted, in exchange of battling otherworldly creatures causing despair, called as "Witches" for the rest of their lives.

Since the disappearance of Incubators, Puella Magi lost their powers, as well as the Witches. Not long after, a Multi-Sector corporation, Yggdrasil Corporation setting up business at Mitakihara City and grew vastly over few years. However, the community started to become more like a castle town. To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, the youngsters formed dance crews called "Beat Riders" to bring joy back to the public. Some of these youngsters were former Puella Magi who relieved from their powers. However, the rivalry between Beat Riders teams arise to the point they fought each other, similar to gangster thugs. This dispute mostly caused of a Beat Riders team wanted to take over a stage that belongs to another.

Things started to change as Lock Dealers distributed the mysterious padlock-like devices, Lockseed to summon a creature from another world, Inves. Lock Dealers then introduced the new method of settling disputes between Beat Riders: the Inves Game. Using Lockseeds to summon Inves and bringing them into an arena where both Inves fought each other in behalf of their summoners. The winner gets points the loser loses. Since then, every team of Beat Riders aimed to be the top of rankings, becoming their priorities over anything else.

The conflict further galvanized as the Lock Dealers distributed a belt buckle-like devices that could use Lockseeds to their full potential, Sengoku Driver. Using Sengoku Driver, a Beat Rider could become a figure like mentioned in legendary urban lores with superpowers and amazing weapons: Kamen Rider.

Since the arrival of Kamen Riders, Mitakihara City became a replica of Sengoku Period...

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

**IN**

**SENGOKU BATTLE ROYALE**

* * *

At Mitakihara, there was some sort of event going on at the school, specifically Mitakihara High School. The booths lined up nicely on both sides of school field. Some of the booths were facilitated as mini-cafe, shops, game stands, and even fortune-telling stands and galleries. On these booths, students, teachers, and staffs were lining up to get a good or two from them. The students who sold the goods and services gained lots of profits from their products.

Today, Mitakihara High School held an annual school festival, just like schools in Japan did.

For now, we'll turn our attention to a class 2-A, where our heroes and heroine were doing their own ways to celebrate this festival.

The class had decorations of samurai armors and paper folding boards with traditional Japanese paintings. The chairs and tables usually classrooms had were replaced with short table and sitting cushions like in traditional Japanese restaurants. Some of the female students running the class turned mini-restaurant were wearing kimono of some sort.

One of the female student, the girl with long black hair and grey eyes wore a blue kimono with images of orange, pineapple, kumquat, plum, strawberry, and watermelon slices. On the back of kimono was an image of samurai with blue suit and orange armor with asymmetric-crested kabuto helmet. She wore orange obi to keep the kimono wrapping around her body. She looked calm and collected among the students.

Another female student was a girl with twin-tailed pink hair tied with red ribbon and pink eyes wearing white-and-pink kimono with image patterns of cherry blossom petals, and red obi. She looked cheerful and smile always depicted on her face.

Other female student was an olive-haired girl tied with pink ribbon. She had olive eyes with matching color, and wore a green-and-white kimono wrapped together by a red obi.

This female student had jaw-length sky blue hair and eyes with matching color. She wore pink kimono like the pinkette from earlier wore, except it had images of white strawberry (pineberry), blueberry, blackberry, elderberry, and mulberry. Wrapping it together was a pinkish white kimono. She looked more cheerful that the pinkette, and she was full with energy.

They were running the Japanese cafe called "Gaim no Inshoku-Ten", which used Class 2-A as the business place. Unfortunately, this place was devoid of customers, let alone visitors.

"Fu~n... No customer coming here..." The bluenette sighed in disappointment. She looked gloom, as if her energy had been drained away. She was usually full of energy, but this situation made her a bit depressed.

"Yeah, nothing." The greenette nodded. "We should do something, Sayaka."

"Now look at it! "Baron's Courtyard" are selling like crazy!" The pinkette said, pointing at the neighboring class, which was used as business place for some kind of cafe called "Baron's Courtyard", which looked like owned by one of the most popular Beat Riders team, Team Baron. There were several students and teachers lining up for it, no wonder why they were selling like crazy!

Then, the idea came up into the bluenette, **Miki Sayaka**'s head. She then approached the ebony-haired girl. She looked like having some plan...

"Homu-chan!" Sayaka beamed. "Why don't you Henshin? So it'll attract more customers here!"

"Hell no." The ebony-haired girl, **Akemi Homura** answered coldly. "I learned the hard way not to use my power other than fighting, again."

"Just this once! Pwea~se..." Sayaka begged with her glassy eyes. Seeing Sayaka begged like this, Homura didn't had any choice but to comply. Homura pulled out the belt buckle with a picture of blue samurai helmet facing left and a knife-like lever. After slapping it onto her waist, the buckle produced a yellow belt wrapping around her waist. She then pulled out a lock with design of orange and "LS-07" code label.

"Henshin!" Homura exclaimed as she unlocked the lock, Orange Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

**SOIYA!**

Outside the class, everyone who lined up for Baron's Courtyard were shocked to see Class 2-A suddenly bathed in light.

**ORANGE ARMS!**

In place of Homura, there was a feminine figure in blue bodysuit with golden checkers along with golden knee pads and shinguards. She had blue samurai kabuto-like helmet with asymmetric katana-like golden horn, long and jutting out at left side and short at right side. The visor had orange slices design, and there were earpieces similar to that of samurai kabuto. The back of helmet had orange skins, plus an orange stem atop the helmet. She wore sets of armor that looked like orange skins and samurai armors. Holstered beside her waist was a katana and gun hybrid.

Homura transformed into **Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms**, much to her chagrin. She had to do it nevertheless, as a way to get customers.

"Everybody, come here! Come here! Come and enjoy the traditional Japanese cuisine with reasonable price!" Gaim shouted in attempt to attract customers.

A group of male students were walking through corridor, and one of them spotted Gaim there, much to their surprise.

"Whoa! Look at that! It's Kamen Rider Gaim!" one of the students gawked in excitement as he pointed at Gaim. "Let's go to Gaim no Inshoku-Ten!"

The gang of students then went to Gaim no Inshoku-Ten. Upon arriving, Sayaka welcomed them with friendly yet energetic smile. "Hai, Irashaimase!"

Soon, the people who lined up for Baron's Courtyard began leaving the queue and went to Gaim no Inshoku-Ten instead. They were hungry and they needed something to eat as soon as possible, so it's better to get into a vacant restaurant rather than dying in hunger due to long wait. Hence, Gaim no Inshoku-ten now was flooded with customers!

Sayaka, **Shizuki Hitomi** (The greenette), and **Kaname Madoka** were in charge of serving customers, while Gaim was in charge of cooking along with her male classmate. The waitresses and the customers were happy with this. A Cafe where everyone got served by cute waitresses and ate foods cooked by the Kamen Rider herself. There was nothing like that in this school festival!

* * *

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there!" **In a studio was a middle-aged man with brownish black hair and black eyes, wearing goggles over bandanna on his head, polkadot T-Shirt, blue short jeans, and black sneakers. There was also an earphone hanging around his neck. He was broadcasting for his show, Beat Riders Hotline. **"It's DJ Sagara coming to you LIVE!"**

"**Alright, now LISTEN AND BE AMAZED! Especially you, Mitakihara High Students and everyone nearby the school!" **The broadcaster, **DJ Sagara** continued. He was really passionate and energetic when it came to broadcasting his show. He never let everyone down with his hamminess. His trademark attitude was a plus point of his show, no wonder why most of Mitakihara citizens watched this show regularly. **"Today, we're having a Mitakihara School Festival, and we're having a BIG thing coming! What else if not... BEAT RIDERS COMPETITION!"**

Not only from digital devices such as tablets and smartphones. DJ Sagara's voice even boomed in school radio! This could only mean one thing: DJ Sagara was airing at the school, as part of school festival! And he was in school radio broadcasting room!

"**In Mitakihara High School, all Beat Riders throughout the city are participating in this grand competition, aimin' for the best! As you know, Mitakihara High School is a home for the big shots of Beat Riders, such as: Team Gaim's Akemi Homura aka. Kamen Rider Gaim, Miki Sayaka aka. Kamen Rider Fraise, and Kamijou Kyousuke aka. Kamen Rider Bima; Baron's Sakura Kyouko aka. Kamen Rider Baron, and Invitto's Nobi Nobita aka. Kamen Rider Gridon! From now on, you won't be able to peel your eyes away!"**

* * *

Later that day, in school field, there was stages for Beat Riders to dance on. First off was **Team Gaim**. With their staple upbeat hip-hop themed music, they danced with free spirit. Everybody at school swarmed the school field to watch Gaim's performance live. Despite **Kamijou Kyousuke** being mentioned with Team Gaim, he wasn't in the dance formation somehow. He wasn't officially with Team Gaim, that's why. He was just helping out the team in case something bad to the to the team happens. He was watching the performance, and he really pleased to see certain people in the team danced well, namely his friend Sayaka and his girlfriend Hitomi. Speaking of whom, they and the rest of team wore blue hoodies with black-and-white checkers, resembling that of Happi, with exception of Madoka, who wore a short white kimono with red trims and obi.

Besides Homura, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Madoka, there were three boys with identical facial features and team uniforms, but different hairstyles. One boy had short black hair, the second one had brown harajuku-styled hair, and the third had longer black hair. These boys were Osomatsu triplets, namely **Osomatsu, Choromatsu,** and **Karamatsu** respectively. Also, there was another girl with blonde hair tied with red ribbon wearing hoodie in similar theme over pink capris, and she wore pink sneakers. She was **Himemiya Himeko**, a student of Heaven's Tree Private High School, a school owned by Yggdrasil Corporation.

The spectators, students or not, were cheering on Gaim rabidly, while some of them were swinging their Gaim's Happi-themed hoodies. Team Gaim then came up with their most complicated but decisive move. Osomatsu triplets, Hitomi, and Sayaka formed the human pyramid formation, with Osomatsu triplets at bottom, Hitomi and Sayaka at middle. Homura, Himeko, and Madoka were behind them. Madoka jumped over Himeko, and then Homura, climbing to the top of human pyramid. Madoka then leaned her body backwards and let the gravity took a control of it, to the point she landed on Homura and Himeko's arms.

* * *

Next up was **Team Baron**. Their uniform incorporates red shirt under black vest and pants, and black coat with red trims over all of them. Compared to Gaim's, Baron's dances were rather composed and organized, with the leader, a girl with her red hair tied by black ribbons, forming a ponytail; **Sakura Kyouko** moved as if she moved the entire team, as they danced to a solemn yet upbeat music. Most of Baron members were male, but there was another female member besides the leader. Most notable of these members were these two boys. One had brown messy hair, and another one had blonde one. These boys were students of Mitakihara High, as well as pioneers of Team Baron, namely **Ky** and **Miwa**. The Barons' supporters cheered at them each time they made impressive dance moves.

* * *

Next up was **Team Souten**. This was the first team to feature entirely non-Mitakihara High students dancing at the school. All of them wore Japanese-styled clothes, although they were more traditional compared to Gaim's. Most prominent member was a messy red-haired boy wearing white-and-gold knee-length jacket with the shoulder pieces elongated, making it looked like Jinbaori, coats worn by feudal lords. Under the extravagant jinbaori-like jacket was a black T-Shirt with images of green Japanese dragon appeared from the blue clouds, as well as red hakama-like pants. He was the leader of Team Souten, **Battler Ushiromiya**. He was also a student of Heaven's Tree High. The team with old-fashioned attires danced to an enka music with hip-hop tune, complete with some swordplay.

"KYAAAAA~! BATTLER-SAMA~!"

Some female spectators squealed upon seeing Battler's performance, enchanted by his handsomeness. He then throw an an air-kiss, making one of the female spectator fainted by his spell of love.

* * *

Next up was team **Pop-Up**. This team was unique compared to other teams as it consisted of entirely female members. Not to mention they also worked as idol group. All of them wore white for some sort. White leather jackets over white shirt and hot pants, and they all wore white boots. They also carried sticks as support property of their dances. They danced to a cheerful yet sweet-tuned pop music, just like their team name.

* * *

Next up was **Red Hot**. The entire members of the team wore red of some sort, much more prominent than Baron, much to their team name's namesake. They were dancing rather explosively and full of energy, as if they were on fire. It didn't help that the playing music had some sort of fast-tempo disco tune, as if it was trying to detonate them. The leader wore cap, red jacket over white shirt, black pants, and red sneakers. He was **Sonomura**.

* * *

The last wasn't just one team, but two teams at once! They were **Raid Wild** and **Invitto**. Raid Wild members wore black and gold on their attire, while Team Invitto usually didn't have staple uniform, but they had an attribute on common: eyeglasses. Team Raid Wild danced rather beastly, as if they attempted to raid the stage, while Invitto's calm and composed dance managed to keep up with them somehow. These collaborated dance performances surprisingly made a great synergy and harmonious balance. The leader of Raid Wild, however, was nothing but subtle to his team's name and dance moves, as he had feminine yet cute facial features, plus pink hairpins on his hair, making him often mistaken as a girl. He was **Kinoshita Hideyoshi**. The leader of Invitto had brown, wavy hair and black eyes under his glasses. He wore brown-and-white checkered cardigan over white shirt and black tie, as well as black pants and brown sneakers. His eyeglass frame was black in color. He was **Nobi Nobita**, one of Mitakihara High students.

* * *

"**These Beat Riders dance, cutting up concrete! All teams are dancing, riding the beat, and moved with no restriction! You can see them putting everything into the series of skip and beat! Gaim with free spirit, Baron with solemn and harmony, Raid Wild and Invitto with combination between the wild and the civilized, Pop-up with their saccharine joyful prance, Red Hot ready to explode anytime, and Souten conservatively glamorous!" **DJ Sagara announced.

* * *

After all teams finished dancing, The team's representatives walked onto the stage. Team Gaim had Homura, Himeko, Sayaka, and (unofficially) Kamijou. Other teams only had one representative each: Baron's Kyouko, Raid Wild's Hideyoshi, Invitto's Nobita, Red Hot's Sonomura, and Souten's Battler. They were standing in circles, facing each other. The spectators looked so excited to see this coming.

"**And here we go! The Beat Riders Competition entered summit stage, where all Kamen Riders from respective teams fights to be the best! If you don't fight, you won't survive! Alright, without further ado let's begin: Kamen Rider Battle~ Royale!"**

All representatives pulled out their respective **Sengoku Drivers**. Himeko's had the picture of green dragon-themed Chinese-styled helmet, Sayaka's had pink-and-violet archer-styled helmet, Kamijou's had black helmet with eagle's opened beak-like visor, Kyouko's had the red knight-like helmet with iron grills on the eyepiece, Hideyoshi's had a black helmet reminiscent to that of Ashigaru (Japanese spearman), Nobita's had brown helmet reminiscent to that of hornless viking and bug-eyes that looked like glasses, Sonomura's had yellow pirate-like helmet, and Battler's had gray helmet with compound eyes similar to that of Ryugen's, except that the crest-like "eyebrows" were absent.

All of them then slapped their respective buckles on their waists, producing the belt. All of the representatives then backed up a bit and pulled out their respective staple **Lockseeds**. Homura's had LS-07 **Orange**, Sayaka's had LS-17 **Pineberry**, Himeko's had LS-09 **Budou **/ Grape, Kamijou's had LS-26 **Mangosteen**, Hideyoshi's had LS-01 **Matsubokkuri **/ Pinecone, Nobita's had LS-03 **Donguri **/ Acorn, Kyouko's had LS-08 **Banana**, Sonomura's had LS-24 **Cherry**, and Battler's had LS-27 **Lime**.

"Henshin!" All of them exclaimed as they opened their respective Lockseeds.

**ORANGE! / BUDOU! / PINE~BERRY! / MANGOSTEEN! / BANANA! / MATSUBOKKURI! / DO~NGURI! / CHERRY! / LIME!**

After that, the zipper portals appeared above them. Coming down from them were giant metal objects shaped like the fruits or nuts their Lockseeds based on. Suddenly…

"_ATTENDEZ-VOUS_!" a voice yelled, saying "Wait up!" in French.

Everyone turned their attention to the school gate. There was a man in his late twenties, with his blonde hair covering left eye. His eyebrows were styled to curl at its outer end. He also had thin goatee. He wore business suits, with black coat over blue shirt and black tie, as well as black pants and black leather shoes. Attached on his coat was an ID Card, with the ID read, "**Sanji Alfonzo**, Head Patissier of Le Charlotte".

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am The Professional Fighting Chef… Sanji Alfonzo." The man introduced.

"_Urgh, It's him!" _Homura mentally groaned in shock upon seeing this guy. He was a person she considered enemy, as she had asked him for a job and she got rejected because of her horoscope. She hates this guy very much since then, especially after Sanji decided to defeat every single Beat Riders.

"_Alfonzo-sama~!" _Sayaka, however, blushed in happiness as she saw Sanji, as she was a fan of Le Charlotte's cakes. She liked them very much, and she adored him in aspiring level. She hoped if she could work with him, but sadly she couldn't since he hated Beat Riders and Sayaka was one of them.

"Why don't you invite _moi_ into this little event of brilliance?" Sanji asked. He just didn't wanted to be left out of the loop, did he? "So, I can bring extra seasoning for this said Battle Royale…"

Sanji then pulled out his Sengoku Driver with a picture of yellowish green spiked gladiator helmet with a scar seemingly missed the eyes. He wore the belt and pulled out a Lockseed with durian design and "LS-12" code.

"Henshin." Sanji announced as he unlocked the lock.

**DU~RIAN!**

Like the Beat Riders, a zipper portal appeared above him, and a giant dark green durian coming down from it. The fruit followed him as he walked onto the stage, standing in circles along with Beat Riders. All of them then locked their respective Lockseeds.

**LOCK ON!**

Then, Homura, Sayaka, and Hideyoshi's Sengoku Driver played standby music of Horagai, a Japanese trumpet music, while Kyouko, Nobita, and Sonomura's played European marching trumpet music, Himeko, Kamijou and Battler's played Chinese Erhu music, and Sanji's played American heavy metal guitar music. They then "cut" their Lockseeds open by pulling knife-like levers.

**SOIYA! / COME ON! / HAI~H! / *Guitar riff***

The fruits and nuts dropped to their respective summoners' heads. The orange fell onto Homura, coating her with blue body suit and golden accents on his wrists, ankles, knees, legs, and backhands.

The white strawberry, pineberry fell onto Sayaka, coating her with pink bodysuit with violet accents on her wrists, ankles, knees, legs, arms, and even some outlining something on her chest resembling a bra.

The grape bunch fell onto Himeko, and she now was clad in green garb-like outer suit, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and boots with golden lines; over a black undersuit. Also, there was green additional cloth on the waist, under her belt with dragon-like markings.

The mangosteen fell onto Kamijou, coating him with black bodysuit lined with golden trims and Batik-like markings on the gauntlets.

The banana dropped onto Kyouko's head, wearing her a red-and silver body suit similar to Gaim's, except there was silver gauntlets and thigh armors with medieval-styled markings.

The pinecone fell over Hideyoshi, coating him in black bodysuit styled like Gaim's, but the golden part was replaced by silver.

The acorn fell over Nobita, coating him in brown-and-silver bodysuit like Baron's.

The cherries fell over Sonomura, coating him in yellow-and-silver bodysuit like Baron's.

The lime fell over Battler, coating him in grey-and-black bodysuit with bluish teal lines like Ryugen's. There was a mandala-like sign in the place where Ryugen's dragon markings were.

Lastly, the durian fell over Sanji, coating him in lime green-and-violet bodysuit like Baron's, but the violet gauntlets and thigh armors were covered with spikes.

**ORANGE ARMS! / BUDOU ARMS~! / PINEBERRY ARMS! / MANGOSTEEN ARMS! / BANANA ARMS! / DONGURI ARMS! / MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! / CHERRY ARMS! / LIME ARMS! / DURIAN ARMS!**

Underneath the fruits and nuts, the helmets were formed, covering the respective transforming combatants.

Underneath the orange, Homura's head was covered with blue samurai kabuto-like helmet with asymmetric katana-like golden horn, long and jutting out at left side and short at right side. Soon, a slice of orange fell into her head, giving the orange slice-like visor and more kabuto pieces, plus an orange stem atop the helmet.

Underneath the grape, a helmet like depicted on her Sengoku Driver covering Himeko's head, and then a piece of grape and dragon crest-like earpieces came down, coloring her eyepieces purple.

Underneath the pineberry, Sayaka's head was covered with hood-like helmet, with typical Rider's compound eyes and a silver mouthpiece. A pineberry slice slid into place, forming a pink and white visor, along with green strawberry stem on top of a pineberry over her helmet.

Underneath the mangosteen, Kamijou's head was covered with the helmet with eagle beaks-like visor and silver mouthpiece. A mangosteen slice slid into place, coloring the visor white and giving a pair of wing-like earpieces, as well as a headpiece forming a hat of some sorts, with the mangosteen stem curled from atop of head to head again.

Underneath the giant banana, the red-and-silver knight helmet with iron grills in its eyepiece and blue gem on the forehead formed over Kyouko's head. Then, a piece of banana along with banana-like horns descended smoothly into her head, coloring the uncovered section of the compound eyes yellow.

Under the acorn, a brown hornless viking-like helmet with glasses-like compound eyes formed over Nobita's head, and acorn slice slid into place, coloring his eyes yellow.

Under the pinecone, Hideyoshi gained a black helmet resembling Ashigaru, with silver bandanna-like linings on the forehead, and a silver mouthpiece with rope-like attachments. Then, a pinecone slice slid into place, coloring his visor yellow and gaining hood-like attachments.

Under the cherry, Sonomura gained a yellow helmet resembling a pirate of some sort, with eyepatch-like visors. Then, a cherry slice slid in, coloring the visor red, and gaining a headpiece similar to that of pirate's hat.

Under the lime, Battler gained a gray helmet resembling a Chinese warrior, with tealish blue mouthpiece, and a pair of compound eyes similar to that of Ryugen's. It had fanged black jaw piece, as well as black stripes on the cheek and forehead, making the helmet also resembled a white tiger. Then, a lime slice slid in, giving the bug eyes green color and lime slices in both compound eyes, as well as headpieces similar to that of worn by Hindu deities.

Under the durian, Sanji gained a lime green helmet with spiked silver mouthpiece and cap, and on the cap and below his left eye was scar-like tears, connecting to each other. Then, durian slice slid int, coloring the eyes yellow and giving pointed earpieces, as well as a red mohawk.

The fruits began to splash juices while the nuts burst nut chunks and powders, as they opened one by one.

The front and sides of orange folded onto themselves, before folded onto Homura's chest and shoulders respectively. The back just simply folded onto Homura's back. The armor pieces then fit into place. Upon armor forming, Homura gained a katana with blade shaped like orange slice.

The sides of grape just folded onto the shoulders, while the top and back of grape folded in before folded onto her back. The front of grape folded in and onto her chest. Himeko then gained a gun with ornaments shaped like a bunch of grapes on its both sides.

Then, the pineberry slid into position over Sayaka's chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like vines that a strawberry would grow on, her chest area was shaped like a heart, another part then formed a back, with pink clothes formed under the belt. Upon transforming, Sayaka got a bow with pineberry-like edges, and a pack of pineberry-tipped arrows on back.

The mangosteen opened, with the left side and the top folded in to form left shielded shoulder armor. The left side and back just folded onto left shoulder and back respectively. Then, a chest piece from inside the mangosteen connected with the front of mangosteen folded in before folding onto chest to form chest plate. The chest plate had a symbol of mangosteen endocarps forming eight-pointed star. Upon transforming, Kamijou gained a pair of mangosteen-themed clawed gauntlets, with the epicarps formed the gauntlet and the endocarps formed the curved, sharp-edged claws.

The banana splashed pale yellow juices as it opened up, with the either sides of banana folded down to attach with the shoulders while the sides folded onto chest and back. The chest armor looked like golden chest and abs, lined with black. Upon transforming, Kyouko gained a banana-like spear with the "peels" open to form handguard.

The upper sides of acorn became shoulder armors, the backs became backplate, and the fronts along with a chest piece with shield-like insignia became chestplate. The brown Rider gained an acorn-like mallet.

The pinecone folded onto place in similar way as Donguri Arms. Upon transforming, this new figure gained a spear with a pinecone under its blade.

The Cherry opened, and the cherry fruitlets moved onto shoulders, and the stem folded, attached to back. The back and front folded out onto place, and the chest piece from inside the cherry attached into the back of cherry's front, forming a chestpiece. Upon transforming, Sonomura gained a cutlass and a flintlock like pistol with cherry designs.

The lime opened, and it folded similarly to Gaim's Orange Arms, except that the shoulder armors had arm-like appendages complete with hands poking out of the upper side of shoulder armor, appearing as if they held them. Each shoulder plates had two of these hands. The chest armor had design similar to Ryugen's except the orb was singular, and mandala-like markings was inside it. Upon transforming, Battler gained a pair of handheld katars with lime slices as the blades.

Lastly, the durian folded, with the top sides moved onto shoulders, and the lower parts became torso armors. Upon folding, the silver T-like borderlines on the chestplate grew spikes, as well as the green section of the chest plate. Upon transforming, Sanji gained a pair of spiked swords at their blades with handguards.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA! / BERRY~ HEROINE! / MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE~! / KNIGHT OF SPEAR~! / NEVER GIVE UP~! / ICHIGEKI IN~ THE SHADOW! / MIGHTY PLUNDERER! ARGH, MATEY! / RAI, MU! HAI-YAH! / MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

Homura had transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms, while Himeko transformed into **Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms**, Sayaka into **Kamen Rider Fraise Pineberry Arms**, Kamijou into **Kamen Rider Bima Mangosteen Arms**, Kyouko into **Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms**, Nobita into **Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms**, Hideyoshi into **Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms**, Sonomura into **Kamen Rider Viscount Cherry Arms, **Battler had transformed into **Kamen Rider Asura Lime Arms**, and Sanji into **Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms**.

All of Kamen Riders looked at each other as they readied themselves, waiting for the start bell.

"Ara, who else if it isn't you, Sagittarius girl." Bravo said, turning to Gaim, pointed his sword Durinoko at her. He remembered Homura as one of rejected applicants for side job in Le Charlotte due to his weird interview about birthday.

"Tch, that annoying patissier-wannabe." Gaim snickered, unpleased with his sudden arrival. She didn't see the point why would Bravo butt in each time Beat Riders-related battles occurred. "You just can't leave us alone, can you?"

"Hmph." Baron scoffed when seeing Bravo, an opponent she had fought before since his declaration of war against all Beat Riders. "What a coincidence. I've some scores to settle with you."

"Oh, it's been a while, Mademoiselle Banana." Bravo replied to Baron, addressing her with a petty nickname.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Baron retorted, detesting that petty nickname Bravo gave to her. "Besides, you're not my only foe!" She continued as she pointed her lance Banaspear at Bravo's neck.

"My, my." Bravo shrugged as he put away the tip of lance from his neck.

"Hey, hey," Gridon poked Kurokage. "Are you sure this is Battle Royale? Then what if we've to fight by AND between ourselves?" He asked in uncertainty.

"I dunno, but… just figure it yourself, okay?" Kurokage sighed upon seeing his "partner in crime" acted as if he chickened out.

"Hey, look! You're afraid being alone, four-eyed coward?" Viscount asked provokingly with a laugh.

"No, actually." Asura said. "While both of their combination could be deadly, This four-eyes has unbreakable armor, so he can tank a lot of damages by himself." He added.

"Oh, yeah?! Then who the hell do you think you are, playboy?!" Gridon retorted at Asura, provoked by him with the way the latter referred the former.

"And who're you calling playboy, dandy-wannabe playboy?!" Asura retorted back.

"Hot-head!"

"Chicken!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Noob!"

"Urgh…! You retarded feminist!"

"Four-eyed acorn man!"

While Gridon and Asura were insulting each other, the words they shouted comically appeared over them for Beat Riders Hotline's comical effect. Seeing Gridon and Asura butting their heads with their pun-battle, Kurokage could only sigh with a facepalm.

"Akemi." Baron began. "I hope we could settle our scores."

"As you wish, Kyouko." Gaim replied cynically.

Ryugen and Fraise could only look at the rivaling Riders with worry…

* * *

"**Alright! We've set the location for this battle!" **DJ Sagara announced.** "It'll be in Mitakihara Park, where a pair of opposing Riders are placed at separate area! If you defeat your foe, you can go to other area to defeat other Riders or to help them! OK, let's roll the match lineup! First is..."**

All Riders braced themselves to see what the lineup would come up with. This indicated that DJ Sagara randomly picked the lineup.

"**Gaim vs…" **DJ Sagara announced as the image of Gaim appeared on the screen on stage. Baron hoped that she could fight Gaim in this match, while other Gaim Riders hoped they didn't get picked into this first lineup.

"**Baron!"**

Baron smirked pleased under her helmet, while Bravo gasped in shock and disbelief. "DIS DONC!" A French for "Hey!".

This made Fraise worried a bit.

"**The next is… Gridon VS Ryugen!"**

"Great. Now I've to face that gunslinger." Gridon muttered annoyed sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll make it fair." Ryugen responded, recalling how Gridon complained about using guns on him when he and his partner-in-crime Kurokage had backstabbed Baron first time to break free from Baron's alliance.

"**Next up… Kurokage VS Viscount!"**

"Ha! You can't beat me with that obsolete Lock!" Viscount taunted.

"Let's see, Sonomura." Kurokage scoffed in response.

"**And then… Fraise VS Asura!"**

"Your rapture magic won't work for me!" Fraise boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Asura sneered. "I hope you don't wanna hook up with that gay ass patissier, Sayaka-chan."

"Beats me!"

"**And finally, Bima VS Bravo!"**

"So I've to face this violin boy, eh?" Bravo inquired. "While I admire your music art, siding with Beat Riders are nothing but sad news to me."

"How lucky of you." Bima said sarcastically as he pointed his claw at Bravo. "Let's settle our scores this time!"

"**Alright, with the lineups set, let's move to Mitakihara Park! Okay, Ride to the Beat, Riders! Pow!" **DJ Sagara finished.

* * *

_(Cue BGM: **Just Live More** by Gaim no Kaze)_

Later at Mitakihara Park, Gaim and Baron battled each other on the north of Mitakihara park. First, they clashed their weapons against each other, and Baron kicked Gaim off. Then, the blue Samurai Rider tried to slash Baron at chest, only to be locked down.

"Just like old times, eh?" Baron remarked, recalling her old times as Puella Magi when she and Homura fought each other for first time.

"Yeah." Gaim agreed. "And you're starting to return to your old self too."

Both Riders then released their lockdown and stepped backwards. Baron walked to Gaim with threatening look, while Gaim moved her orange slice-shaped katana, Daidaimaru to her left hand while drawing her katana-gun hybrid weapon holstered beside her waist, Musou Saber. They then clashed her weapons again until Baron thrusted Gaim at chest, pushing her few steps back. Gaim then blocked Baron's blow and kicked her off, so she could have some room to set her Musou Saber to gun mode. After the side weapon charged up, Baron rushed to swat her, only to be blocked and got shot from close range. With sword-gun hybrid weapon like that, Gaim could easily pull off surprise move with the enemies off guard. Gaim then jumped backwards while firing few shots at Baron. The Knight of Spear then rushed in and swung her weapon again swiftly, slashing Gaim at chest.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ryugen and Gridon, the latter ran off the parks, with the former tried to land a shot while chasing after him. Looks like Ryugen had just forgotten what Gridon said about ranged weapons earlier, right?

"I told you! Ranged weapons are cheating!" Gridon complained while running off. "Ow!" He groaned as he got another shot from Ryugen on his butt.

"Oh, yeah? Then I'll make it fair!" Ryugen said annoyed as she pulled out a lock with kiwi design and "LS-13" code.

**KI~WI!**

After unlocking the lock, a zipper portal appeared above her, and a big kiwi came down. Ryugen then changed the lock on Sengoku Driver with the new one.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H!**

Soon, the grape armor vanished in thin air, before a kiwi fell over the Chinese-themed Rider and began opening. The topmost of kiwi folded into the left side to form left shoulder armor, while the lower top folded into the right side to form right shoulder armor, which had kiwi slice on it. Then, the chest piece with halved kiwi slice folded into the front side to form chestplate, and the back of kiwi folded onto her back. Ryugen's helmet now had some kind of earpieces resembling dragon's crests and a kiwi slice in her eyes. In Ryugen's both hands were a pair of large, curve-bladed chakrams with kiwi slices on their center.

**KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN! SEI-YA, HA~!**

Ryugen had transformed into **Kiwi Arms**!

"Haaaaa!" Ryugen yelled as she charged towards Gridon, while the acorn Rider rushed as well, trying to bonk her with his mallet, but she ducked to evade, and then she swung her chakram, Kiwi Gekirin as soon as she stood up to slash Gridon, and then she kicked him off. However, Gridon held his stomach like he had a nausea or gastritis. "Ow, ow, ouch…" He groaned as he… kneeled?

"I give up! I give up!" Gridon apologized, kneeling at her while pulling out a small white flag made of handkerchief. This made her stared for a while, until… "A-Ha!" Gridon suddenly got up like nothing had happened (Actually he was making it up) and swung his hammer in attempt to bonk Ryugen off guard!

It was revealed to be one of Gridon's trick, as Nobi Nobita was known for his underhanded tactics. But the Gaim's strategist couldn't be fooled, as she knew his reputation for such. She swiftly moved her chakrams to block the hammer bonk. She then spun gracefully with slashes, sending him tumbled.

"I give up! I'm serious!" Gridon gawked, as he got up on his knees and pointing at the white flag he held.

"I don't believe you!" Ryugen growled as she sliced her lock once.

**HAI~H! KIWI SQUASH~!**

Ryugen then took a stance, readied her chakrams as they charged up with energy kiwi slices. "Yaaah!" She then yelled as she threw both chakrams at Gridon, which resulted an explosion.

"KAMEN RIDER GRIDON BLASTED OFF AGAIN~!" Gridon yelled as he got blown away by the explosion to the air, before disappearing in a twinkle. Ryugen just sighed, finally that coward four-eyed cheater learned his place.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bima and Bravo, they clashed their weapons against each other, with Bravo seemed to be the offensive side. The durian Rider then kicked Bima off before the latter raked the former with his claws Kuku Bimanggis, pushing Bravo few steps back.

"Time to claw my way to victory!" Bima exclaimed as he took his battle stance.

"For an _amateur_, you seem to have talents." Bravo praised, with the use of "amateur" in French accent. "However, you need to train more!"

Bravo rushed to Bima again, and they blocked each others attacks blow by blow. While Sanji was a professional combatant due to his past life as terrorist and retired soldier, Kamijou wasn't a slouch in combat himself. In fact, they could be equal in terms of power, but the former's experience added more lethality on his moves, truly Mister Dangerous.

Bima, on the other hand, must be praised for his dedication of giving every best in this fight. He could use enemy's opening as mean to counterattack. After Bima blocked Bravo's attack, the latter swung his sword again, only for the Indian Warrior-themed Rider to evade and counter him with swift rakes. Bima then kicked Bravo before he gave some slashing shockwaves as he raked the air, sending the gladiator-themed Rider tumbling aback.

"_Impressionnant!_" Bravo praised, saying "Impressive" in French. "But not good enough!"

He then pulled out a Lockseed with Tomato design and LS-41 code.

**TO~MATO!**

As tomato appeared above Bravo, he replaced the lock on the belt.

**LOCK ON!**

As Bravo cut the lock open, his belt played a guitar riff. The durian armor vanished, so the tomato could land over him.

**TOMATO ARMS! MISTER~ CATCHER!**

The tomato folded in similar way as Durian Arms, except that the stem folded onto back. He then gained a tomato-themed trident. Bravo had transformed into **Tomato Arms**.

"Let's see if you can chew this one!" Bravo taunted as he twirled his trident, Tomatent before charging at Bima. "_En garde_!" He shouted "Get ready" in French.

Bima defended the trident swing with his claws, only for Bravo to pull off and thrust him with the trident's hilt, pushing Bima a couple of steps. The mangosteen Rider tried to rake Bravo, but the long trident prevented him from getting any clean hit. Bravo just pounded him with the trident's hilt and slashed him at chest.

"I'm not done yet!" Bima snapped. After standing up, Bima sliced his lock twice. He had to do this to take down a powerful foe like Bravo.

**HAI~H! MANGOSTEEN AU LAIT!**

Bima took a set up stance while charging his claws, and then he summoned a gigantic energy mangosteen with its endocarp open forming spikes as he reached out his hand to the sky. He then swung his hand down to move the giant mangosteen, so its "spikes" could hit Bravo. The now Mister Catcher didn't let that outwit him either. He sliced his lock thrice to activate another finisher to counterattack.

**TOMATO SPARKING!**

Bravo twirled his Tomatent to create an energy tomato, he then brought the tomato up to the air to intercept the mangosteen, destroying it which caused the tomato and mangosteen juices splashed all over the place.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fraise and Asura, both of them were running and rolling, evading each other's shots like a gunfight in action movies. Fraise with her bow Berrybow and Asura with his katars Limettar. After few meters of running, both Riders stopped and they readied their own weapons, aiming at each other. Both of them fired their weapons and the projectiles clashed. They then rushed to each other and clashed their weapons for a while before stepping back.

"Wow, for a ranged combat specialist, you look good on melee combat." Asura noted. "Maybe we can spar together, and then going on a date sometimes?"

"What if I say no?" Fraise retorted as she aimed her arrows to the flirty Chinese-themed Kamen Rider. "But anyways, Thank you for your compliment and I've been used to that." She recalled her time as Puella Magi where she used sword as her main weapons.

Asura rolled aside as Fraise released her arrows again, and he sliced his lock thrice.

**HAI~H! LIME SPARKING!**

Suddenly, Asura's shoulder armors opened, and "hands" on Asura's shoulder armors began to fold out, until he got four additional mechanic arms on his armor! Four arms on Lime Arms? (Pardon for the pun) Also, each additional hand gained a copy of his Limettar! He then swiftly deflected the arrow with these katars in mechanic hands with ease.

"W-what the-?!" Fraise gawked in shock upon seeing this "abomination". Then, her mind shifted to some kind of… unpleasant scenes with tentacles. "T-T-Tentacle rape?! Eew!" She then shrugged off that imagination clouding her mind, and started to focus back to battle.

"Surprised, Sayaka-chan?" Asura cheerfully inquired. "Anyways, this is just the beginning, darling!"

Asura then rushed towards Fraise and tried to hack and slash her. Of course, with the weapons as many as those, the pineberry Rider had trouble to parry those, let alone evade them. Though she managed to block and evade few blows, she mostly got the slashes and thrusts cleanly. The flamboyant lime Rider then brought the Limettars in his both real hands to Fraise, pushing her tumbling.

"Mou!" Fraise growled annoyed as she stood up. "I just need this guy to bring you up!" Fraise then pulled out and unlocked her another Lockseed, which had blueberry design and "LS-15" code.

**BLUE~BERRY!**

The blueberry appeared above Fraise before she replaced the currently used lock.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pineberry armors disappeared, so the blueberry could land over her.

**BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF~ THE NUNCHAKU!**

The blueberry opened and folded into place. The tops of blueberries became shoulders, and the vines jutted out from her backplate from the blueberry's back bottom. On her chestplate was a blueberry in shape of upside-down heart. Upon transforming, a pair of nunchucks appeared in her hands. Fraise had changed into **Blueberry Arms**.

Fraise twirled her nunchucks by the hanging ends, before doing a pose like a legendary martial arts actor, Bruce Lee did, complete with a… "HWACCHA~!"

The now blueberry Rider then jumped and swung her nunchuck, Berry Bluechuck in attempt to assault Asura upwards, and the six-armed Rider blocked it with his additional hands. She then kicked his chin in a somersault, sending him blown away, but he quickly retaliated with a cartwheel roll. The blueberry Rider then rushed forwards to attack, which brought both fighting Riders to clashed their weapons for moments until Fraise kicked him at his chest and kicked him at head with a jumping roundhouse kick, knocking him aside. Asura then got up on his feet before repeatedly slashing the air to send several slashing beam projectiles to Fraise, only to be knocked off with some nunchuck swings. She then sliced her lock once.

**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY SQUASH!**

Fraise swung her nunchucks with graceful moves as they were charged up with energy blueberries flying around her wrists. She then proceeded to smash Asura's mechanical arms, and then she sent powerful and quick blows to Asura, decimating him and rendering Battler normal again. Battler's jinbaori got shredded and his face got some bruises from the attack.

* * *

Next up was Viscount and Kurokage. The former seemed to have advantage over the latter due to Sonomura's Lockseeds graded higher than Hideyoshi's. Kurokage wasn't a slouch himself, either. He managed to fend off some of Viscount's shots and lunged for an attack with his spear Kagematsu. Granted with such long weapon the pinecone Rider could reach the adversities otherwise other Riders could hardly reach. Also, a long spear could enhance his area of defense. Viscount, on the other hand had not just a kind of weapon, but two kinds. A cutlass and a flintlock. These made his fighting style more versatile, considering he could switch between melee and ranged combat without any difficulty.

Kurokage landed some whacks, pounds, thrusts, and slashes on Viscount with ease, but the Red Hot leader didn't yield just yet, as he tried to strike back with cutlass slashes. Of course, most of the attacks were just halted by the spear, but the pirate-themed Rider just shot Kurokage at chest when he didn't expect it. Then, when Kurokage's defenses were left open, Viscount proceeded with swift slash attacks and sometimes with quick shots. After getting quick attacks, Kurokage quickly retaliated and proceeded to counterattack. He jumped and lunged with his spear Kagematsu to mark a decisive hit on Viscount at head, sending him tumbling.

"How's that?" Kurokage taunted. "Don't judge book by its cover!"

"Tch, all big talk!" Viscount groaned angered as he stood up. "Don't think you're the top gun!"

Viscount shot rapidly while rushed toward Kurokage, only to be fend off by the latter spinning, but he was left open for slashing attacks, and the former kicked off Kurokage's Kagematsu and kicked him again at chest to push him few steps back. The cherry Rider then fired a charged shot from his flintlock to have him tumbled off.

"See? You're just all big talk!" Viscount mocked as he sliced his lock once.

**COME ON! CHERRY SQUASH!**

"And goodbye!" Viscount bid as he slashed the air to make a slashing beam projectile and then he finished it with an energy shot, charging the slashing beam faster!

"Don't get carried away!" Kurokage retorted as he picked up his spear and sliced his lock thrice.

**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!**

Kurokage spun in high speed before flying towards Viscount like a black tornado, with energy pinecone enveloping him. The tornado then clashed with Viscount's energy projectiles, and the latter won over the former in power, sending the pinecone Rider flying and hitting the tree, reverting his transformation as he stumbled. Hideyoshi had his face bruised and some minor wounds peeking from the shredded jacket and shirt.

Back with Bima and Bravo, they went back on fighting, and clashing their weapons, blocking each other's attacks. Bravo then used his trident to fend off his attacks and attack the mangosteen Rider by hitting him at his chest by its hilt, and then proceeded with some slashes and thrusts. He then thrusted Bima once more so he could send him tumbled away.

"Hahahaha!" Bravo laughed mockingly. "Is that all you got?"

When Bravo was about to finish Bima off, suddenly something came at him. Energy bullets. Bravo turned to deflect them, and he saw Ryugen back in Budou Arms shooting at him, which he repelled with a trident spin. The dragon Rider then flipped her gun reversed so she wielded it as if she had been using a tonfa. Bravo and Ryugen then quickly charged to each other with the latter mostly avoiding his attacks. Granted that the gun could be barely used as melee weapon, as it intended for ranged fight. Not to mention the barrel was too short for blocking attacks.

Ryugen then flipped back to give herself some room to shoot Bravo, which he shrugged off with the Tomatent. He then shot the net from the end of its hilt, capturing Ryugen while catching her off guard!

"Kuh…!" Ryugen groaned, trying to get off from the net.

"Ara, you must be surprised." Bravo said. "Because there's no way for you _amateurs_ to match a pro like me!"

"Don't get cocky!" Bima shouted as he ran to Bravo and swiped the tomato-armored Rider with his claws, trying to return the favor. He then kicked Bravo back while the latter tried to charge at him, and the Ghatotkacha-motif Rider continued with shooting multiple slashing projectiles from his Kuku Bimanggis, sending the patissier turned Kamen Rider further stumbling away. After that, Bima tore the net all around Ryugen, setting her free.

"Thank you, Kamijou-san." Ryugen thanked.

"No problem." Bima answered.

"_CONCENTREZ-VOUS!_" Bravo shouted "Focus!" in French as he rushed back to Bima and Ryugen, starting to whack them with his tridents, Ryugen evaded while Bima parried the strike and swiped in return, which Bravo missed. Ryugen then shoot him at his back, which he unnoticed, and then Bima used this as chance to strike him down, with his Kuku Bimanggis charged with energy mangosteen slices and swiped him to deal the fatal blow.

"_C'EST INCROYABLEEEEEE!" _Bravo screamed "It can't be!" in French as he fell tumbling from the attack. Just when he was about to stand up, Ryugen readied her own finishing blow as she sliced her lock once.

**HAI~H! BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

Ryugen cocked the hammer on her gun Budou Ryuhou, so as she aimed the gun at Bravo, the energy grape orbs flew around the gun from the grape-like compartment on both sides of the gun, while an aura of golden chinese dragon wrapped around the gun barrel.

"Eat this!" Ryugen roared as she pulled the gun's trigger. As the violet dragon head appeared upon the gunbarrel and roared, the gun fired volley of purple energy shots like a gatling gun, hitting Bravo rapidly and relentlessly. To add the firepower, the dragon charged to Bravo, resulting an explosion.

"_DIS DOOOOONC!_" Bravo screamed as he got blown away from the shot, forced out of his transformation as he tumbled. Sanji groaned in pain after he forcefully reverted to normal.

* * *

"**Whoa! Look at these battles! Suddenly, the fight turned into the heat as we got three Riders down! Gridon blasted off by Ryugen! It reminds us to some kind of a video game with monsters, and it's tickling our stomachs! After that, she moved to help Bima taking down Bravo! Oh, we also got Kurokage's butt getting handed by Viscount with his fiery blasts and swashbucklers! Then, Asura's charm couldn't even hold Fraise from getting him kung-fu'd! As for Gaim and Baron, they're still fighting for it!"**

* * *

Back with Gaim, she now was in **Pine Arms**, with pineapple-like shielded shoulder armors and spiky yellow breastplate and back of helmet. She swung the pineapple-like meteor hammer at its spiked end to Baron, who now in **Mango Arms**, clad in red-and-orange armor with mango dices on shoulders, abs, and curled down horns. The latter blocked it with her long mace with large spiked mango dice-like morning star. Baron then yelled as she charged to Gaim with her red-and-orange cape flailed, and then she beat Gaim with her mace Mango Punisher. She then thrusted Gaim at her chest with hilt of the mace, and she swung the mace with full power to send her swatted away, tumbling her.

"Let's finish this." Baron scoffed as she sliced her lock once.

**COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!**

"Not over yet!" Gaim responded as she got up, slicing her lock thrice.

**SOIYA! PINE SPARKING!**

The pineapple armor reformed into its fruit form, flew off from Gaim. The samurai Rider then threw her meteor hammer Pine Iron to the insides of the big pineapple, connecting them. She then threw the big pineapple with full force, as it was pretty heavy for her to pull, so expect heavy hit from it.

Baron on the other hand charged up her Mango Punisher with energy mango dices, making it grew twice its size. She then swung the mace with all her might to respond the giant pineapple throw until they collided, brewing out sparks and fierce shockwave strong enough to shake grasses and trees around them.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Both opposing Riders were pushing their weapons as strong as possible to decide whose blow would break off another to land a decisive hit. After few moments of pushing all their strength into their weapons, the big pineapple managed to drop off the mace, hitting Baron hard to the point she got blown away!

The pineapple then returned to Gaim, disconnecting from Pine Iron and forming back her Pine Arms armor.

* * *

Back at school, the spectators and the non-combatant Beat Riders watched the battles from the large monitor on the stage while cheering on their respective Riders. They sure had some excitement to see who would wIn this Battle Royale. However, Madoka thought otherwise. She looked with a bit of worry now that Team Gaim had to fight their former teammate who turned out to be the leader of Team Baron.

"I wonder if Homura-chan would be okay…" Madoka sighed, hoping something bad wouldn't happen to Homura, especially after she decided to duel with Kyouko against her wishes.

"I'm sure she's okay." Hitomi said as she patted Madoka's shoulder. This made the pinkette lightened up a bit. "If Kyousuke-kun did it, then I'm pretty sure Homura can."

"That's right!" Osomatsu triplets added.

"Besides, she's our ace after all!" Choromatsu added cheerfully.

_(End song)_

Suddenly, a zipper portal appeared in the air, and a monster bursted out. This monster had humanoid shape, but he also had plant-like features around his body. His body had venus fly trap pitchers on torso, thighs, and arms. There were also leaves as his shoulder armors. He wielded a pair of three-pronged clawed gauntlets with their main bodies made of venus fly trap pitcher cups. His head also resembled that of venus fly trap with the tendril as an ahoge of some sort, and his face resembled fly trap's mouth, with no mouth visible and dark eyes.

This monster, **Nepenthes Kaijin **let out a bestial roar as he began terrorizing everyone at Mitakihara High! The crowds who watched the footage turned to him as they heard this savage roar, and began running for their lives! Madoka and the rest of non-combatant Team Gaim ran away, with the plant monster to go after the pinkette.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mitakihara Park, more monsters appeared from several zipper portals in the air, and they began assaulting Riders who was still fighting. While Viscount was about to go to where Fraise was, a kaijin with all-metallic body, constellation mapping, and dragon-like gauntlets, **Dragon Zodiarts **appeared and smacked him at his face. He tried to fight back with swift slashes and shoots, but the Zodiart's gauntlet protected it from the attacks. He then went all the way to swashbuckle the dragon kaijin, first with swift slashes at its gut, but its armor was too thick to cut, sustaining no damage. The steel-clad Zodiarts then grabbed Viscount at his neck before throwing him aside.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaim and Baron, they had to postpone their supposed duel as they had to face vast number of monsters. And no, they weren't Inves at all. These monsters were entirely different, even to each other, given their different natures. Both rival Riders now had to work together even just this once to wipe them out.

"Tch. We've got a company." Baron muttered annoyed.

"I know!" Gaim responded as she stretched Pine Iron rope. "Let's sort these out!"

First, Gaim twirled her Pine Iron before throwing it to the bulky-bodied kaijin with iron ball on its left arm, and then she pulled it to swing the meteor hammer to other kaijins around it. Baron just swung her mace to the Kaijins, beating them down all the way. Gaim then combined Pine Iron with her katana-gun hybrid weapon, Musou Saber to form some kind of kusarigama, Pine Iron Kusarigama Mode. She threw the spiked end of Pine Iron to kaijins before she swung it to the ones behind her, and then she slashed some of them approaching with the Musou Saber end of kusarigama. When she hacked and slashed the kaijins, she suddenly got… a phone call? When she tried to answer the call, kaijins leaped in to interrupt her, but she swatted them away with ease. She then answered the call.

"Hello! Just what the heck are you wanna tell me?" Gaim began with annoyed tone, as she kicked off a kaijin and slashed another approaching her. Whoever called her didn't know what kind of predicament she was in, it seems. "I'm busy with these monsters here!"

"_So you they must be appeared there too._" This voice, which was Hitomi's spoke from the other side of phone. "_A monster appeared here at school!_"

"Say what?!" Gaim gawked shocked as she slashed another kaijin trying to interrupt her conversation.

"_Sorry to interrupt you, but-_"

"I know! I'm going then!" Gaim closed her phone call as she pulled out a white-and-pink lock like Lockseed, but with some motorcycle parts on it and an image of sakura / cherry blossom on its front. After she unlocked it, the lock grew in size and unfolded to form a motorcycle with sakura theme. Gaim then rode this Lockvehicle bike, Sakura Hurricane after holstering the Musou Saber back, and then she revved up its engine.

"Oi! Do you wanna leave me alone?!" Baron retorted as she smacked the Kaijins trying to harm her. She pulled out similar Lockvehicle, but with black in color and rose image. As she unlocked the bike lock, it turned into a similar motorcycle as Sakura Hurricane, but it had rose on the front, and rose leaf as its front fender.

"Let's go." Baron said as she rode her bike Rose Attacker.

"Okay." Gaim replied. She wanted to go back to school because of her worry about her friends terrorized by that kaijin, especially Madoka. Both Riders drove off their bikes through the kaijins to their school.

* * *

Ryugen, Fraise, and Bima were also dealing with kaijins, with Ryugen shooting surrounding kaijins, Fraise with her archery, and Bima using his claws to hack and slash them. Those kaijins' numbers were very much to handle, although there was three Gaim Riders to boot. As Bima slashed some more of the kaijins, something rang somewhere around his suit. He picked up the phone to see the text message from Homura as Gaim.

_Kamijou, sorry to leave you guys behind, but Madoka and Hitomi are in danger! I'm going back to school while you guys handle them!_

_- Akemi Homura, Dec 14 4:32 PM_

Bima then continued his hacking and slashing to the kaijin army, and keeping them from approaching Ryugen and Fraise.

"Himeko, Sayaka!" Bima shouted at the girls while keeping the kaijins at bay.

"What's wrong?" Ryugen replied as she fended off a kaijin attack from her and shot it.

"Leave these monsters to me! You go get Akemi and Sakura!"

"But Kyousuke-kun! You can't handle them with number like this!" Fraise responded as she locked down a kaijin's weapons, shoved it off from her and slashed it.

"Don't worry about me!" Bima responded. "Besides, you've got something in your hands, right, Himeko?"

"I know! Use this!" Ryugen answered as she tossed a Lockseed with watermelon design and "LS-10" code at Kamijou. After getting the lock, he proceeded to unlock.

**SUIKA!**

The gigantic watermelon appeared behind Bima, and then he set the lock onto his belt, cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H!**

After the Mangosteen Arms vanished, Bima jumped into the watermelon as it opened its stemmed hatch.

**SUIKA ARMS! OODAMA BIG BANG!**

Upon entering, the watermelon transformed into a humanoid robot with size three times of normal Riders, with watermelon peels for its armor and red booted legs, as well as kabuto helmet with watermelon slice-like head crest and some kind of ornament resembling samurai ponytail. Its fingertips were hollowed, as if they were intended to shoot projectiles. On its both arms, a pair of clawed gauntlets like Mangosteen Arms' Kuku Bimanggis appeared, except that it had watermelon theme and watermelon slices as the claws.

Now Bima had **Suika Arms**!

With this gigantic armor, Bima could topple the kaijins easily like bugs to be swatted. He first swatted the kaijins with his gigantic claws, and then he delivered a spinning rake before charging his claws with energy watermelon slices, slashing the air to make watermelon slash beams to kaijins all around him, destroying all of them in process.

* * *

Back with Madoka, Hitomi, and Osomatsu triplets trying to escape from Nepenthes Kaijin, the latter had some kaijins backing him up, cornering Gaim members. The fly trap kaijin then lifted his arms, threatening Madoka to slash her, which made her screamed in fear. Just when Nepenthes was about to attack Madoka, suddenly something approached him, and he got hit on his back! Madoka snapped out of her panic as she realized who did that to him. Then, Gaim on Sakura Hurricane, Baron and Ryugen on Rose Attackers, and Fraise on HibisCyclone, a hibiscus-themed purple-and-white motorcycle, arrived at school. Gaim now had the strawberry armor, with the strawberry top and stem on her left shoulder, the tip on right shoulder, and strawberry-shaped chest armor; she had become **Ichigo Arms**. Baron and everyone else returned into their basic Arms. Gaim threw some kunais with strawberry on their middles to the Kaijins, which exploded upon hitting them. Baron then jousted kaijins with her lance as she zoomed with a clash. Ryugen and Fraise assisted both Riders with their ranged weapons to clear the way for Gaim to reach Madoka and the other Gaimers. Gaim then stopped nearby Madoka and the rest of Team Gaim.

"Madoka, you okay?" Gaim asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Madoka answered.

But they had to postpone their conversation as Nepenthes Kaijin leaped in, knocking Gaim off her bike. After Gaim got up on her feet, Nepenthes rushed in, only for the former to pull out Musou Saber with Iaijutsu move, slashing him at his gut. Gaim then continued with swift slashed all around him, but the venus fly trap kaijin blocked them with his claws. The Rider and the monster kept colliding their weapons until Gaim ducked his rake, and countered with rising slash and a kick. Nepenthes swiped his claws to Gaim, which she blocked, and then he sent some clear rakes on her.

Baron drove her bike while slashing some monsters with her lance, while Ryugen and Fraise shot them as they zoomed in forward. Baron sliced her lock once more.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Baron charged her spear with energy banana, and then she accelerated the bike to have it dashed towards the kaijins, lunging the spear as she did. She then spun in aileron roll, enveloped with energy rose aura and the banana bursted out of the rose's center, drilling through the kaijins, destroying them as she passed through and stopped after. Ryugen and Fraise shot some kaijin while driving their bikes around, until they stopped back-to-back and sliced their respective locks once.

**HAI~H! BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

**SOIYA! PINEBERRY SQUASH!**

Both Riders fired their weapons upwards, conjuring rain of arrows from Fraise's arrow, and rain of energy beams and an energy dragon from Ryugen's Budou Ryuhou. All the rain shots hit the kaijins, destroying them in process.

Back with Gaim and Nepenthes Kaijin, she moved the Ichigo Lockseed from her Sengoku Driver into Musou Saber, preparing for finisher.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU! (100)**

Gaim took the battle stance as the katana-gun sidearm charged up, all the yellow bars on the weapon glowed.

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Gaim swung her Musou Saber to conjure a giant kunai like she had thrown earlier, only to divide into hundreds of normal-sized kunais, which would rain Nepenthes. However, the plant-themed kaijin opened his mouth, stretching ridiculously larger to form a large fly trap mouth of some sort, and the kunais went into it, getting swallowed! What's more, this kaijin didn't explode after he ate all those explosive kunais!

"What the-?!" Gaim gawked in disbelief, shocked to see the kaijin actually _ate_ all the kunai bombs.

"Now… to take "Maiden of Fate"..." Nepenthes spoke with creepy, scary monotone. He then opened his mouth, spitting all the kunais he had just eaten to Gaim, sending her flying upon explosion! While Gaim knocked out, he used this chance to take someone whom he referred as "Maiden of Fate". Nepenthes leaped past Gaim, and then he beated Hitomi and Osomatsu triplets aside, and it left only Madoka. He approached the pink-haired female dancer of Gaim, and the latter stepped back in fear. So, his target was revealed to be Madoka all along?

"Madoka!" Gaim shouted angry, struggling to get up on her feet, before the monster get into Madoka. "Don't ever you dare to touch Madoka!"

Gaim then cocked the hammer on Musou Saber, setting it into Gun Mode as the yellow bars glowed, indicating loaded ammunition. As she aimed the gun barrel at Nepenthes, he quickly took Madoka and brought her before him, using her as shield!

"You son of bitch!" Gaim cussed angry when the plant monster used Madoka as human shield.

Nepenthes then used his ahoge to whip Gaim, and he leaped past Gaim to the zipper portal he had come from, bringing Madoka along with him, and thus kidnapping her!

"MADOKA!" Gaim cried aloud as she got back onto her Sakura Hurricane, and drove it zooming into the portal.

"After her!" Baron instructed as she drove her Rose Attacker, entering the portal as well, followed by Ryugen and Fraise. The portal then closed soon after. Seeing Gaim and her fellow Riders (plus Baron) entered the portal to rescue Madoka, Hitomi could only stare at the closing portal with worry, hoping Homura and the others would make it safe.

"Homura, Himeko, Sayaka, Kyouko…" Hitomi sighed worried. "Please be careful…"

Just then, a giant watermelon rolled to the school field, and transformed into Suika Arms humanoid mode. While she knew that Suika Arms originally belonged to Homura, Hitomi could recognize the bodysuit under the armor. He was Bima AKA Kyousuke, her boyfriend.

"Kyousuke-kun?" Hitomi responded upon his arrival.

"Where's Akemi and the others?" Bima asked.

"They… entered that portal." Hitomi answered, nearly whimpering. "That monster… he kidnapped Madoka."

Hearing his girlfriend's explanation, Bima could only sigh, hoping the other Riders could get her back safe…

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Alright so here's the first part of Gaim's segment. Homura and the gang jump into a dimension. But not just a dimension, and it's totally different from Helheim. C'mon, guess. In the next chapter, the war reaches its extreme! But what happens next? See it for yourself next chapter!**

**Oh, before I forgot, here's the quizzes!**

_**Quiz 1: Gridon screaming after getting Ryugen's Spinning Hoop via Squash function. Can you guess whom he quoted from? (Hint: Rocket, and Sagara said "video games with monsters")**_

_**Quiz 2: "LISTEN AND BE AMAZED!" and "If you don't fight, you won't survive". DJ Sagara said those when airing Beat Riders Hotline. Where those lines come from?**_

**As usual, shoot your answers in your review! This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAAA~!**


	3. Gaim Magica: Sengoku Battle Royale Pt 2

**Pega-Rider: Hello, readers! Back with me Pega-Rider with the second part of Gaim's segment! Okay, now we're getting into the AU version of Japan's 16th century, and the war reaches its extreme! Oh, no pun intended. And as you see, more Bujin Riders than the movie, as well as OC warlords.**

**Pikatwig: And I'm here to help out.**

**Pega-Rider: Alright. Now it's getting intense there.**

**Pikatwig: And thus, I'm involved in two different versions of this movie war. Oh! Before I forget, a fun little fact, in the second Battride War game, the voice actress of Madoka is actually in it.**

**PR: Wow~! The game itself looks so cool, anyway. But sadly, I don't have PS3. T_T**

**Pikatwig: It's also on the Wii U.**

**PR: I don't have it either. OTL Anyways, what'll you see in this chapter and how crowded is it, check it out for yourself! Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: We, Pega Rider, and Kamen Rider Chrome doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of Kamen Rider Chrome, KKD Silver, Seeker213, JGResidentEvil, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

Kamen Riders… they were known as heroes of justice, fighting against monsters and villains to protect humanity. The armors, belts, and bikes. All made them very easily recognized. What happened if… they became the warrior who fought for their lords in order to assure their clans' domination over the world? In the world where the war broke out everytime… The world of colossal conflict, warring over the throne of world conqueror, in the world different from our world...

In Sengoku Period, Era of Extreme War...

Somewhere, in totally different location, or even different world altogether, there were several people, divided in two groups, with a group faced another. Both groups had some tall flag like ones used in war during Sengoku Period to represent a clan. One group had the white flag with a symbol of a rocket with anime-styled compound eyes like Kamen Riders had, while another ones had red flag with an insignia resembling bat. All of them carried weapons, and they were about to war with each other. Some of them rode horses and jeeps as cavalry.

"So here we are, Masayuki!" A silver-haired female figure in front of red-flagged army exclaimed as she pointed her katana at her opponent. She had waist-length silver hair, with narrow-pupiled red eyes. Her fangs poked out of her mouth, implying this woman wasn't just a human. She wore school uniform of some sort, with green coat and skirt over white shirt, as well as red necktie. Over the uniform was a gold-and-red jinbaori, with the gold part was painted with bat-like image at back, and splattered blood at front. She was leading the red-flagged army. "Now we'll defeat you before Ieyasu's force!"

"As you wish, **Kenshin.**" This female whom the woman, Kenshin called out, **Masayuki **responded as she pointed her folded paper fan at Kenshin. She had purple hair in pompadour and purple eyes. His attire consisted of a white Happi over black jacket and white sailor school uniform, and green skirt, over the white shirt and red necktie. She also wore a white headband with kanji of "Yuujou (lit. Friendship)" and a big red dot between two kanjis, representing flag of Japan. She lead the army of white-flagged troopers. "Come forth, Fourze."

Soon after, a figure of some sort appeared from the army crowd. He was clad with white spacesuit-like body suit with black portion along the black waist. His gauntlets had cylindrical design with an orange circle on the right and black square on the left. He also wore boots with similar design as his gauntlets, with a blue cross on the right, and yellow triangle on the left. His shoulder pads were silver in color, and rather puffy. His helmet was the most interesting feature of the suit. It was conical-shaped like a rocket, with wings as the earpieces. He had orange typical Rider compound eyes on the black portion on the face, with antennae looked like the eyebrows, which made his face looked bright and full of spirit. His belt buckle looked a bit bulky, with four red switches flipped down and four switches on same color as his paralleled gauntlets and boots. This figure, **Fourze **originally was a Kamen Rider of some sort, but actually, the term was a complete stranger in this world, so him and probably other Riders were referred as warriors ascended into deity-like being who served a clan in that era. A **Bujin Rider. **He then ran to his lord's side.

"UCHUU KITAAAAAAA!" Fourze yelled to his lungs hammily as he stood by his lord's side and rose his hands energetically. He then rode a white-and-black motorcycle shaped like space shuttle at its front fairing, and shuttle booster nozzle-like rear fairing, complete with wings. Riding **Machine Masshigler**, Fourze revved the engine as he and the entire army prepared for the war.

"Come forth, Kiva!" Kenshin called out, and then a Bujin with vampiric-looking armor appeared from the Kenshin's army. His red chest armor was bordered by black curves to make it looked like chest and abs, while the rest of torso armors were silver and it had a collar like robes worn by dracula. His shoulder armors were shaped like wings, bound by chain to the torso armor. He had kneepads with bat-like markings, and a shin guard on his right leg shaped like closed bat wings. His helmet had mixed aspects of bat and Jack-O-Lantern, with the eyes looked like bat wings, and the silver mouthpiece looked like having fangs due to the elongated section of eye-wings. On his forehead and over the eye-wings had red relief of some sort. He wore a red belt with a black-and-gold bat of some sort hanging, attached to the belt, and on the waists were slots for whistles, three on each side. He was **Bujin Rider Kiva, **serving under Kenshin.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" The bat on Kiva's belt, **Kivat Bat the 3rd **yelled as the bat-themed Rider rode a red motorcycle resembling Harley-Davidson bike, except that all three front lighters were clumped together in a hollow red arc front fairing. A **Machine Kivar. **Like Fourze, he revved the bike engine, preparing for Kiva army to strike until…

"GO!"

After a yell by Kenshin, Kiva Army started the attack, charging toward Fourze Army. Fourze Army also charged in defense. Both parties started to clash to each other, with the troops of an army fought with another ones. Both Bujin Riders jumped off their bikes, charging to each other while exchanging punches and kicks. Since this was a war, expect the situation being chaotic.

Someone watched the war from afar, riding a brown horse from the edge of cliff above warring Bujin Rider forces. This one looked like a Bujin Rider like the others, but he resembled Gaim, except the orange armor was painted red instead, with ominous flame-like black marking all over the armor. His sword-like head crest was crimson colored at its "blade" and "handle", and the visor had red orange slices. The back of helmet sported red orange skin-like pattern, and the silver mouthpiece had black color to made the helmet looked like having open mouth. He wore Sengoku Driver belt like other Kamen Riders from Gaim's world wore, except the faceplate showed the Gaim's face with crimson-colored visor over black background decorated with red-lined black flame, adding the ominosity to this figure. The Lockseed used on the belt was similar to that of Gaim's Orange Lockseed, except it was crimson instead of orange, and the bottom flap had red-colored Daidaimaru image decorated with black flames all around. Besides Musou Saber holstered on the left waist, this Gaim-lookalike had Daidaimaru with crimson colored blade in his right hand.

He was the strongest of Bujin Rider, **Bujin Gaim.**

"Now… to eliminate those foolish Bujins and take over the world!" Bujin Gaim exclaimed. The goal of conquest had moved him to keep an eye on the Bujin Riders, and what kind of move he'd make...

* * *

Somewhere else on the world, the a Bujin Rider with black body suit and mechanical silver armor fought against the Bujin Rider with purple body and red markings on the face that made him looked like Oni, as well as the horns, and literal Oni face engraved on his forehead, complete with horns. This black-and-silver Rider had red lines along the limbs and torso, as well as a face with half circle-shaped eyes, separated by the red linings, making his face looked like a Phi Greek letter. He wielded the sword with red blade while the Oni-Like Rider wielded a pair of drumsticks with oni head on their tips. They were **Bujin Rider ****Faiz, **and **Bujin Rider ****Hibiki **respectively.

* * *

Somewhere else, a blue-and-silver Bujin Rider with hercules beetle theme fought a red-and-silver beetle-themed Bujin Rider with mechanical design. The blue beetle Rider wielded a sword with set of cards in it, and the chest armor and shoulder armors had a spade symbol. The face also had spade, with the tip of spade curled to form a horn, and a smaller rear horn, which made his face looked like hercules beetle. The red Rider also had beetle horn, and blue compound eyes. The chest armor had beetle's shell. While the blue beetle Rider looked more medieval in style, the red Rider looked more futuristic with the streamlined yet mechanical design. The blue beetle Rider was **Bujin Rider Blade, **and the red beetle Rider was **Bujin Rider ****Kabuto**.

* * *

There were also other Bujin Riders fought each other in different place. One Bujin Rider had black bodysuit and red torso and shoulder armors, and red gauntlets. He had stag beetle-like crests and red eyes, with the silver mouthpiece resembling stag beetle mandibles. Other Rider had red bodysuit with gray shoulder armors and Torso armor with silver chest, as well as black shinguards and boots. His helmet's face was grilled, with the bug-eyes seen through the uncovered section. There was a dragon head-like emblem atop his helmet. The stag beetle Rider, **Bujin Rider ****Kuuga** fought against Bujin Rider **Bujin Rider ****Ryuki**.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"IKUZE, IKUZE, IKUZE!" Shouted the Bujin Rider with black suit and silver-and-red armor. He had train rail-like lines on his middle of torso, arms, and silver mouthpiece, and the helmet had eyes shaped like halved peach, with the tops formed antennae, and the middle of the helmet had golden line. His dorsal armor had yellow-and-black boxy structure. This peach-and-bullet train Rider, **Bujin Rider ****Den-O** charged to the black suited Bujin Rider with yellow pectoral armor, gauntlets, and anklets, as well as helmet shaped vaguely like a stag beetle or Chinese dragon; **Bujin Rider ****Agito**.

* * *

Somewhere else…

"Alright, Game On!" Yelled the green-ponytailed female feudal lord in school uniform under jinbaori with checkerboard motif to command the forces with multiple Bujin Riders unlike previous armies. This feudal lord was **Shingen**.

There were sixteen Bujin Riders under her. Unlike previous Bujin Riders, they were somehow simple-looking and most of them were based on insects. The black-and-green Rider with silver gloves and boots was **Bujin ****Ichi-go, **while the similar Rider with red gloves and boots was **Bujin ****Ni-gou. **The green Rider with orange helmet was **Bujin ****V3; **The black Rider with hook-like right arm was **Bujin ****Riderman; **the silver Rider was **Bujin ****X;** the lizard-like Rider was **Bujin ****Amazon;** the red-and-black beetle-like Rider was **Bujin ****Stronger;** the green Rider with brown gloves and boots was **Bujin ****Skyrider;** the black hornet-motif Rider with silver tasseled gloves and boots was **Bujin ****Super-1, **the red-and-silver Rider with ninja-like appearance was **Bujin ****ZX; **the pitch black Rider with fleshes between the armor segments was **Bujin ****Black, **the Black-and-green Rider wielding a beam saber was **Bujin ****Black RX, **the green monstrous hopper-like Rider was **Bujin ****Shin; **the green-and-gold Rider with no belt unlike other Bujin Riders was **Bujin ****ZO, **and the similar Rider with green leaf-like motif body was **Bujin ****J. **Also, the last Bujin was black-and-white in suit color, with black plating on the sides of arms and legs, and the rest of armors was perfectly synchronized with black and white color. His helmet had cicada motif with green bug eyes. He was **Bujin Rider Showa.**

"Don't think you have more than one Bujin makes you better!" The black-haired girl in white kimono and black hakama pointed her wine bottle at Shingen. She was the leader of opposing force to Showa's force, **Orihime.** Standing beside her was a bluish silver Rider with G letter on chest armor and eyes. He was **Bujin Rider G. "**Attack!"

After the declaration of war, both forces charged to each other. They began battling and decimating each other. That is, until somebody came to them.

Suddenly, groups of kaijins appeared and attacking both armies, either G or Showa's. As they began the genocide on both forces, Nepenthes Kaijin appeared and attacked Bujin Rider G. He fought back with sending some slashes and stabs, only to be evaded and countered with tentacle whip attack from his shoulders. After whipping, Bujin G stumbled, and the plant kaijin opened his chest lid and turning him into energy of some sort, consuming him. Unbeknownst to him, a small bottle of wine dropped from G a moment before the monster consumed him.

"Rider Kick!" Bujin Ichi-go yelled with a flying kick right on one of the kaijin, Gigazelle's face, destroying it dead. However, he got his guard down as the plant kaijin attacked him with his claws, tumbling the first Rider ever. When Nepenthes tried to attack Ichi-go, Bujin Ni-go arrived and punched him right at face, followed by Bujin V3's flying kick. Bujin X and Bujin Riderman leapt in to attack Nepenthes with their weapons, only to be entangled by his tentacle vine and absorbed.

Bujin Amazon and Bujin Shin ran to rake the fly trap kaijin viciously, but he was quick enough to response, and scratched them back before gobbling them a whole. When Bujin Black and Bujin Black RX rushed in, Nepenthes Kaijin shot out Bujin Riderman's hooked rope from his chest cavity to wrap the Black Riders, turning them into energy, absorbing them into his chest.

Bujin ZX threw the shurikens, which exploded upon impact, followed by Bujin Super-1's wave of heat and ice. The ice and heat hit him badly, due to him being plant-based, and plants, along with anything else, cannot stand the sudden change between hot and cold without acclimatisation. And that added with shuriken bombs which prevented him to go any closer to these two Riders. The other Kaijins came to his aid, attacking Bujin Super-1 and Bujin ZX. This made a bit of room for Nepenthes so he could consume them.

"Electro Fire!" Stronger yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground, creating electric wave at Nepenthes Kaijin, but with no avail. This plant monster seemed to be immune to electricity, and he shot out the compact bomb shurikens like Bujin ZX had from his chest cavity, disorienting the electric Kamen Rider from the explosions. Bujin V3 joined up as he leaped in, and engaged Nepenthes one-on-one combat. The plant kaijin avoided his punch before ducked from a high kick. He then swoop the dragonfly-motif Rider with a kick, stumbling hm down. Bujin Stronger came to help, and tried to hold the plant monster at bay, but the latter managed to outwit the former and pushed him off. Just as Nepenthes Kaijin was about to send a whip attack, suddenly a giant hand swatted him away to the cliff, stumbling down. Other Riders turned to see Bujin J, in his gigantic form, **Jumbo Formation!** After getting Nepenthes Kaijin swatted, Bujin J grabbed him, and prepared to crush him in his hands. That is, until he suddenly got hit from behind and collapsed, freeing the fly trap monster. It turned out that Bujin Gaim arrived, and he was the one who hit the gigantic Rider.

"Everybody who oppose me will meet their doom!" Bujin Gaim threatened as he drew his Musou Saber, pointing at remaining Bujin Riders.

"Over our dead body!" Bujin Ichi-go retorted as the surviving Bujin Riders charged at him at once. Bujin Showa was about to help, but prevented by Bujin Skyrider. The locust-themed Rider thought Showa had more important thing to do.

"Run." Bujin Skyrider said.

"Eh?" Bujin Showa asked, confused. He didn't want to leave his comrades alone, but his lord's safety was first. Although he insisted to help, the Showa Riders had to hold this blood orange-armored Bujin Rider's force. And he must not involved. Without a lord, Bujin Riders were nothing but monster, because they evolved beyond humanity, and their lives served only for their lords. The only way to control their overwhelming power is to find a loyalty to someone for a purpose.

"Take Shingen-sama to Ieyasu and run!" Bujin Ni-go ordered.

"But, you…" Showa hesitated.

"That's right! You can't leave us alone!" Shingen cried, almost breaking in tears.

"Even if we'll die, we still have something to do to protect you, Shingen-sama." Bujin J bellowed.

Showa hesitated but then remembered the oath he had made with the others. He then turned to Shingen, "Shingen-sama, we must go! We should leave while Orihime's forces is busy!"

Showa then took Shingen by her hand, running away. Shingen then took the wine bottle G left before being consumed with her. After Showa and Shingen left, Bujin Gaim charged at the remaining Showa Bujin Riders and Orihime's forces...

* * *

Somewhere in the area, people were praying, worshiping at a giant tree of some sort. This tree glowed in blue light, further symbolizing the noble aura of it. The people praying there looked a bit desperate for help, that they had no choice but to plea to their "deity".

"Sacred Tree, please help us!" One of the praying crowd pleaded.

"Please help us!"

"Save the world from prolonged drought, and Bujin Gaim's iron fist!" The priest who led the prayed pleaded.

Suddenly, the golden zipper rip appeared on the Sacred Tree's trunk, and opened. Gaim, Ryugen, Fraise, and Baron burst out of the rip with their Lockvehicle from the golden zipper-like rip on the tree, much to the crowd's surprise. However, it turned into horror as they saw Gaim.

"B-BUJIN GAIM! RUN!" The priest screamed, prompting the crowd to run away, much to Gaim's confusion.

"H-Hey!" Gaim shouted, but those crowd were too afraid to hear her, thinking she was the so-called Bujin Gaim they feared to the most. "Just what happened to them?"

Just as the Riders closed their Lockseeds to cancel their transformation, they found themselves in entirely different place, or rather different world altogether. The girls looked around, only to find no signs of both Madoka or Nepenthes Kaijin. In this stranded and deserted place, they could only assume that they got lost.

"Where are we?" Homura wondered aloud, seeing the entirely different area.

"We're… nowhere." Sayaka said.

"Great, we're stranded." Kyouko huffed, unpleased that they transported into somehow deserted place. "And Kaname is nowhere to be seen."

Himeko then noticed something not too far from the wasteland. There was a church-like castle of some sort, burned by flames from war. Whatever happened on the castle wasn't good.

"Everyone, look!" Himeko said as she pointed at the castle.

* * *

At the castle with a sign of "**HONNOH-JI" **in the front of gate, a Bujin Rider was battling with dozens of monsters along with armed human forces, defending the castle from them. This Bujin Rider had red hawk-like design on the head, yellow clawed gauntlets and round shoulder armors, as well as green three-segmented shin guards resembling grasshopper's leg. On his chest was an insignia composed of red hawk at the top, yellow tiger at the middle, and green grasshopper at the bottom. This Bujin Rider, **OOO** was fighting a purple kaijin with triceratops head on his chest, pteranodon heads on his shoulder, and head resembling horned tyrannosaur head. The purple kaijin, **Dinosaur Greeed **seemed to be able to overwhelm OOO in some way.

* * *

Back at Homura and the gang, they looked at the castle, wondering what happened there. Maybe they could ask for help to look for Madoka, but Gaim Riders thought they had to do help them.

"Let's check it out." Homura advised as she drove her Sakura Hurricane to the castle.

"Wait up!" Sayaka shouted as she drove HibisCyclone, while Himeko and Kyouko followed suit.

* * *

At Castle HONNOH-JI, Homura and the gang arrived at the castle. They could see the chaotic situation on the castle's plaza. Everyone were fighting for their lives, and one Bujin Rider couldn't cut out this invasion. People are dying, getting killed one by one by the kaijins. The surviving armies tried their best to struggle on their feet to counter this all-out attack.

**TAKA, KUJAKU, CONDOR! TA~JA~DORU~**

Bujin OOO, now having red armor based on avian, in **Tajadol Combo, **flew to Dinosaur Greeed to fire fireballs from his shield. The Greeed shrugged them off, and he shot out icicles from his hand, but missed as the animal-themed Bujin Rider evaded. He performed a backflip before opening the shinguards to reveal a pair of talons, while the talons on his toes jutted out. As Bujin OOO collided with Dinosaur Greeed, the latter exploded, destroyed. OOO landed, now reverting back to his previous form, **Tatoba Combo. **However, suddenly he got rapid shots at his chest, making the girls gasp in shock.

Nepenthes Kaijin appeared and relentlessly raked Bujin OOO with his claws. Bujin OOO tried to fight back, but the plant kaijin kept attacking him, not even bothering to give him opportunity to attack back. As the girls just about to enter the castle to help him, OOO stopped them.

"You don't have to worry about me!" Bujin OOO told them as he tried to endure Nepenthes' rakes before stumbled from a kick. "I can handle this!"

"But you…" Homura was about to respond.

"Nobunaga-sama is in danger!" Bujin OOO interrupted. "I have to protect her, and their clan… Gah!"

Homura clenched her fists in anger and pity to hear Bujin OOO having to protect his lord, while the castle and its people were dying. Nepenthes Kaijin stepped on OOO's back, not letting him to stand up. Just as Nepenthes was about to finish him off, Kyouko broke into the castle and leaped at him with her Rose Attacker, knocking him off. She then drifted before stopping her bike.

"For a knight like you, you're such a pathetic excuse." Kyouko huffed as she removed her helmet. "You can't even take out that monster."

"Kyouko! You…!" Homura berated Kyouko for apathetically commenting OOO, who tried his best to protect the castle and his lord, but failed somehow. Why did she say that of all things? Harshly criticized the Bujin Rider for failing to protect his lord?

"But I admit you have strength to protect those dearest for you…" Kyouko said as she dismounted from her bike, and pulled out a Sengoku Driver from her coat, putting it on her waist. "But not enough!" She then pulled out a Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin." Kyouko exclaimed as she unlocked her starting Lockseed.

**BANANA!**

As the banana appeared above her Kyouko twirled the lock in her index finger before setting it in her hand, locking it into her belt.

**LOCK ON!**

She then cut the lock open by pushing the knife-like lever on the belt.

**COME ON! **

**BANANA ARMS!**

The banana fell over Kyouko, transforming her into Baron.

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"Then let us-" Homura said as she pulled out her Orange Lockseed about to transform.

"No need to." Baron interrupted. "I can take care of this freak myself." She then rushed to Nepenthes Kaijin after extending her signature lance Banaspear, lunging it at him to thrust and missed. She then tried to land a slash at him, only to be evaded by the fly trap monster each time she did. She then finally land a hit on him with a slash, followed by another slash before thrusting the lance at his chest. Bujin OOO then stood up after being freed, watching the Knight of Spear doing her job.

"Sugoi…" Bujin OOO gasped in awe as he watched the female Rider going all-out against the plant monster. "I shouldn't lose to her, too!"

He then pulled out his sword with black color and blue linings, and the compartment that looked like coin slot of some sort. Bujin OOO rushed at Nepenthes, tried to slash him, and missed. Baron then tried to whack him as well, only to be blocked and held by her spear. When she tried to approach him to kick, Nepenthes pulled the lance to bring her away, left to right before kicking her off. Bujin OOO charged at him and slashed at his chest, and continued slashing until Nepenthes blocked his attack. Nepenthes then emitted red flash from his eyes, attacking OOO's sight, backing him off a bit. Hurt, Bujin OOO held his eyes.

"This power… Don't tell me…!" OOO gasped as he noticed that attack. That was the same attack as one of rival clan's Bujin Rider, Black. Nepenthes just copied his King Stone Flash.

"Hmph. Is that all you got?" Baron taunted as she stood up, lunging her lance once again and whacking the plant kaijin behind his back. She then slashed him some more, followed by Bujin OOO as he passed through, stumbling Nepenthes.

"No one get in my way…" Nepenthes growled as he stood up.

"He speaks?!" Bujin OOO gawked, surprised to hear human words from such monster.

"You all die!" Nepenthes roared as he whip his tentacles, intended to Baron. Just as it was about to go to Baron…

"Get away!" Bujin OOO yelled as he stepped up, to let him entangled by the whip instead of Baron!

"You…!"

"No way!" Homura gasped in shock, while Sayaka and Himeko just stared at him in horror.

"Your power... shall BE MINE!" Nepenthes roared as he opened his chest cavity. Just when Nepenthes absorbed OOO, something dropped from his belt to the ground. A medal, with red hawk insignia at the middle with golden rim. Nepenthes ate the Rider, consuming him. Homura, Himeko, and Sayaka watched at this nightmare with appalled faces, shocked. Baron remembered about OOO's lord, Nobunaga in danger.

Nepenthes Kaijin then fired another King Stone Flash-like beam, almost hitting Baron as they landed on the ground, but it made minor explosions, smoking. After the smoke subsided, Nepenthes was nowhere to be seen. He had gone. Baron then closed her Lockseed to revert back to her human form, walking over to the medal OOO dropped. As Kyouko picked the medal up, Gaim Riders ran to the castle yard, over to the Baron leader.

"This maybe a worth of power..." Kyouko noted as she stared at the medal she had just picked up. A **Taka Medal.**

"Kyouko, you're still going on that?!" Homura growled angrily as she grabbed Kyouko on her coat collars, unpleased that Kyouko still thinking about gaining more power while they were stranded in another world, no clue about way to go back. Furthermore, they were here because they need to rescue Madoka as soon as possible. Not to mention that the one who could lead to her whereabout, the kidnapper, had got away.

"That was none of my business, actually." Kyouko said coldly. "Maybe we can get some help to take Kaname back, and how."

"Kyouko-chan..." Sayaka muttered, worried about her childhood friend Madoka and Kyouko's desire of attaining more power than anyone else.

Himeko then noticed the living survivors of the castle around, albeit gravely injured from Kaijin attacks.

"Himeko?" Homura asked as she let go of Kyouko, and noticing Himeko running over to one of the survivors.

Himeko checked up one one of the survivor. His condition was terrible, severely wounded by attacks of Kaijins. He couldn't even stand from all those injuries, and he was very weak. He need to get help fast.

"Are you okay?!" Himeko asked one of the survivors.

"Those... Kaijins..." The survivor spoke in weak voice. He couldn't speak properly due to said injury. Despite the need to be silent for a while, he wanted to inform something to the girls.

"Kaijins?" Himeko asked dumbfounded. The only monster they knew in their world was Inves. From what she heard, those kaijins in this world wasn't unfriendly at all.

"Nobunaga-sama... In danger..." The survivor continued.

"You should rest, okay? Don't speak too much!" Himeko warned.

"Perhaps... Ieyasu knows the monster... a lot..." The survivor finished before he went collapsed, knocked out.

"Hey, wake up! Who is Ieyasu?" Himeko begged as she shook the survivor's body. However, he didn't wake up at all, as he already collapsed from those injuries. Homura, Sayaka, and Kyouko ran to Himeko soon after.

"Nobunaga? Ieyasu?" Sayaka asked dumbfounded.

"It seems we're in alternate version of Sengoku Period." Himeko deduced, after connecting the relations of Nobunaga and Ieyasu, and those Kamen Rider-like figures.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Sayaka gawked when hearing Himeko's theory of where they were.

"Think about it. We've gone through rip, not only to different time, but different world altogether." Himeko theorized. "And why do you think there's Kamen Rider-like people in Sengoku Period at first place? And Honnouji castle looking like church?"

"So, we just hopped between worlds, then." Homura concluded.

"Exactly." Himeko answered.

"Then we better go to look for this Ieyasu guy and Madoka." Homura advised.

"Then you guys can go without me." Kyouko said. She remembered about OOO's lord in danger, and somehow she needed to find out more about this world from her. It's not that she wanted to help her, but she only needed one thing from her: a power to settle her dispute with Gaim.

"Kyouko-chan?!" Sayaka gawked in surprise that Kyouko refused to tag along with the others.

"I've something else to do here." Kyouko said as she walked into the castle. Just what she was going to do there?

"Kyouko!" Homura called out.

"I think we should go and take these survivors away." Himeko said. Homura and the others took the survivors away, leaving Kyouko behind.

* * *

Inside the castle was burning with flames as well. Everything in the castle burned, and started to get wrecked by the flames. The interior was messy, with wooden planks, and blocks dropped from the ceilings after being consumed by flames. The flags and curtains that decorated it, burned and dropped all over the floor.

In the throne room of the castle, there was a woman, clad in white Jinbaori over white school uniform of some sort. She was almost six inches tall, with black, bottom-length hair. Her eyes were blue, like her ties she wore. She held a katana with it set down at its blade, standing while awaiting the moment the castle finally crushed.

"**Nobunaga-sama, **we should get out of here!" A girl in black ninja-like attire advised her lord. The clothes were black in color, with a sakura-themed obi wrapping around her waist. Sheathed on her waist was a kodachi, and a headband with golden Japanese-styled drawing of seas around her head.

"I won't leave unless they're safe, **Ranmaru**." This woman, **Nobunaga **responded to her aide, Ranmaru.

"But...!"

Then, Kyouko entered the room, walking towards Nobunaga and Ranmaru. Nobunaga looked at the uninvited guest coming to her room. The redhead seemed to ask something from Nobunaga, or so the latter thought. Ranmaru stepped up to cover her lord, wary if she would do something to her.

"So, you must be Nobunaga." Kyouko said as she approached the feudal lord. "I have something to ask to you."

"What is it?" Nobunaga inquired.

Still wary, Ranmaru covered her lord with her hand, only to be shoved down by the feudal lord herself.

"So, what on the earth is this world? Anyway, should you leave now?" Kyouko asked.

"I won't leave until I know my men are safe." Nobunaga persisted. "You must wandered from far away, and you have good eyes on you."

"I just want a power." Kyouko elaborated. "The power to subjugate everything."

"World unification by arms? That's my long-life dream." Nobunaga smirked. "And you have that spirit well."

"The world where power is something worthy looking for. I see. The good news is, my friends help your men outta here." She replied.

Ranmaru sighed in relief upon hearing the news, glad they were safely escorted out by the outsiders. Looks like they could be reliable somehow. This probably a good chance that Nobunaga could leave, since some of her men survived.

"See? You heard it now, Nobunaga-sama? We should get out of here!" Ranmaru advised. Until…

"Then I'll tell you the bad news." A voice spoke from behind Nobunaga. Everyone at the room turned to the source of voice to their surprise.

The sound of footsteps could be heard. Walking, closer to Nobunaga's throne. From the shadows of throne there was a figure. Kyouko saw this figure as if she knew him well, while Nobunaga and Ranmaru really knew who he was.

"Akemi?!" Kyouko gawked as she saw the figure.

"Bujin Gaim!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

"You won't go with your men." This figure, Bujin Gaim said. The moment she saw this "Gaim", Kyouko realized something different from Homura's, especially the armor part and Lockseed he used. And the heavy-toned male voice spoke from the Bujin Rider. Somehow, the markings all over his armor and visor made him more ominous than Gaim she knew.

"You won't get over Nobunaga-sama-" Ranmaru interrupted as she stepped up to cover her lord, only to be swatted aside, knocking her out of his way. When Nobunaga prepared to slash him, Bujin Gaim suddenly disappeared from her sight as she turned.

"Where is he?!" Nobunaga grimaced. Just then suddenly…

**STAB!**

A red-colored Daidaimaru stabbed through her body from behind. Bloods flowed from the stabbed spot. Nobunaga gasped, without noise. Few moments later, her breath escapes from her body, and her body weakened, with nothing to move. Ranmaru watched this horror with widened eyes, and Kyouko also watched with equally shocked look. Nobunaga then fell to the floor, dead. And Ranmaru started bursting tears.

"NOBUNAGA-SAMAAAA!" Ranmaru screamed, mourning upon her lord's gruesome death. It turned out that Bujin Gaim stabbed Nobunaga behind her. Ranmaru glared at him with fiery hatred, fueled by vengeance. She had to make him pay, big time for killing her most important person in her life, and the one she had sworn to serve for the rest of her life. Thanks to him now Ranmaru became a Ronin. "You killed her! I'll make you pay… that's for sure!"

"Hmph. I dare you! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Bujin Gaim scoffed, ending with an evil laughter as he fired his Musou Saber gun mode before her. When Ranmaru turned back after crouched from the shot, she noticed that Bujin Gaim was gone.

"Nobunaga-sama…" Ranmaru sobbed, mourning over her loss. She had sworn a revenge against Bujin Gaim and his men for killing her lord. But she had to think how to fight them back, as most forces would likely use this chance to defeat them. Furthermore, two important powerhouses in Nobunaga's clan now were gone. However, she couldn't let these to let herself and the survivors down. She turned around, and she noticed that Kyouko wore Sengoku Driver, a transformation belt, which notified her status as Bujin Rider, or so she thought. And an idea came into her head, inspiring her to do what she should.

"You… are a Bujin Rider, right?" Ranmaru asked Kyouko.

"Bujin… what?" Kyouko asked dumbfounded.

"The people evolved beyond the humanity, and you look like possessing one."

"You mean Kamen Rider, right?" Kyouko asked.

"I don't know what Kamen Rider is, but please! You're the only hope for us!" Ranmaru pleaded.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Avenge my lord Nobunaga-sama, and unite the whole world in Nobunaga-sama's name!"

Kyouko looked away from Ranmaru, thinking that this wager was a good idea to begin with. With that, she could learn more about this world, and to settle scores with Homura, her rival. The scores that should be settled at Mitakihara earlier.

"Interestin'." Kyouko smirked. "Anyways, I've got something to do…"

* * *

At following day, Homura, Himeko, and Sayaka walked around the valley, to look for this "Ieyasu" man, so they might have leads to Madoka's whereabouts. Hour by hour, minute by minute were spent just to look for them. And then they rested a bit, slightly exhausted. While other girls just simply sat on the bed of sands, Sayaka laid herself on the sands and removed her shoes.

"Gosh! I'm tired~!" Sayaka whined.

"We're tired too, you know." Homura responded. "Now we've to go to wilderness in nowhere just to look for Madoka."

"Maybe we should rest here, and-"

"I know, but clock's tickin'." Homura pointed out. "Besides we don't get any contacts from Kyouko since then."

"Well… You really care about Madoka-chan so much, don'tcha?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course I am." Homura answered. "She's very dearest to all of us. To me, you, the team… She even take herself as the new leader for Team Gaim. I just don't wanna let her suffer from all the burden she bear… That's why I have to protect Madoka at all costs."

"I see." Sayaka said as she rested her head on her hands. "So you like Madoka?"

"I-I's not like that!" Homura denied, with her face blushed. "We're just friends, that's all!"

"You blushed, he-he-he!" Sayaka teased with finger gun motion. "It means you like her! You lied!"

"Stop it, will ya?!" Homura snarked. "Besides, why do you put off your shoes?"

"Well, walking with shoes is really tiring at this time, so, I think it's better to walk barefoot." Sayaka answered. "And I like it when I'm gonna go barefoot all day."

"Fine, I don't wanna know if you stepped on the rocks." Homura chuckled.

"Hmm... let me guess. Sayaka-san have… foot fetish?" Himeko asked.

"Umm… maybe." Sayaka answered.

"And how's with the Sir Baron?" Homura asked. "Do you and her get along?"

"What? I-I… We indeed get along, and yeah… we dated." Sayaka hesitantly admitted.

"DATED?!" Homura and Himeko gawked, surprised.

"Glad people don't spread this news to Beat Riders Hotline." Sayaka sighed. "Otherwise it'd be a big scandal."

"I think it makes sense." Homura said. "Who would expect a news about cross-team lesbian couple?"

"Yeah, but I told my parents about it and they said they don't mind." Sayaka replied. "Also I got the nails painted! Look!"

Sayaka then showed the girls the nail art, in pink and black resembling Fraise Pineberry Arms' color scheme. Himeko wondered when she did do the nail art. During Sayaka's birthday, Homura and Sayaka went to paint the latter's nails.

"How cute!" Himeko praised. "Besides, do Kyouko-san know about this, and… your foot fetish?"

"Well, I showed Kyouko-chan these, and… yeah, I think she knows it. She said that I look cute when barefoot." Sayaka answered.

"And let me guess, that's the reason for going barefoot on your birthday." Himeko guessed.

"Maybe. Te-hehe~" Sayaka giggled with her tongue poked out a bit. "Oh, let me call Kyouko." She said as she was about to take out her cellphone.

"There's no cellular signals here." Himeko interrupted. "So our phones are useless."

All girls looked at their cellphones, all of them have no signals. So it was impossible for them to call, text, or even browse. Sayaka grimaced at her foolishness.

"Now here goes the chance to look for Madoka…" Homura sighed in tiredness.

"Well, I think we should continue." Himeko said as she and other girls stood up. "Make sure we don't split up from group."

"Gotcha." Homura nodded.

"Okie-dokie!" Sayaka beamed.

The three girls continued their search for Madoka and Ieyasu. They walked through the valley to look for nearby transits, so they could ask residents about Ieyasu. When walking, something took Sayaka's attention. There was a humanoid figure made of sands, seemingly resting on the bed of sands. The anterior part of the figure was on the sands, and strangely, the posterior part floated above the anterior, with sands falling down. Sayaka walked over to this strange figure out of curiosity. She hovered her hand below the floating posterior body to take some of the sands.

"Strange…" Sayaka murmured as she looked at the sands. She then moved her finger to poke the floating half of body.

"Hmm?" A mumbling voice could be heard from the sand body's resting half. This made Sayaka surprised and scared at same time. However, it didn't stop Sayaka from satisfying her curiosity. She then touched the floating posterior body again, to discover that these sands were compact, unlike other sands. She then moved her feet on the sands' resting feet, and…

"Itai!" The "sand" cried.

Sayaka gasped, backing up a bit in surprise and shock. The floating sands fell over the resting ones, turning into a red-and-maroon humanoid figure with black flame-like markings on the chest, thighs, forearms, shoulders, back, and head. This figure resembled an Oni, with the jutting out horns, black eyes, and sharp teeth. The shoulders had singular spike each, and there was a silver "buckle" shaped like a peach on his waist.

"Uhh…" Sayaka grunted, both in disgust and shock to see this strange phenomenon. To see a Kaijin-like figure made of sands.

"Hey, you!" The Oni-like red figure called out. "How dare you ruin my nap!"

"I-I'm… I'm sorry! Gomen!" Sayaka apologized with a bow.

"Oh, so you're messing with **Momotaros**-sama here, huh?" The Oni-like figure, Momotaros asked.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to…"

"Don't do that again!"

"Eh…?"

"You're forgiven. Next time you interrupt my nap again, you'll be a dead meat! Got that?!" Momotaros snapped, pointing at Sayaka.

"STOOOOO-P!" A voice yelled and suddenly…

**WHAM!**

Momotaros' head got bonked from above, with a club of some sort. Then, a comical swell grew from the hit spot from the beat. Momotaros turned around to see someone. It was a young woman in her late teens in a black kimono, lined with red, blue, yellow, purple, green, white, and navy blue lines. Her black hairs were tied in a ponytail, with a rail-motif bandanna.

"Don't you dare, Momo!" The woman snapped.

"_Che, that nosy woman._" Momotaros thought.

"Are you listening to me?!" The young woman asked as she grabbed Momotaros' horn, annoyed.

"I-It's not what you think, **Mitsuhide-**sama! I-I just-" Momotaros was about to explain everything to get things straight, but the woman, Mitsuhide didn't listen. From what Momotaros addressed the woman, she was his lord.

"Oh yeah? Then what are the death threats I heard? You threaten to kill her if she woke you up from slacking around!" Mitsuhide

"I-I was- Ow-ow-ow!" Momotaros tried to find an excuse, only to be grabbed down.

Sayaka could only stare at them seeing them bickering, clueless of what they were doing at the moment.

"Apologize to her!" Mitsuhide ordered.

"Ano…" Sayaka interrupted. "Actually it's my fault for disturbing him. I'm sorry."

Seeing Sayaka bowed, Mitsuhide let go of Momotaros. She then looked at the new person to her, wondering what she did in such place.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, I'm… I'm looking for Ieyasu, so I can ask him about our friend's whereabouts." Sayaka answered.

"Your friend? Did she go to here?"

"Her name is Kaname Madoka. She's kidnapped by a strange plant-like monster."

"Plant-like… monster?" Mitsuhide recalled a news about various Bujin Riders being eaten alive by a plant-like monsters, claiming their powers for his own. This plant monster, was said to work for the blue samurai-like Rider in crimson orange-like armor.

"Well, I heard about most factions getting defeated by the blue samurai Bujin Rider in crimson armor, aided by a plant-like monster like you said." Mitsuhide added.

"Bujin… Rider? Blue…?" The bluenette wondered if these Bujin Riders were in fact Kamen Riders of that world, and the ones attacking them were similar to Gaim.

"Bujin Rider is a person who gained powers surpasses humanity, to fight by its lord's side. And you seem to come from far away place." Mitsuhide assumed.

"Yeah, we went from another world by jumping into the rip." Sayaka answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Anyways, why don'tcha come with us?!" Momotaros asked.

"Eh?" Sayaka asked.

"Mitsuhide-sama's force is allied with Ieyasu's! So, if you come with us, you may find Ieyasu's castle!"

"MITSUHIDE-SAMA-!" A voice yelled, taking everyone's attention, save for Homura and Himeko who walked miles away from Sayaka. A soldier ran over to his lord, seeming to tell something important.

"What is it?" Mitsuhide asked the soldier.

"Bujin Gaim's forces are advancing to Ieyasu's forces! We must go aid them at once!" The soldier reported.

Hearing about Bujin Gaim, Sayaka's eyes widened in shock. So, the one slaying several factions of Sengoku world was Homura all along? It couldn't be. Homura came and accompanied Himeko and her all along. There's no way Homura were about to kill everyone like crazy, because she fought to protect people and what's dearest to her. She didn't want this to make her misunderstood. It was probably the Gaim of this world.

"Okay! Everyone, get packed! We're aiding Ieyasu's forces!" Mitsuhide ordered.

"What… What's going on?" Sayaka asked, curious about the situation.

"We'll explain later!" Mitsuhide answered.

"I'm joining your forces!" Sayaka offered. Considering that she wanted to meet Ieyasu, this was a good chance to look for him since Mitsuhide's troops were about to aid Ieyasu.

"B-But…" Mitsuhide was about to deny her help.

"Don't worry! I've everything I need to sick those guys!" Sayaka boasted.

"YOSHA~!" Momotaros cheered. "With you joinin', we've hundred men power! We're gonna go climax from the start till the end!"

"By the way, before we go allow me to introduce myself." Sayaka said. "I'm Miki Sayaka."

"You already know us, but let us introduce ourselves. I'm Mitsuhide and this is Momotaros, my retainer." Mitsuhide introduced both herself and Momotaros. "Now with our introduces done, let's go!" Mitsuhide ordered as everyone there headed to the battlefield. However, this also made Sayaka separated from the group, as Homura and Himeko walked a bit far from her.

* * *

Speaking of which, back with Homura and Himeko...

"It's oddly quiet here." Himeko remarked. "No chatters and-"

Soon as Himeko turned around, she realized that Sayaka wasn't with them. The Himemiya heiress then looked around to see any sign of her presence, but no hint.

"Where's Sayaka?" Himeko asked.

"She must've wandered off," remarked Homura. "She's always so impulsive and even after telling her not to get separated."

"We need to find her!" Himeko insisted.

"I doubt we need to worry so much about her. Sayaka has a way of finding trouble but she has a Sengoku Driver. With our luck, we might find her in the middle of trouble. We just need to keep our ears wide open," Homura instructed.

Himeko then spotted something nearby. A gate. With that, they could look for some info when get past into the gate, since it was most likely a village or town there.

"Maybe we can find some info there." Himeko suggested. "Let's go to the town."

With that, Homura and Himeko went to the town.

* * *

Somewhere at a valley, the kinda situation was a bit tense. Since Bujin Gaim's attack on HONNOH-JI Castle at previous night, all forces were alerted to prepare in case Bujin Gaim's forces were about to strike them again. Many lives lost, and many factions collapsed, and most of their territories claimed. Now they had to face this bigger threat, to ensure the world unification goes smoothly.

There were numerous armies gathered in their warfare attire. The flag the frontline army carried bear an insignia with golden three-leaved clover in a circle. This mark resembled ones used by Tokugawa Clan. At the frontmost of the squad, there was a man in his early thirties, wearing a straw hat and shades, red maple-themed jinbaori over a polo shirt and creme shorts, and a pair of geta on his feet. He rode on a brown horse, while looking at his front, to see what kind of movement Bujin Gaim would do if they came.

"Man, this gonna get nasty." The man, **Ieyasu **remarked. Bujin Gaim was definitely a force to be reckoned with. But what purpose he serve, that he had to defeat all Bujins and claim all of their powers for his own?

Just as Ieyasu was about to ponder about the timing Bujin Gaim's forces' arrival, one of the army ran over to the feudal lord, about to report something important.

"Reporting, Ieyasu-sama!" The soldier reported.

"What is it?" Ieyasu asked.

"One of our allies, Shingen about to ask to join forces with us!"

"Oh really?"

"One of our intels confirmed that Bujin Showa's forces and Bujin G's forces have been decimated by Bujin Gaim!"

"Tsk, First Kiva and Fourze, then Agito, Kuuga, Ryuki, Kabuto, Blade, Faiz, Hibiki, and then… this?!" Ieyasu grumbled, annoyed.

"Recently, we got report that Bujin Gaim also annihilated Nobunaga's army last night!"

"Kami-sama…" Ieyasu sighed in depression, that Bujin Gaim went out of hand. Now most of the Bujin Riders were defeated. He then facepalmed in confusion.

"What's wrong, Ieyasu-sama?" The Bujin Rider, with feminine figure and black bodysuit asked. Her helmet sported a red ruby with a pair of frames that made the eyes for the helmet, as well as V-shaped antennae and yellow pointer. The chest armor had three pairs of rubies that made the chest and upper abs, as well as middle ruby between the ruby pairs. Her anklets and wristbands also contained rubies, and dragon crests on her shoulders. She wore a silver belt with hand-like buckle. In her both middle fingers in her hands were rings. A red ring resembling her very helmet in the left, and a silver ring with hand similar to the one on belt in the right. She was **Bujin Rider Wizard.**

"You've gotta be careful, Wizard." Ieyasu warned. "That Bujin Gaim's leagues stronger than other Bujin Riders."

"I shall be alright." Wizard nodded.

"Ieyasu-dono!" a voice called out, taking the entire army's attention.

Just then, Shingen ran into the Ieyasu army crowd, with her retainer Bujin Showa following. Both Shingen and Bujin Showa then stood right behind Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-dono, I'm asking to allow us to assist you!" Shingen offered. This caught Ieyasu's attention. Not to mention that the faction needed supports from other ones to counter bigger threat who wiped out most of nation's powerhouse clans.

"Oh, Shingen-dono? Whatcha doin' here?" Ieyasu asked.

"Let us explain the circumstances." Shingen answered.

"Well, ya see, that Bujin Gaim jerk almost wiped out our asses." Bujin Showa explained in his lord's behalf. "My brothers… I dunno what happen to them."

"Showa-kun!" Shingen reprimanded her Bujin Rider for speaking so informally to the feudal lord, who was her ally.

"Nope, it's okay." Ieyasu said. "The important is, we have to get our asses covered."

"They're just like close friends even at time like this…" Shingen remarked that Bujin Showa and Ieyasu were not so different, personality-wise.

Then, a soldier ran to Ieyasu, reporting another news to him.

"Reporting, Ieyasu-sama! Our allies from Mitsuhide Clan are about to arrive! They request to aid us!" The soldier reported.

"Good. Let 'em in." Ieyasu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier then ran back to his post. Ieyasu sighed in relief that finally one of his remaining allies finally joined the fray to join forces with his.

"So, what's the plan to deal with that demonic Bujin Gaim?" Bujin Showa asked.

"Well, we're gonna distract the kaijins, and you guys aim for the general's heads. Gotta be careful with that strange plant kaijin thingy, 'cuz he can use powers of fallen Bujin Riders."

"I know…" Bujin Showa muttered, after learning what Nepenthes could do after swallowing most of his brothers.

"ORE, SANJOU~!" A voice yelled.

Everyone's attention stolen by sudden scream. Coming to them were armies of Mitsuhide Clan, with Bujin Rider Den-O on the frontline, riding his white-and-blue motorcycle with its front fairing shaped like bird's head, **Machine Denbird. **And this Bujin Den-O, in Sword Form, was actually Momotaros' Bujin Rider form.

The Mitsuhide's faction joined with Ieyasu-Shingen's forces. Sayaka was at behind Bujin Den-O when riding the motorcycle. After parked beside Bujin Wizard, Bujin Den-O and Sayaka dismounted from the bike. While seeing the companion was not surprising into the slightest, Sayaka was nothing but new to Ieyasu since he never remembered having such young girl to be with Mitsuhide's clans.

"Hey, you." Ieyasu called out, pointing at Sayaka.

"Me?" Sayaka replied as she pointed at herself.

"Yeah, you! Whatcha doin' here with Micchun's forces?" Ieyasu asked.

"Micchun?"

"That's the nickname I gave to Mitsuhide."

"Well… I'm going with her, 'cuz I wanna know where Ieyasu is." Sayaka answered.

"Then bingo! You found the right guy here!" Ieyasu said.

"So… you're Ieyasu?" Sayaka asked.

"Yep! You got it right, miss."

"By the way, do you know where's my friend got kidnapped? She has pink hair."

"Well, she's-" Just as Ieyasu was about to answer Sayaka's question, suddenly, a horagai (Japanese trumpet) voice is played, notifying that enemy was about to come at the allied forces. This alerted everyone to start preparing for the war.

"To your lines! Prepare your ammunitions! Archers and snipers in standby position!" Ieyasu ordered his men to get standby, preparing for the battle. All soldiers readied themselves for the war, with their weapons and only focus into their minds: To defeat Bujin Gaim.

"Here it goes!" Bujin Showa exclaimed.

"Yosh~! I'm gettin' pumped to 'da climax!" Bujin Den-O cheered.

"Just don't lose your composure, Momo-dono." Bujin Wizard said.

Moments later, quite far from the allied forces, Bujin Gaim's forces arriving, with several kaijins following. Running beside him and his dark horse was Nepenthes Kaijin. Bujin Gaim forces ran fast, and furious to the allied forces, aiming to slay them, and eradicate them if possible. Ieyasu's allied forces braced themselves, waiting for them to finally arrive, so they could fight back.

Sayaka could only look at Bujin Gaim in shock. "Homu-chan...?"

Bujin Gaim's army then arrived, opposing with Ieyasu's allied army. As Bujin Gaim's horse stopped, it neighed. The situation went more heated than ever before, now that two opposing forces meet. The warlords, Bujin Riders, soldiers, all prepared themselves for the worst. The sinister sight of power-thirst could be seen beneath Bujin Gaim's eye lenses, killing all Bujin Riders and unite the world for his own whim. The Kaijins, roared while waiting for the time to slaughter the humans, while Nepenthes Kaijin stared at the Bujin Riders, seeing them as his next target.

"So this is Ieyasu's allied army…" Bujin Gaim said. "What a coincidence. We just met with one of largest and most feared clan after Nobunaga."

"Bujin Gaim… you…!" Bujin Showa growled, angered over the loss of his brothers.

"Not now, Showa-kun." Shingen stopped. "I know you have grudge against him, but save that when you get close to him."

"That's right young lad." Ieyasu added. "We should calm down or else we got our asses whooped."

"Exactly." Bujin Wizard added. "Haste makes waste."

"I dunno whatcha guys says, but here goes the climax!" Bujin Den-O beamed, eager to join the fray.

"Homu-chan… is that you?" Sayaka muttered as she looked at Bujin Gaim, who was (unknown to her) was different person altogether.

"Ok, young lady. I suggest you to stay back." Mitsuhide suggested Sayaka.

"No need to." Sayaka responded as she pulled out a Sengoku Driver, much to everyone's surprise!

"You…?!" Ieyasu gawked.

"Are…" Mitsuhide gasped.

"Bujin Rider?!" Showa, Den-O, and Wizard gawked at same time.

"I dunno what Bujin Rider is, but let me help!" Sayaka exclaimed as she put on her Sengoku Driver. "Henshin!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her starting Lockseed.

**PINE~BERRY!**

Sayaka posed as the Pineberry came down from the zipper portal materializing above her before putting the lock on.

**LOCK ON!**

As the Horagai music played from Sayaka's Sengoku Driver, Ieyasu, Mitsuhide, and Bujin Riders just witnessed this phenomenon. Bujin Gaim was shocked to the most, as he never knew there were other users of Sengoku Driver other than himself.

"You…?! How did you get that?" Bujin Gaim demanded Sayaka to know.

"Beats me!" She answered as she cut the lock open, then she twirled.

**SOIYA!**

The Pineberry then fell over Sayaka, transforming her into Fraise.

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

The armor part then unfolded into position, and then came some gasps from around the area.

"Whoa!" Ieyasu gawked in surprise.

"Hya-ha! The more, the merrier!" Bujin Den-O cheered.

"Just… who on the earth are you…!?" Bujin Gaim demanded.

"Atashi wa… Kamen Rider, Fraise! Gonna juice ya up!" Fraise announced, readying the Berrybow.

"Juice…?" Bujin Showa and Wizard muttered, sweatdropped.

"Nice phrase there," Bujin Den-O said impressed.

"Kamen… Rider?" Bujin Wizard asked.

"Ya mean Bujin Rider, pal?" Bujin Showa asked.

"Whatever. Just call me Fraise," Fraise sighed, charging forward.

"Let's Rock n' Roll!" Ieyasu yelled.

"OOOOOH!" The soldiers responded as they charged forward along with their leader.

"Sounds like something I would say…" Fraise muttered.

With a roar from Bujin Gaim, the kaijin army charged forward to the opposite side. As both forces met, they clashed against each other with their weapons. However, the kaijins could knock the soldiers easily with their powers way beyond humanity, effectively making the war one-sided. However, Bujin Wizard, Den-O, Showa, and Fraise could handle them easily. Wizard slashed through a Kaijin with her sword weapon and a closed fist on its middle, **Wizarswordgun. **She then sent some graceful slashing moves at it, easily knocking it down.

"Ikuze, Ikuze, IKUZE!" Den-O yelled as he slashed other kaijins wildly, yet unrelenting. First was slash at gut, then he slashed another behind him at its chest. A mole-like blue kaijin with silver mask and claws, **Mole Imagin **jumped on his back.

"Get off me, man!" Bujin Den-O grunted irritated as he shoved the Imagin off from his back. He then slashed the mole Imagin with his sword **Dengasher Sword Mode **through its gut.

Fraise shot out some arrows to the Kaijins, while helping the soldiers to get on their feet.

"Ya okay?" She asked the soldier.

"I'm okay. Thanks!" The soldier answered as he got back on his feet, struggling against the kaijin.

"Showa-kun, take them down!" Shingen ordered.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Showa charged as he summoned his power. A tornado of fire, wind and lightning formed around him and when it dispersed he was in a new set of armor. This was **Bujin Showa Oni**. It was reddish orange with tiger stripes and his helmet now resembled a skull with a grilled mouthplate, black eyes and horns. Flames blazed from his helmet as the horns crackled with electricity. He punched the air and shot out fireballs from his fists. The Kaijins took the balls of flame from Showa Oni, exploded.

"You can't get past us!" The soldiers yelled as they charged towards Bujin Gaim. Unfortunately for them, Bujin Gaim ruthlessly cut them down with his blades, sending blood splattering all over the ground before he stepped over their bodies callously.

"Hmph. Bunch of weaklings." Bujin Gaim scoffed as he looked the killed bodies of the soldiers by his hands. He then proceeded to hack and slash some more soldiers on his way, killing them. More bloods splattered by his crimson red blade. As he walked towards Bujin Showa, the blood dripped from the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber's tips.

Showa growled as he glared at Bujin Gaim. "Bastard...!" He activated his Oni Claws and lunged at the speed of the wind. He raised his claws, ready to strike Bujin Gaim. "DIE!"

Showa then ran towards Bujin Gaim, trying to rake Bujin Gaim with the claws, blocked by Gaim's Daidaimaru. Bujin Gaim shove the claw off, and then he gave Showa a couple of slashes in the chest before kicking him away. Bujin Showa growled and darkness enveloped him before he assumed a ninja-like form with a giant shuriken mounted on his back. He then performed his Shadow Clone technique and surrounded Bujin Gaim before running around him in circles, launching kunai at and shuriken at him repeatedly but Bujin Gaim used both his swords to deflect the onslaught.

"I see. So that's your trick in your sleeves." Bujin Gaim noted as he was surrounded by copies.

"That was nothing!" Bujin Showa, now in **Kage Form** boasted. "Can you fight us all? Only one of us is real!"

Bujin Gaim charged at one of them and attached, causing sparks to fly before all the copies exploded. Bujin Showa grunted, surprised that Bujin Gaim managed to find him among the clones. He quickly drew his ninjato to block but his swords were shattered by Bujin Gaim who then kicked him in the stomach.

"OK!" Bujin Showa glowed green as he assumed his green, samurai-like **Higurashi Form** and armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. "Now we're on an equal playing field!"

"Alright. Kid gloves off!" Bujin Gaim grimaced as he rushed at Showa again as he combined both weapons into Naginata Mode. Bujin Showa rushed, swinging the legendary sword Higurashi no Yaiba at Bujin Gaim's naginata, clashing their weapons against each other. Both Bujin Riders then clashing each others' weapons for few moments before Bujin Gaim saw a gap and used it as mean to slash Bujin Showa at his chest. As a payback, Bujin Showa slashed Bujin Gaim at the chest, springing the sparks. Now both Bujin Riders seemed in equal, as Bujin Showa said.

Nepenthes Kaijin ran to the rest of Bujin Riders, Wizard and Den-O. He first sent those two a couple of rakes, which countered by Wizard's slash. However, Fraise rushed forward, and began to counter his attacks with the Berrybow. She then sent him another couple of slashes, followed by Bujin Den-O. Nepenthes Kaijin then used the vine whip on his head, enstrangling Fraise.

"Get off me, you freak!" Fraise growled, trying to break free.

Bujin Wizard flipped the blade of Wizarswordgun to reveal a gun barrel and moved its handle to turn it into gun mode. She then aimed at the uncovered point of Nepenthes Kaijin who used her as human shield. As she shot out the gun, the bullets moved as if it avoided Fraise, and went straight at Nepenthes' face, knocking it off and releasing Fraise.

"Arigato Wizard-chan," Fraise giggled.

"Always a pleasure." Bujin Wizard replied. "Now, it's Showtime!"

"Do I have to say this again? But- oh, well. Ore, Sanjou!" Bujin Den-O exclaimed.

Both Bujin Wizard and Den-O rushed again at the plant-based monster, while Fraise rushed over to Bujin Gaim, and used the Berrybow as a melee weapon. Bujin Wizard switched the Wizarswordgun back to sword mode, and proceeded to slash, but missed as Nepenthes ducked. He then dodged another slash by Den-O, and then raked the peach-faced Rider at his chest. Bujin Wizard took out a new amber ring with picture of multiple dragon heads layered from one to another. She then switched the ring on her right hand with this new ring, and turned the switch to turn the hand on her belt Wizardriver to make it into a right hand. She then hovered her right hand with the new ring, allowing the belt to scan the ring.

**COPY, PLEASE.**

As the ring takes effect, the Magical Portals appeared next to Wizard, summoning a copy of her. Both Bujin Wizards rushed at Nepenthes Kaijin, sending slashes at same time. Both Wizards played the graceful sword moves to pin the fly trap kaijin to the bay.

"Yo~sh! Maybe we should go like that. C'mon, pervy turtle!" Bujin Den-O said as he pressed the blue button on the left side of his buckle. As the buckle's core glowed blue and played bubbling techno standby noise, Den-O swiped the pass over the buckle's core.

**ROD FORM!**

The Sword From's torso armor purged and shuffled to the new place. Sword From's chest armor now attached on back, while the dorsal armor opened, revealing blue chest armor as they put on the place. The turtle-shaped train appeared on Den-O's head, and traveled down to his face, unfolding to form horned mask shaped like turtle shell.

"Hey, mind if I reel you in?" Bujin Den-O, now spoke with more softer voice asked. He then rearranged the Dengasher into a spear-like weapon Rod Mode. Bujin Den-O, now in **Rod Form, **rushed at Nepenthes Kaijin and slashed him at chest.

"You're not Homu-chan… are you?" Fraise told Bujin Gaim as she missed a slash at Gaim's evil counterpart.

"Don't spout nonsense!" Bujin Gaim hissed as he swung the naginata at Fraise, which was blocked. Bujin Showa then jumped in, kicking him off from Fraise. "I am not that Homu-chan of yours! I am Bujin Gaim! The most superior out of all Bujin Riders!"

"Superior, huh? Let's see if you still call yourself one after facing us!" Bujin Showa boasted.

Bujin Gaim charged forward and tried to slash at Fraise, but Fraise stepped aside, evading the attack. Bujin Gaim then swung the naginata at Bujin Showa, blocked by the latter's weapon. Fraise then came in, sending him a kick, which flinched him so Bujin Showa could send him some slash.

"Hey, nice act there, Mademoiselle Fraise." Den-O commented as he saw Fraise along with Bujin Showa about to hand Bujin Gaim his butt.

"Oh… thanks," Fraise blushed under her helmet, scratching the back of her helmet.

"Focus!" Bujin Wizard reminded as she sent some slashes at Nepenthes Kaijin, and incoming other kaijins

"Insolent fools…!" Bujin Gaim growled, taking out the Lockseed, and putting it into his naginata.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU (100), SEN (1000), MAN (10000)! **

**BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!**

"You all die!" Bujin Gaim roared as he cocked the hammer on the Musou Saber end of naginata. He then fired a singular, large crimson orange-shaped energy ball.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Bujin Showa shoved Fraise away so he could deflect Bujin Gaim's attack with the sonic wave from Higurashi no Yaiba slash. As the sonic boom and the orange energy clashed, an explosion occurred as the energy ball was cut into two.

"Sugoi…" Fraise gasped in awe witnessing Bujin Showa do that. Cutting such massive deadly energy projectile.

**MOMO, URA, KIN, RYU!**

Meanwhile with Mitsuhide, Shingen, and Ieyasu, they also helped the soldiers to fight the kaijins. However, they should be careful since they were warlords, and they couldn't afford to die in battlefield. As Mitsuhide slashed a lesser Kaijin while speeding up her horse, she witnessed Bujin Den-O about to transform. Unknown to everyone, there was a white humanoid figure, with wing-shaped earpiece and beak-like mouth watching from the sidelines. Mitsuhide noticed this gorgeous swan-like figure who resembled Momotaros a bit, thinking about the idea just coming up in her head.

"**Sieg!** You're joining Momo-tachi, okay?" Mitsuhide asked, though it was in a bit more of a demanding tone.

"...Is there any reason for me to join them? I'm not your regular soldier anyway. I'm just your aide, that's all." Sieg sighed in a slight denial.

"Just do it!" Mitsuhide snapped as she rushed her horse to the humanoid swan-like Imagin, Sieg. He was in a bit of a panic state, as Mitsuhide shoved him right to Den-O.

"DO I HAVE TO~?!" Sieg cried annoyed, as he flew straight to Den-O.

**CLIMAX FORM!**

The basic armor now vanished from Bujin Den-O's body. In place were new sets of armor, prominently red in color with silver rail-like lines at shoulder and chest. The body suit now sported the silver rails along arms and legs. The five masks appeared around him, with Sieg transformed into the cyan winged mask with golden lines. Other masks were Sword Form's mask, Rod Form's, a diamond-shaped yellow mask with axe-shaped horn, and purple mask resembling dragon's head. The cyan mask attached on Den-O's back to form the wings, while the purple attached on chest, blue attached on right shoulder, and yellow attached on left shoulder. Finally, the red mask attached on Den-O's face, and opened to reveal reddish orange eyes.

Bujin Den-O had transformed into** Cho Climax Form.**

"Ore-tachi, Sanjou!" Bujin Den-O proclaimed as he posed like a surfer.

"Do you have to drag me into this?!" Sieg's voice spoke from Bujin Den-O's wing-mask in annoyed tone.

"Who cares?! It's Mitsuhide-sama who brought you here, not me!" Bujin Den-O argued. "By the way, wait a minute… why are you here?"

"It's not important to you, red demon!" Sieg barked.

"You call me what?!" Momotaros-Den-O barked back.

"Would you two stop embarrassing me?! I'm trying to impress the lovely strawberry-chan!" Urataros' voice shouted from Bujin Den-O's right shoulder armor.

"Stop bickering and pay attention!" A heavy-toned voice spoke from the left shoulder.

"What Kin-chan said!" The pre-teen-sounding voice spoke from the chest, referring to the Imagin residing in Den-O's left shoulder in Cho Climax Form, **Kintaros**.

"Got your point, Kiddo! Let's go climax all the way!" Bujin Den-O shouted as he rushed toward Nepenthes Kaijin. He sent powerful slash strikes at Nepenthes Kaijin, backing it off a bit.

"Maybe I should do this too." Bujin Wizard noted as she was about to switch ring. However, Nepenthes Kaijin tapped the ground to summon column of vine on the ground, traveling to Bujin Wizard, knocking the diamond ring and ruby ring off from her hand as she got hit before she could put the former ring in. As the result, Bujin Wizard's copy dispersed into light particles. He then jumped, and descending with a flying sideways kick charged up with electricity. Bujin Wizard took the attack, and collapsed from such strong attack, dead.

"Wizard-chan!" Ieyasu called out, witnessing this tragedy. Now Ieyasu lost his most loyal and trusted right hand, in hands of Bujin Gaim's cronies.

"He… He can't be…!" Bujin Showa growled, seeing Nepenthes Kaijin performed the same technique as his brother Bujin Stronger did, the Stronger Den Kick. He started thinking that the plant monster consumed all of his Bujin Rider brothers, to his horror. And it began to burn his mind now the damned monster used it to kill a fellow Bujin Rider.

Nepenthes Kaijin then took the dead body of Bujin Wizard, and absorbed her into his chest cavity, much to everyone's horror.

"Where are you looking at?" Bujin Gaim asked as he used this chance to catch Bujin Showa off guard with a slash and it caused his armor to spark, as Bujin Gaim slashed him over and over again, not giving him a chance to try and counter.

"Not again!" Fraise groaned annoyed as she shot some arrows at Bujin Gaim, only to be shrugged off.

"Let's see if you like this!" Fraise exclaimed as she pulled out a Lockseed with Blackberry design and "LS-16" code.

**BLACKBERRY!**

As she unlocked the **Blackberry Lockseed, **the blackberry came down from zipper portal above Fraise. She then replaced the lock on her Sengoku Driver, activating it.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

The Pineberry Arms vanished into splashes, while the blackberry fell over Fraise. The front with broken heart folded together onto chest; the sides folded out onto shoulders, revealing vines and berries on it for shoulder armors' outer side. The back and top folded together in same way as Budou Arms. Her helmet sported spiral-like design on earpieces and violet compound eyes. In her hand was a whip with blackberry spikes. She became **Blackberry Arms.**

**BLACKBERRY ARMS! MISTRESS~ FOUET!**

"This time I'm gonna whip you up!" Fraise proclaimed as she cracked the vine-like whip, Blacka Cracka.

"Wow, she's so sexy!" Urataros commented.

"Still thinkin' 'bout that, don'tcha?!" Bujin Den-O snarked, bonking his right shoulder. Bujin Den-O rushed to Nepenthes Kaijin, clashing his sword with Nepenthes' claws. "I'mma make you regret for this, you fugly fly trap-yaro!"

"_Thank you_ Kame-kun," Fraise responded. She then shifted back her focus to Bujin Gaim, whipping the blood-orange-armored Bujin Rider with the whip. After getting whipped, Bujin Gaim cut some parts of the whip, shortening it a bit.

"Hehe, fat chance you can disarm me!" Fraise said as she cracked the whip again, restoring its length. "Cover me Kame-kun,"

"As you wish, milady." Urataros responded.

"Wait, what about this fly trap-yaro?" Momotaros-Den-O asked.

"Uh… ignore him for now!" Urataros answered as he took the** Flame Ring** and **Infinity Ring** Wizard left behind, quickly rushing to Bujin Gaim battling with Bujin Showa and Fraise.

Ieyasu slain some chrysalis-shaped green kaijins, **Salis Worms **with his katana. The purple blood splattered from their bodies as he slashed through them. Shingen aided Ieyasu with gunfires, preventing nearby enemies from attacking him.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuhide asked Ieyasu, after slashing away some Worms.

"Heh, they're just jokes to me." Ieyasu scoffed as he slashed a Mole Imagin. "They're not worth my attention, really."

"No… I mean now that you don't have your Bujin Rider anymore…" Mitsuhide clarified.

"I know!" Ieyasu responded. "I just… didn't expect this to happen. Why did she have to die? Do I have to find replacements?"

"I don't know." she responded, as Bujin Den-O aided Bujin Showa and Fraise, but then battled the Nepenthes Kaijin for a moment. Fraise whipped it away for a moment, sorta annoyed.

"Go easy on me~" Fraise teased Bujin Gaim as she whipped him some more. Fraise then turned to Bujin Den-O, winked at him.

"Oh…" Urataros cooed over Fraise's charm.

"Oi! It's not time to get infatuated, you perv turtle!" Momo-Den-O snapped. "Focus on why do we come here!"

Fraise giggled a tiny bit, and then smiled at him. "You seem liking me, Kame-kun. Would you like, to, help, me?"

"I know! That's why!" Urataros responded as he moved Bujin Den-O's right arm, dragging him to the most dangerous Bujin Rider.

"Oh, shit!" Momotaros cursed, annoyed.

"Uh… what does that mean?" the child like voice asked, as Kintaros gave Momotaros a bonk the head.

"Oi! Don't say stuff like that around **Ryutaros!** We promised that to our warlord, remember Momiji?!"

"Yea. I don't wanna suffer being turned into Imagin Puree!" Sieg shouted, as Bujin Den-O arrived by Fraise's side.

"_Kami-sama, I wish him to be silent for once…" _Momotaros wished from his heart.

"Okay Kame-kun, you ready to back me up?"

"Hai, I'm ready, Mademoiselle Fraise." Urataros replied.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" Fraise smiled, as she charged forward, followed by Bujin Den-O.

"AH, MOU! Let's do it in old-fashioned way! Ikuze, Ikuze, IKUZE!" Bujin Den-O yelled energetically as he changed the Dengasher into Gun Mode, shooting Bujin Gaim as he charged forward

'_Heh… he's so occupied helping her, he won't notice Nepenthes attacking,'_ Bujin Gaim thought with an evil smirk under his helmet.

"Okay forces, fall back!" Bujin Gaim shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Fraise yelled as she sliced her lock twice.

**SOIYA! BLACKBERRY AU LAIT!**

**CHARGE AND UP!**

Bujin Den-O then changed the Dengasher back into Sword Mode while Blackberry chains materialized over the whip.

"Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Waza… Part 2!" Bujin Den-O exclaimed as the blade ejected from the Dengasher, connected by red energy bolts. Bujin Den-O slashed away and then Bujin Gaim rushed off, but he was struck in the back by Fraise's blackberry chains when…

"GYA-HAHAHAHA!" Nepenthes Kaijin laughed madly, rushing straight at Fraise. It then fired twin blasts of typhoon from the chest cavity at Fraise.

"Oh no! Get off!" Bujin Den-O yelled as he shoved Fraise away from the twin typhoons, and taking it instead, to her shock!

"Kame-kun! Momo-kun!" Fraise gasped in shock, as the train-themes Bujin Rider took the attack.

"Momo-tachi!" Mitsuhide shouted, rushing over to her Bujin Rider, as the form collapsed, and all five Imagins split off, the Nepenthes Kaijin rushing off.

"Reverse Double Typhoon…" Bujin Showa muttered, citing the attack the Nepenthes used. Originally it was Bujin Rider V3's strongest and most power-consuming technique, which was said being able to wipe out several platoons in one sweep. He then clenched his fists in anger, that Nepenthes used his brother's technique against them. "YOU BASTARD!"

Sieg, Ryutaros and Kintaros didn't have the strength to move, and simply collapsed, dissipating into sand.

"Momotaros, get up!" Mitsuhide ordered, trying to get Momotaros back up.

"Heh. He-heheheh… That was climatic... Mitsuhide-sama…" Momotaros said, in weak tone.

"At last... I met the woman... who really melt my heart…" Urataros grunted.

"No! You two don't speak too much! I beg you!" Mitsuhide cried, afraid of her retainers dying.

"Mitsuhide-sama… find a new Bujin Rider… and make sure… their climax… surpases my own," Momotaros said, as he weakily handed her the black pass-like object used to transform, the **Rider Pass** to Mitsuhide.

"Made...moiselle…" Urataros muttered, as Fraise dropped her henshin and walked over to him. "You're… even more… beautiful… than I imagined."

"Thank you for the help, Kame-kun..." Sayaka thanked, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, as he faded with a smile. "Sayo… nara… Sayaka-chan, For you…" Urataros told Sayaka as he handed Flame and Infinity Rings to Sayaka. Tears began dropping from Sayaka's eyes. He finally was gone, leaving nothing but sand by Sayaka's bare feet, as she looked over to Momotaros and Mitsuhide. She then cried, mourning over Urataros' loss.

Momotaros then collapsed, finally broken down into sands in Mitsuhide's hands. Mitsuhide started crying, that she mourned over her trusted and dearest right hand. Although he was a bit fool, she liked him as friend.

"I-m… sorry…" Sayaka sobbed, apologizing for deaths of Mitsuhide's retainers.

"...what are you sorry for?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I'm sorry… for causing your retainers, I mean… friends…" Sayaka answered, whimpering.

"It's okay… What's lost is lost… and can never come back…" Mitsuhide said. Sayaka then hugged Mitsuhide in her arms, crying in mourn.

"Che. Pathetic humans." Bujin Gaim scoffed as he separated both swords. "Love, friendship… All those nonsenses!"

"And do you think what you did is not a nonsense?" Sayaka talked back.

"What?!" Bujin Gaim retorted.

"Love and friendship is what make you strong, really. No matter how hardship you bear, the ones you love and care will be always there for you." Sayaka responded. "But you… You just treat everyone like trash! You're just a warmonger lusting over power! You're too different from Homu-chan! You don't even deserve the name of Bujin Rider, or Kamen Rider!" Sayaka roared at him. Bujin Gaim was pissed off, that he refuse to accept such idiotic ideals. Friends are nothing, and so is love. What he want is only a power. Nothing else.

"SILENCE!" Bujin Gaim roared. "I don't want to hear all your foolishness! You shall die here, fake Bujin Rider!"

Just as Bujin Gaim was about to swing his Daidaimaru at Sayaka and Mitsuhide, suddenly, something blocked the blade. Sayaka and Mitsuhide saw Bujin Showa in front of them. He was blocking Bujin Gaim's Daidaimaru with his Higurashi no Yaiba.

"No. YOU are silent!" Bujin Showa grimaced angry at Bujin Gaim.

"You…!" Bujin Gaim growled.

"We fight because we have someone to care about! We fight because we have someone to love! We fight because we've important people by our side! So… the bullshit about love and friendship unimportant IS the nonsense!"

"You little insect…! That's nothing than the pain I've been through!" Bujin Gaim lashed.

"And that's nothing compared to the countless lives you've trampled!" Bujin Showa lashed back. The two locked blades as Bujin Showa shouted, "Shingen-sama, retreat! I shall hold him off!"

"No!" Shingen shook her head in denial. "I won't abandon you!"

"That's right! I can still fight!" Sayaka added as she pulled out her Pineberry Lockseed.

He shouted, "No, go now! You must live!" Shingen backed away as she could only watch helplessly as both Bujins fought. Bujin Gaim swung his Musou Saber and slashed Bujin Showa across the midsection, ripping off sparks as Bujin Showa shouted in pain.

"Teme...!" Bujin Showa cursed as he tightly gripped his weapon, the legendary Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Shingen-dono, we've gotta run away now!" Ieyasu advised.

"No! I won't leave without Showa-kun!" Shingen insisted.

"I'm going then!" Sayaka exclaimed, trying to rush to battlefield, but prevented by Ieyasu.

"You hear him. Maybe you can be the next Bujin Rider to fight by Micchun's side… And your presence is needed."

"But…!" Sayaka insisted.

"Just leave this freaks to us!" Bujin Showa responded. "For now, you escort them, bluenette!"

Hesitated at first, Sayaka silenced for a while, before nodding at Bujin Showa, knowing what she had to do. The warlord's safety comes first, or else the clan would come into an end like Nobunaga's did. However, Shingen still hesitated to go, watching both Bujin Riders fought.

Bujin Showa swung at Bujin Gaim who blocked by crossing both his swords. He then slashed at Bujin Showa who jumped back to avoid the strikes. Concentrating, Bujin Showa swung his sword and the blade extended and became flexible like a whip. "Take this! And that! And that! And that!" he shouted as he slashed Bujin Gaim repeatedly, forcing him on the defensive. "I will avenge my brothers!"

"Che," Bujin Gaim scoffed as he aimed and fired his Musou Saber, shooting the Higurashi no Yaiba out of Bujin Showa's hands. Suddenly, Bujin Gaim crossed the gap in the blink of an eye and stabbed Bujin Showa right in the stomach.

"NOOOO!" Shingen screamed as Bujin Showa fell.

"Take him," Bujin Gaim ordered as the Nepenthes Kaijin arrived. It opened its chest cavity before turning the now dead Bujin into pure energy and absorbed into his chest cavity. Bujin Showa was swallowed whole.

"And another one down," said Bujin Gaim as he turned and walked away. He had no need to care for a warlord with no more Bujin.

Shingen's tears fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees. She crawled over to the spot where Bujin Showa had fallen. She then found something and picked it up. There was a hexagon-shaped device with a round window in the centre and surrounded by the Showa Rider emblems.

"What's that?" Sayaka asked Shingen.

"Something left by Showa-kun." Shingen asked. "He's he's…"

Shingen sobbed, mourning over her trusted, if not beloved, Bujin Rider's loss. Without Bujins, now Shingen and her clan were so helpless.

"We've got no time now! Run!" Sayaka advised.

"All troops, retreat!" Ieyasu commanded. The remaining troops then followed the warlords to run away from the battlefield. Bujin Gaim looked at this pleasant scenery, now that the allied force became helpless.

"Hmph. Even the most influential clan do not stand a chance." Bujin Gaim remarked as he and his army left the battlefield, and Nepenthes Kaijin opened his chest cavity, absorbing the sands like a vacuum cleaner.

* * *

Somewhere at the valley, few kilometers away from the battlefield, the allied troops rested in their way to their respective towns. They somehow need to arrange a meeting about defeating this Bujin Gaim after he took so many lives.

"Well… Mitsuhide-sama, why is that beast eating sand?" One member of the Den-O Army asked again, the question unanswered when they had been at the battlefield.

"It's because they're the remains of Momo-tachi." Mitsuhide answered. "He eats killed Bujin Riders and gets their powers."

Mitsuhide clenched her fists in anger, now with her eyes lit in fire of revenge. Sayaka let out a sigh, feeling guilty for the loss of Mitsuhide's Bujin, before looking at the Rings that Urataros had given her, and then she put on one, similar to how Bujin Wizard would. She then looked at the rings, and thought it would fit and look beautiful. However, she realized it wasn't hers, or Urataros'. It belonged to Bujin Wizard, and it would be wise if she hand the rings over to Ieyasu, who suffered the loss. She then pulled the ring off.

"Here," she said, handing the rings over to Ieyasu.

Ieyasu just took the rings without any question, staring at them, remembering how important Bujin Wizard was to him and his clan. He then put them into his jinbaori pocket.

"Well, looks like I've to look for another one." Ieyasu remarked. "Besides, how does that look to you?"

"It's… beautiful. Though I feel bad for you…" Sayaka answered. Mitsuhide just giggled at her when hearing her answer.

"How honest of you." Mitsuhide commented. She then handed the Rider Pass to Sayaka. The top dancer of Team Gaim could only look at the pass, wondering why would Mitsuhide give such valuable memento to her.

"Mitsuhide-sama… Why would you give me this?" Sayaka asked.

"Because there's something I want to ask." Mitsuhide answered.

"Eh?"

"But… let's wait until we get to our castle, okay Sayaka?" Mitsuhide asked.

"And we're getting a big meeting to attend." Ieyasu added, as he noticed something. "Hey Sayaka-dono… where are your shoes and such?"

"Well, er…" Sayaka tried to remember where did she leave her shoes, but she seemed to forget it. Though, it wasn't like she cared that much anyway.

"Well, never mind." Ieyasu said. "Besides, we've gotta go now."

The allied force army then left battlefield, leaving the sorrow for their losses, and grudge against Bujin Gaim and his allies who made their loss. However, what was important was to face the possibilities and adversities to come…

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Okay, here's the second part of Gaim's segment. To tell ya the truth, I think it's interesting if we put more dramatic yet tearjerking scene, especially in the scene where Bujin Wizard is killed. And thanks to Pikatwig who helped me to make this chapter!**

**Pikatwig: You're welcome buddy. I'm glad to have helped with this, and I've helped with the other parts of this segment of the Movie War as well.**

**PR: Yeah, cool. Anyways, let's see… The favorite thing in this chapter is the various war scenes, as well as Bujin Gaim's appearance. Though, the heart-breaking one was death of Bujin Riders, especially Showa and Wizard.**

**Pikatwig: If I had to pick a favorite part, it's when Sayaka meets with Bujin Den-O's army. Oh… and something I read, Micchy is sorta like Sayaka… I never seen the Madoka Magica show… so does it seem like that?**

**PR: Maybe, but at least she got better in the movie, and looks like she has a "successor"... Only time will tell.**

**Pikatwig: Okay, I guess. Just Live More.**

**PR: Alright. With that, we're signing off! ON- WAIT! The quiz!  
**

_**Quiz: Recall how many Showa Bujin Riders Nepenthes Kaijin had consumed in this chapter, and who they are.**_

**PR: As usual, shoot your answer in your review! Oh, don't forget to read, review, like, and follow! Check out my other stories as well! Oh, also  
check out Kamen Rider Chrome and Pikatwig's stories! You don't know? Don't worry. Just search their names! This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAAA~!  
**

* * *

**UPDATE: Here's the second Quiz!**

_**Quiz 2: Who "portrays" the feudal lords (Besides Ieyasu) in this chapter?**_


	4. Gaim Magica: Sengoku Battle Royale Pt 3

**Pega-Rider: Hello, Fanfiction and readers out there! It's Pega-Rider bringing out the last part of Sengoku Battle Royale! As I said before, the war reached its extreme, with Bujin Gaim almost slain all of the Bujin Riders. **

**Pikatwig: Yea, this is getting a bit extreme.**

**PR: Yeah, and we're getting Homura and Himeko to meet Ieyasu, and before you ask where is Madoka, we'll tell ya at near the end. Also, maybe you guys see this fic in different way, as most of scenes are different from the actual movie.**

**Pikatwig: And similar to the recently posted version of the Movie War by me and KKD.**

**PR: Okay. Oh, and did we forget Chikane, Mami, and the rest of Yggdrasil? Don't worry, we'll have 'em appear soon. Alright, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: We, Pega Rider, Kamen Rider Chrome, and Pikatwig don't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one we have in this story is the story itself. Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima are owned by Pega-Rider. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, Kamen Rider Showa is owned by Kamen Rider Chrome, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of Kamen Rider Chrome, KKD Silver, Seeker213, JGResidentEvil, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

At a Japanese village of some sort, people were walking around to enjoy the quiet day, while many of them were working by selling goods houses to houses. Kyouko looked around to see the town, seemingly peaceful to her. That is, when…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone shouted as a water can flew at a running thief carrying gallons of water, but he thief escaped before it could hit him.

"That's the last water we have, you jackass thief!" The middle-aged woman, who turned out to be the one throwing water can at the thief, snapped.

Amidst the crowd, Kyouko walked in, before she saw Ranmaru getting stumbled by group of bandits of some sort. There were three male bandits, wearing same blue clothes with twister theme. One of them was a redhead wearing eyeglass. Other one beside him was a thin man with ponytailed black hair, tallest among bandits. The last one was a fat man with thick eyebrows, shortest among the bandits.

"We know Nobunaga had treasure, tell us where is it!" The redheaded bandit told Ranmaru.

"I would never-" Ranmaru tried to respond by firing her handgun at them, but the redheaded bandit interrupted by hitting her hand, knocking her gun off.

"Looks like ya need some more forceful convincing." Redheaded bandit threatened as he pointed his spear at Ranmaru. However, just before he could get close to Nobunaga's former aide, Kyouko ran in to grab the bandit leader's hand before throwing him off. She did the same thing to the other bandits when they tried to attack her. The redhead bandit tried to thrust his spear at Kyouko, but she dodged every thrust, and grabbed the spear, bringing it to the fat bandit's before kicking them both.

Ranmaru just witnessed Kyouko using the bandit's spear to fend off their attacks, especially the fat bandit and thin bandit ones. She was so skillful to use foes' weapon against them, turning her into advantage. For Kyouko, wielding a spear wasn't something new to her, as she had used such weapons as Puella Magi and Kamen Rider Baron. The Nobunaga Army's new war lord and Bujin thrusted the spear at its owner and knocking him off, and then she fend off the thin bandit before pointing at the redhead, glaring him with threatening look.

"Run! Run!" The redhead bandit ordered his fellow bandits to leave, cowering in fear after losing to a girl that almost overwhelmed them.

"We'll remember this!" The thin bandit yelled as all bandits finally left.

"Tono-sama!" Ranmaru called Kyouko as she walked over to her.

* * *

At the Sacred Tree site, Kyouko and Ranmaru walked and saw people praying to it. Kyouko found it ridiculous for people to worship a tree. However, Ranmaru thought otherwise.

"This is Sacred Tree." Ranmaru introduced the giant tree to Kyouko. "The tree where people prays for wisdom and help. It is said that it possesses godlike power that people start to worship it, believing that God is living in there."

"I see. It's still ridiculous to see, but I know why." Kyouko said.

"Bujin Gaim just claimed so many innocent lives just to seek for that power. Fortunately, this Sacred Tree is protected by a seal." Ranmaru added.

"Seal?"

"A seal to prevent someone evil like Bujin Gaim claim all of its powers. It's made by Maiden of Fate, and only she can break the seal."

"Heh." Kyouko chuckled. "So let me guess. If that Bujin Gaim kidnap Maiden of Fate and force her to break the seal, he can get the powers?"

"Yes, my lord." Ranmaru answered.

"In other words, he wanna heckle Kaname to do it. I see the point." Kyouko pointed out.

"Most likely." Ranmaru nodded. "And that Kaname is…?"

"She's one of my old friends, now a rival." Kyouko answered. "When we were at where we came from, the plant-like monster just called her 'Maiden of Fate'. So I think with him kidnapping Kaname, this must be his goal."

"I see." Ranmaru said. "By the way, here used to rain once a month, and it's been several months since the rain stops."

Kyouko looked down at the ground she stood on. The dried ground, cracked, and void of water. She could hear the people praying to Sacred Tree for the rain, so they didn't have to suffer from this prolonged drought.

"That's why we have to expand our territories, so we can free our people from thirst and starvation." Ranmaru added. "Speaking of which, we've to prepare for the assault."

"Right." Kyouko nodded as she and Ranmaru walked away from the tree site. Now she knew the reason why Nobunaga wanted to unite the nation with arms, besides her thirst of power.

'_This time I'll wrap up the deal for sure.' _Kyouko thought.

* * *

Homura and Himeko then arrived at the town. The town with classic Japanese architectures with the houses constructed by wooden and paper for windows. The town seemed busy, with the people running and walking around everywhere. These people also wore classic Japanese clothings, implying that this town was not too advanced compared to the modern day Gaim Riders lived in. Now Homura and Himeko had to look not only Ieyasu and Madoka, but Sayaka as well.

"Man… where are Sayaka and Madoka?" Homura groaned.

"First, we've to ask people here." Himeko suggested. She walked up to a stonemason running with a cart full of stones. "Excuse me." Himeko said to him.

"What is it?" The stonemason asked.

"Did you see a young woman around our age, and has pink hair?"

"Oh, I dunno. Sorry."

"And the young woman with blue hair?"

"No clue. I'm busy right now." The stonemason answered as he ran his cart off, leaving the girls.

Himeko let out a sigh, wondering if this would go harder that it seemed. She knew she couldn't just ask out a random person there about Madoka and Sayaka.

"This could take a lot of time, unless…" Himeko noted.

"Unless?" Homura asked.

"We ask them about Ieyasu. I bet they know." Himeko answered. Homura and Himeko then walked up to a fishmonger.

"Excuse me. Do you know Ieyasu?" Himeko asked.

"Oh, Ieyasu-sama? He's out for war." The fishmonger answered.

"War?" Homura asked.

"He and his allied armies went to war against an army of kaijins, led by the strange blue Bujin Rider in… blood-red orange armor."

"Bujin Rider… in blood-red orange?!" Homura asked. She wondered if the Bujin Rider the fishmonger mentioned was herself, or someone that looked like her in her Rider form.

"Yea… his name is…" the fishmonger said, motioning for them to get closer. "Bujin Gaim,"

Homura's expression turned to a form of disbelief. So, if the Kamen Riders existed in this Sengoku world, there was also a version of her in this world? Even if that Bujin Gaim and her wasn't same person, she had to prepare for worst case, if she got accused for being that evil Bujin.

"Bujin Gaim…" Homura muttered in disbelief.

"And I heard he's doing genocide on Bujin Riders." The fishmonger added. "How terrible."

"KYAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, everyone's attention got caught by the scream. Homura and Himeko ran to the source to see where it came from.

At a shop, the bandits attacked and pilfering some of the goods in sale, while the shopkeeper screamed and ran away for her life, but the bandit managed to catch her, and placed his knife at her neck.

"Hya-ha! Let's get some water here, **Kirimaru!" **One of the bandits with straw hat and black shades beamed.

"Gotcha! The more the merrier, **Rantarou!**" The bandit with long ponytailed hair, Kirimaru replied as he took two gallons of water.

"Don't move! Or else… ha-ha-ha… HATCHIIH!" The fat bandit holding the shopkeeper as hostage, **Shinbei **threatened, but got cut by a sneeze.

"Get off me!" The shopkeeper yelled. "That's the last water we have in stock!"

"No you don't!" Homura shouted, rushing over the shop where robbery happened, and taking out her Sengoku Driver. Himeko who arrived along with Homura followed suit.

"HENSHIN!" Both girls exclaimed as they unlocked their respective initial Lockseeds.

**ORANGE! / BUDOU!**

Just then, the fruits appeared above them as the girls posed. They then put the locks onto their respective Sengoku Drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

Just as Horagai and Erhu Music played from Homura and Himeko's Sengoku Drivers, the three bandits gaped to see who were coming at them, while the shopkeeper just listened the tune.

"What's that?!" Rantarou gawked

"Oh no…! Bujin Riders!" Kirimaru gawked, pointing at the girls.

"Shit's gonna be real!" Shinbei shouted, cleaning his nose from the mucus with his handkerchief.

"Bujin Rider? Thank Kami-sama!" The shopkeeper thanked.

**SOIYA!/HAI~H!**

After cutting the locks open, the fruits fell over their respective summoners.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

They then transformed into Gaim and Ryugen as the fruit armors unfolded.

"Oh no… Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-BUJIN GAIM!" Kirimaru yelled panicked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Rantarou ordered.

"Told you shit would get real!" Shinbei reminded.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim proclaimed as she and Ryugen were ready to fight, when the thieves ran right past the two of them in fear. However, Gaim grabbed Kirimaru and Rantarou and butted their heads to each other, knocking them out. Ryugen then grabbed Shinbei and freed the shopkeeper, pinning him to the floor, pulling his hand to his back and beat his head with Budou Ryuhou's handle, knocking him out cold.

"Well… that was easy," Ryugen said.

"Yeah." Gaim nodded. She then walked to the shopkeeper to see how was she doing, but she instead backed up in fear.

"You okay?" Gaim asked.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! BUJIN GAIM! GUARDS! GUARDS!" The shopkeeper screamed.

Moments later, the guards arrived at the shop. They were armed, and ready. Gaim and Ryugen were confused on what's going on, with the former assumed they were here to catch the bandits.

"Oh, hi." Gaim greeted the guards. "I want you to take care of these bandits, thank you."

"I think they're not here only for bandits." Ryugen said.

"Eh?"

"Get them!" One of the guards ordered his comrades to get not only the collapsed bandits, but Gaim and Ryugen as well!

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Gaim retorted as the guards grabbed her by arms, while Ryugen got backhanded and grabbed in same way.

"Let's not fight back… might give 'em the wrong idea," Ryugen suggested.

Without any retaliation from Gaim and Ryugen the guards brought them and the bandits away. They managed to close their Lockseeds by shifting around their weight, cancelling their transformation.

"Talk about a bad day." Homura remarked annoyed.

"I guess so." Himeko nodded.

The guards brought the girls toward a tall, large Japanese-styled castle in white wall and blue roofs, with Ieyasu's clan symbol…

* * *

Few hours later, Homura and Himeko got thrown into a prison cell, getting locked from outside.

"Hey! This is just a misunderstanding! Oi!" Homura yelled, slightly enraged at the guards leaving them as she ran to the cell bars and gripping them, but they didn't even bother to listen.

"Let's just let them go." Himeko suggested. "We'll request for them to meet Ieyasu later."

"But we still don't know this is his castle, right?" Homura asked.

"Seeing this castle, there's big chance this is where he lives." Himeko answered.

"Right." Homura nodded, walking away from the bars and sat beside Himeko, waiting to be freed.

"Do you think Sayaka's okay? She could be out there alone…" Homura asked.

"Let's hope she is alright."

* * *

At the castle, in a neighboring town from Ieyasu's castle located, Mitsuhide, Sayaka, and the soldiers were attending a ceremony of some sort. The ceremony went solemnly, as most of the attendant were silent. They weren't allowed to chat during this ceremony because it was a sacred ceremony.

"Today, we lost many comrades. Among those comrades were ones very important to us." Mitsuhide opened a speech, regarding Bujin Den-O's death. "The ones had been protecting our clan. And the dearest among us."

Some of the attendants started to cry, mourning Bujin Den-O's loss. The Imagins were indeed important for their clans. They didn't only lost the powerhouse of their clan, but also the mood makers. Sayaka also cried, remembering the last moments before Urataros and other Imagins' death. She felt so sorry for doing nothing to stop them from their death. But what had been happened already happened. There's no way everyone could change that.

"Our leader, our example figure, and our solace, has gone." Mitsuhide continued. "Bujin Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg. Our condolences for their loss. The lost can never come back, and remained only in our hearts. From sand to sand, earth to earth, ashes to ashes. However..."

"We found the new hope. The young warrior coming from far away, from now on, will fight with us! To unite the world in utopia, to purge the world from darkness!"

'_A new warrior?'_ Sayaka thought confused.

"Miki Sayaka, will you bear the burden of our world into your shoulders?"

"Honestly, I can't say for sure…" Sayaka muttered. "But if it means I've to help others, then I will!"

"Then, repeat the oath." Mitsuhide said. "Today, I, Bujin Rider Fraise, will serve Mitsuhide and the clan!"

"Today, I, Bujin Rider Fraise will serve Mitsuhide and the clan!" Sayaka repeated.

"To unite the world, and protect the innocent!"

"To unite the world, and protect the innocent!"

"And I will bring the nation into their climatic glory!"

"And I will bring the nation into their climatic glory!"

"OOOOOOOH!" The soldier cheered over Sayaka's inauguration into new Bujin Rider of Mitsuhide's army. Now they had nothing to worry, that they gained new power as means to unite the world. Not only by force, but also with love, and friendship. From now on, Sayaka would fight by Mitsuhide's side, until the crisis ended…

"_I hope Homu-chan, Hime-chan, Madoka-chan, and Kyouko-chan are alright…" _Sayaka wished.

* * *

Back with Homura and Himeko, they were still sitting in their cell. While waiting for being freed or any guards to pass by, they thought of how they could go away from the prison without being noticed. However, said action of course, would label them as full-fledged criminals.

"Man, I'm getting sleepy." Homura yawned. She then laid on the cell floor, resting her head on her hands.

"Let's just hope someone will come here." Himeko said.

"Yeah. It's been hours since we're here."

The sounds of footsteps noised, getting their attention. While they hoped it was a guard, Homura and Himeko focused on what or who would come to them. Soon, the person walked up to a cell where the girls were imprisoned. They looked through the bars, to see a guard approaching their cell.

"Good news for you guys. Ieyasu-sama wants to meet you." The guard told the girls.

"What?" Homura asked.

"Yeah, it's real. Ieyasu-sama wanna meet you." He clarified as he unlocked the cells, opening them up.

"Thank goodness." Homura thanked as she and Himeko went out from the cell.

The guards then walked away from the prison, leading both girls to Ieyasu's room.

* * *

At Ieyasu's room, there was a special room with the wall behind Ieyasu's throne embedded with large Tokugawa Clan logo, and large "IEYASU" word made of gold above it, metaphorizing on how Ieyasu was the one in charge of this room. Beside his throne were a pair of long candlesticks, and a table containing Lockseeds to his left. To his right was a pedestal, with a glass jar containing a flower-like fruit immersed in water. Ieyasu sat on the throne, and the guards standing by his both sides. In front of Ieyasu and his guards were four soldiers.

"Bujin Gaim have taken out most of clans and their Bujin Riders, and the world unification is only matter of time." One of soldier said. "We're afraid we have to surrender, Your Majesty."

"Surrender? No way!" Ieyasu shot back. "Besides, we've new Bujin Riders to serve us."

"New Bujin Riders?" Another soldier asked.

"Guards!" The warlord called out.

Moments later, a guard that freed Homura and Himeko came into the room, about to report something.

"The prisoners are here, Ieyasu-sama." The guard reported.

"Rite, bring 'em in." Ieyasu said.

"Hai." The guard bowed as he left the room for a moment. Then, he returned, bringing Homura and Himeko. When seeing Ieyasu's room, Homura gaped her mouth to see this gorgeous setup. The candlestick, table, and pedestal were made of gold. The words, logo, and stuff, all that glittered attracted Homura's a pair of gray eyes. It also enhanced Ieyasu's flamboyant style.

Ieyasu turned to the girls, greeting them as he cocked his eyebrows. "Hi there, girls."

"Umm… Hello." Homura replied, slightly nervous. She wondered why would the feudal lord would call them out of people.

"Well, you see, I'm calling you girls, because I feel so sorry about this." Ieyasu began.

"For what?" Homura asked.

"For the misunderstanding. My men mistook you as Bujin Gaim, and therefore, I'm sorry about that." Ieyasu apologized.

"It's okay, don't mention it. Though it makes sense why people shunned me out." Homura smiled, pleased when hearing his apology. "Anyways, what do you need from us?"

"Okay, it's about Bujin Gaim." Ieyasu answered as he rose from his throne and walked around it. "Bujin Gaim is a Bujin Rider, claiming to be the strongest among all. He looks like you in your Bujin Rider form, except he has blood-red armor, and red crests. And those tribal marks all over his armors makes him look creepy."

"So let me guess. You want us to defeat him?" Himeko asked.

"Exactly." He answered. "He's bent on conquering the world and shit, if it happens, then we're all doomed. And he'll make us his slaves. He just slain twenty-nine out of thirty-one. Hopefully Decade and W don't suffer same results."

Homura could only stare with disbelief. How terrible that Bujin Gaim almost slain all of this world's Bujin Riders. What was he going to do with them, and what with Madoka? She recalled Nepenthes Kaijin calling Madoka "Maiden of Fate". Just what was he going to do with her?

"Well, I remember that plant-like monster calling her "Maiden of Fate". I wonder if the Bujin Riders and the Maiden of Fate have some kind of connections…" Homura said.

"Maiden of Fate is, well… The shrine maiden said to have power to keep the balance of world. Sorta like equilibrium of some sort." Ieyasu explained. "If he's gonna use her power for himself, then it'll be the end of the world as we know it."

Homura and Himeko shared a look before the latter leaned in to whisper to her friend privately.

Himeko whispered to Homura, "We don't need to be dragged into this world's problems. We just need to get Madoka and go back home."

Homura whispered back, "But if we want to get Madoka back we'll have to fight this Bujin Gaim anyway."

"Thanks to him, my Bujin Rider, Wizard was killed. I was about to treat her donuts when we got back..." Ieyasu then started whimpering, before finally dropping tears and cried in his hands. Homura sighed, feeling sorry for his loss.

"I know, I feel bad for ya." Homura said. "Our condolences for your loss."

"Thanks sistas..." Ieyasu whimpered as one of the soldiers brought a handkerchief to Ieyasu, which he took and used to wipe his tears and blow the slimes from his nose. After few moments, Ieyasu stop crying, and looked back at the Gaim Riders. "By the way, I wanna introduce someone to y'guys."

Just then, Shingen entered the room, and walked up to Ieyasu's side. She brought a pouch, full of stuff inside.

"Shingen-dono..." Ieyasu spoke softly. While Shingen was no longer crying, he knew she had been hit hard with the loss of her Bujin. "Are those...?"

"Just things to prepare for Showa-kun's memorial," Shingen said.

"Shingen? As in Takeda Shingen?" Himeko asked, wondering if this Sengoku World had Shingen as a female, while in their world of Sengoku Period, Takeda Shingen was male. Some of historical figures in this world were gender-bended like Shingen's case, so she knew.

"Yeah, she's Shingen. She's one of the feudal lords, and she just lost her Bujin, just like me." Ieyasu answered. "Plus, her clan almost wiped out like Nobunaga got, so she went to me to seek refuge."

"I'm Shingen. Pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself as she slightly bowed to everyone. "My Bujin, Showa-kun died, along with his and Mitsuhide-dono's."

Homura sighed, wondering how many lives that Bujin Gaim claimed. He was so heartless to take away the dearest and important to them, reminding her to Kyouko, but a bit crueler. She then came up with a resolve, to help them defeat Bujin Gaim.

"Alright. we're gonna beat that Bujin Gaim." Homura said.

"Are you sure?" Ieyasu asked, trying to confirm Homura's resolve.

"Hell yeah." Homura answered. "We can't just sit and watch, right? We've gotta do something with that freak ASAP."

"Great! From now on you're our Bujin Riders!" Ieyasu announced, and the soldiers turned around to the girls, applauding at them. Homura and Himeko could only stare at them in response speechless.

"Huh…?" Homura gawked, dumbfounded.

"We're gonna unite the nation!" Ieyasu cheered.

Homura looked at the carefree feudal lord with doubted look. To unify the nation… was that in same way as Bujin Gaim's? To conquer by warfare? She knew that Bujin Gaim was something they had to take care first, but to help them conquer the nation? That was probably against her idea.

"By the way, I've got something for you." Ieyasu said as he walked to the table with tray full of Lockseeds. He put away the locks, and took something from them. There was a cartridge-like device with an orange circular top and a button. On the front was a number 1 and a picture of rocket over orange background. Another one he got from the tray was a small wine bottle Bujin G had dropped earlier. Ieyasu took Flame ring out from his jinbaori pocket, and brought it along with other items he had to Homura. Homura took those items, wondering what they were and could be used for.

"What are these?" Homura asked.

"Leftovers from fallen Bujins. That **Rocket Switch **was from Bujin Fourze. That wine bottle was from Bujin G, and that Flame Ring was from my Bujin Wizard. Keep them around for a while, and soon you'll find a way to use them." Ieyasu answered.

"Gotcha." Homura nodded.

"Thanks to offer your help to us, but there's nothing we can do for now aside from bringing those to you guys."

"No problem." Himeko replied.

A guard entered the room, and kneeled to Ieyasu and Shingen, repeating something he had just discovered.

"My apologies, Ieyasu-sama! But remnants of Nobunaga's force are coming here!" The guard reported.

"Nobunaga's force?" Ieyasu asked.

"I don't know for sure, but between them was a red-haired woman, in black waistcoat leading the force!"

Hearing the guard's report, Homura 's attention got caught as she thought Kyouko made her way there, widening her eyes. She sighed in relief that Kyouko was okay, hearing how she made it alive. However, one question hovered in her mind. Why did she bring the force with her?

"Kyouko is...?" Homura muttered. "Anyway, let's go!"

Homura and Himeko ran out of the room along with the soldiers and guards, while Ieyasu and Shingen stayed in the room.

"Let's just hope they can do this." Ieyasu sighed.

"Yeah…" Shingen nodded in uncertainty. "By the way, I feel as if something's coming."

"What is it?"

* * *

Not far from the town Homura and Himeko was, there was three jeeps throttling towards the town. The soldiers from Nobunaga's faction rode said jeeps, with Ranmaru driving the leading jeep in the middle. Leading those jeeps was Kyouko driving Rose Attacker. Strapped on the jeeps were red flag with Team Baron's logo, implying that they now work for Kyouko's own faction, since Nobunaga clan lost Bujin OOO and Nobunaga herself, and Kyouko stepped up as their replacement.

As Kyouko's army approached the gate, the guards on watch tower aimed their rifles at the jeeps and a bike, shooting them. However, the shots missed, and Kyouko's army advanced further, to the point they broke into the gate, entering the town. This made the crowds in the town started dispersing in astray, running for their lives as they afraid of those army about to hurt them. However, they weren't here to hurt the local residents, but rather… something different.

"Bujin… OOO's army? Who's that?" One person, not in fear, asked as he pointed at Kyouko.

"I'm Sakura Kyouko, the leader of Baron Army!" Kyouko answered as she revved the engine, driving her bike faster. "I'm here to subdue Tokugawa Town!"

Homura and Himeko ran to the scene, and Kyouko stopped her bike right before them. She removed her helmet and placed it over Rose Attacker's mirror. Soon, the soldiers on jeeps also arrived, stopped behind her.

"Kyouko?!" Homura gawked, surprised to see her okay, but bringing an army with her?

"How'd you get an army?" Himeko gawked.

"Just patronizing hobos." Kyouko answered. "They've nothing left, so I stepped up to be their new leader. Better than leaving them astray, you think?"

"Now we've gathered again, we can look for Sayaka-san next!" Himeko said.

"Yeah, But first…" Kyouko paused as she took out her Sengoku Driver. "We're going to pick up where we left off at Mitakihara!"

"It's still about that?! God damn with that!" Homura snapped.

"Shut up and fight!" Kyouko said as she put on the belt.

"Listen to me just this once, will ya?!" Homura groaned. "We've something more important to do, and we've gotta take out the greater enemy!"

"The fuck I care!" Kyouko denied. "We're also here to fight with this Ieyasu guy."

"If that's what you want… then so be it!" Homura shouted, putting on her own Sengoku Driver. She and Himeko then noticed that Wizard Army was behind two of them, now sporting the Team Gaim symbol on their blue flags.

"HENSHIN!" Homura and Kyouko exclaimed as both opposing girls pulled out their Lockseeds.

**ORANGE! / BANANA!**

The fruits appeared above their respective summoners from the zipper portals. Both army leaders locked their Lockseeds on their drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

However as the standby musics played, Kyouko took a charge at Homura, the two having a short scuffle, causing the orange and banana to follow them from above. Homura dodged Kyouko's punch intended to her face, before returning a punch, dodged as well. Kyouko kicked Homura at her waist, continued by a knee kick. The black-haired girl then performed a jumping roundhouse kick at Kyouko, dodged again. Homura punched Kyouko at her face with a hook, and then she tried to punch again, but got caught. As Kyouko squeezed Homura's fist hard to the point it caused pain to the latter, both girls cut their locks open.

**SOIYA! / COME ON!**

Kyouko then let go of Homura's hand before both girls jumped back, and the fruits fell over them.

**ORANGE ARMS! / BANANA ARMS!**

After gaining their suits, the fruits unfolded into place, forming the armors.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

The opposing girls, now Gaim and Baron, faced and glared at each other. Baron Army soldiers gaped their mouth in shock and disbelief, that they saw Homura transforming into someone they thought was Bujin Gaim. Himeko just watched this, hoping both the war wouldn't escalate too far.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mitsuhide's castle, a soldier ran into Mitsuhide's room, about to inform her of something important.

"Mitsuhide-sama! We've got an intel!" The soldier informed.

"What's that?" Mitsuhide asked.

"The remnants of Nobunaga Army… Are about to attack Tokugawa Town!"

She gasped in response to hearing this, and then her face turned serious. "Ready the archers, we're going over there. I'll get our new Bujin Rider," She ordered.

"Hai!" The soldier answered, immediately leaving the room to ready the soldiers.

Mitsuhide walked over to the room next to where she was at, to see Sayaka now in a sort of war kimono, now actually having her footwear back on. Sayaka was thinking if Kyouko was among said remnants, considering that she left the group just to see the leader of that army. Mitsuhide then approached Sayaka.

"Sayaka, we've gotta be ready. This is your first fight." Mitsuhide told her.

"Umm… Hai, Mitsuhide-sama!" Sayaka answered as she and Mitsuhide left the room.

* * *

(_Cue BGM: __**E-X-A Exciting x Attitude**__ by Kamen Rider Girls)_

Back with Gaim and Baron, Gaim assumed Pine Arms, while Baron now assumed Mango Arms, like in Battle Royale in Mitakihara Park earlier. Baron swung the Mango Punisher mace at Gaim, but got evaded. Gaim smacked the Pine Iron's pineapple end at Baron's face, and Baron pummeled Gaim at her gut with the mace twice before swinging the mace with full force to knock Gaim away. The pineapple-armored Rider then connected the Pine Iron to the Musou Saber, and then, she used the Musou Saber end to smack the pineapple over at Baron, using her weapon like a paddleball. Baron just bounced the pineapple away with the mace like hitting a baseball, returning it to Gaim.

The soldiers of Gaim Army were having scuffles with Baron Army while swinging their weapons to each other.

"This… is far from over, Akemi!" Baron shouted, rushing over and smacking Gaim around like a punching bag. "If I beat you… I'll not only prove Baron to be the strongest once more, but also getting Sayaka to recognize my strength!"

"Then we can do that later!" Gaim snapped as she smacked Baron with the pineapple end of Pine Iron. Baron then tried to pummel Gaim with her mace, but missed both times, before managed to land a hit, which backed the samurai Rider up a bit.

"Don't you see? This world is similar to Beat Riders' turf war. Where everyone are struggling to aim for the top, to subjugate the inferior ones. I wish I was born in this era." Baron snickered under her helmet.

"But we don't belong to this era, or this world altogether!" Gaim shot back as she threw the Pine Iron's spiked end, only to be blocked few times, until the last hit hit Baron at her head, backing her up.

"Even so… At least I can get the power I need to survive!" Baron grunted, trying to endure the pain she got from the blow she just took.

"You… If you don't give up on that, then I won't!" Gaim retorted as she sliced the lock thrice.

"Hmph. Stubborn as ever." Baron scoffed as she sliced her lock twice.

**SOIYA! PINE SPARKING! / COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**

"YOU are stubborn!" Gaim shot back as the pineapple armor folded up onto Gaim's head, and then began to spin rapidly, creating a sort of hurricane, before the pineapple detached from her head to the air, while Gaim tossed the combined weapon into the air, and then kicked it, causing a sort of pineapple slice aura to surround it. Meanwhile, Baron swung the mace rapidly as the energy mango dices trailed after it, faster, and faster, creating a twister of mango dices.

"Haaaa…. SEI-HAAAAAH!" Gaim let out a battle cry as she kicked the pineapple slices to shoot them at Baron, while the mango-armored Rider threw the larger energy projection of Mango Punisher's spiked end. The attacks collided dead on, energy sparked from them both, and it caused an explosion, as the weapons flew back to their owners, now discharged of energy, and the Pine armor back to normal position on Gaim.

"How'd… you… like… that?!" Gaim panted. "Do you think Sayaka would like what'd you do, doofu?!" Gaim retorted, as suddenly, somebody unexpected came and interfered their fight. This person being backed up by an Army, Baron looked over to the army's flags to see the symbol on it. The symbol was a sort of hooded top, with the green spikes of a strawberry on the top of the head, and a heart shape around the visor. The symbol embedded on the pink flags. From amidst the soldiers, Mitsuhide and Sayaka walked up to the fighting armies. Seeing Sayaka there, Gaim and Baron stopped their fighting for a while. Himeko also got her attention taken by this.

_(End song)_

"Sayaka?" Gaim and Baron gawked.

"Sayaka-san?" Himeko gawked as well.

"Homu-chan? Hime-chan? Kyouko-chan?" Sayaka gawked, seeing them in one piece. "Thank goodness!"

Sayaka ran to Baron, trying to hug her, but she shoved the bluenette from hugging her.

"You got lucky you got here." Baron said cynically. "Hope your arrival doesn't interrupt our business here."

"Actually, I'm about to tell you, especially Nobunaga remnants." Mitsuhide said. "You've been misinformed."

"Misinformed about what? There's two Gaims now. The one in red armor is the evil one, and the one in the other armor is our main focus," one soldier of Baron Army said.

"That's what I want to say." Mitsuhide elaborated. "Bujin Gaim you're trying to seek revenge against is not her. We've seen one in war with Ieyasu."

"That's right. Homu-chan-tachi are trying to find Madoka-chan back home. Why do you think she have been through this just to bring her best friend back? And one more thing, is this fight necessary?" Sayaka asked.

"You see, Sayaka. We're trying to settle our postponed business here since we were at Mitakihara. If you wanna find Kaname, then go on your own." Baron said.

"Oh… I'd hate to do this, but…" Sayaka started, fake sighing, and putting on her Sengoku Driver. "If you two aren't gonna listen to reason, then I gotta beat it into ya. Henshin!"

**PINE~BERRY!**

"Oh no, not you too!" Gaim growled.

As the pineberry came down from the zipper rip above Sayaka, she posed and locked on the lock onto her driver.

**LOCK ON!**

The standby music played, and both Gaim and Baron braced themselves, while soldiers of Gaim and Baron armies continued fighting each other.

"Homura-san, I'll help you!" Himeko shouted, putting her own Sengoku Driver on. She then pulled out her Budou Lockseed and shouted, "Henshin!"

**BUDOU!**

The grape appeared above Himeko, and she set up the lock on her belt and both she and Sayaka sliced their locks open.

**LOCK ON! **

**HAI~H! / SOIYA!**

The grape fell over Himeko, transforming her into Ryugen as the armors unfold, while the pineberry fell over Sayaka, transforming her into Fraise.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA! / PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

The situation were getting tense. The battle now ended up into three-way battle, with now Sayaka as part of Mitsuhide's army. Gaim and Ryugen didn't know that Fraise's army was allied with Ieyasu's, while Baron didn't care who allied with who. If she helped Gaim's army, then it would be bad for the Baron Army. Fraise aimed her Berry Arrow at Baron, while Ryugen aimed her Budou Ryuhou at her as well. Baron grimaced under her helmet, knowing it wouldn't be good.

Just when the war was about to break once again, Ieyasu and Shingen rushed into the battle area, and then he shouted, "STOOOOOOOP! STOP, STOP, STOOOOOOP!"

All parties just looked at them out of curiosity. Why were those warlords there? Were they there to tell something important? Considering the war took place at his town, Ieyasu's entrance there made sense.

"STOP! All of you!" Ieyasu ordered as he pulled out his katana. "You shall not shed blood in my town! Never, EVER!"

"Ieyasu…" Gaim muttered, concerned of Ieyasu's action. Baron glared at Ieyasu who had interrupted.

"Listen! We have something more important to deal with! We need to stop Bujin Gaim, not to fight each other!" Shingen told all parties.

"Oh yeah? I thought that chick in blue costume was that one?" One of Baron Army soldiers pointed out.

"No, you've got it wrong!" Ieyasu told him. "We've seen him in war! He's like the blue chick over there, except he wore blood-red orange armor! If you still don't believe, ask Micchun!"

"That's right." Mitsuhide nodded. "We're actually here to stop these battle. But some of them misunderstand us for interfere the fight."

Soldiers of all factions began to chatter of what was going on, confused. Gaim scratched her helmet, trying to figure out what's going on. All Kamen Riders (now promoted into Bujin Riders) looked at each other, trying to ask what was really happening. Guess Ieyasu had the answer.

"Okay. I know you guys, Nobunaga Clan survivors, suffered the same fate we had. If you wanna avenge your late lord and Bujin Rider and place a judgement on Bujin Gaim, do it now! Forget about our rivalry for now, okay?! If everyone weren't thick-headed like you guys, I wouldn't have to yell all over the place to your already deaf ears, UNDERSTAND?!" Ieyasu snapped, to his boiling point. He hated the pointless bloodshed, especially in his town. Of course, said actions, like the one he saw, was obviously making him angry, since he loved his people in the town.

"Shut up! If we get your assets, there's possibility to defeat Bujin Gaim on our own!" One of Baron's Army soldiers retorted. "Right, minna?"

"YEAH!" Other Baron Army soldiers cheered in response.

"It shouldn't be like this you idiots!" Shingen snapped. "It's better to fight them together than to fight them on your own! Though we're weak when alone, we become strong when we unite!"

"As Momo said, 'the more, the merrier'. If we put more of our efforts together, we can stand against any obstacles!" Mitsuhide said. "When we got our hands on the new Bujin Riders, that's the time we unite! If you go attack Bujin Gaim alone, it's very likely you'll suffer same fate as your old Bujin Riders!"

"So you expect to hold hands and be pals?" scoffed Baron.

"Okay, how about this." Ieyasu said. "You guys ally with us, and in return we'll give you what you want."

The soldiers of Baron Army then discussed about the offer, while it was hardly a bad deal, they had to think about this, so they wouldn't fall into such they thought as fraud. However, Baron found the deal fair enough, and she didn't see anything fishy from it.

"Deal." Baron said, much to everyone's surprise. Baron's soldiers hardly disagree as well, and they had to comply what their new Bujin and lord said. However, there's more. "I want you to hand over some of your possession."

"Fine with me." Ieyasu said. "Anyways, you guys come with me. We've come up with a plan."

All forces then stopped their struggle, heeding to Ieyasu's advice as they went to his castle.

* * *

At a mountain, far from Tokugawa Town, there was a castle. The dark cloud floating above mountain gave it a spooky feel, as the sunlight didn't reach there. Instead, the light came from the flashes from the cloud, and lightnings. The thunders dropping also added this mystically mysterious vibe.

Inside the castle, at throne room, was a man in his late twenties. His face and haircut resembled Homura, except he was a bit taller and looked more sinister. He wore the blood-red jinbaori with black flame-like tribal markings over black kimono and hakama. Strapped on his waist was Bujin Gaim's Sengoku Driver. With that, it was obvious that this man was Bujin Gaim's human form.

Beside him was Madoka, now clad in black kimono and hairdress. For some reason, she was dressed like a princess to Bujin Gaim as prince.

"My Maiden of Fate… How I miss you so much…" He cooed, trying to touch Madoka's cheek, but shoved off by her.

"What is this all about?!" Madoka retorted.

"Nothing, just… I just felt so empty without you… You're the only one filling the void in my heart." Bujin Gaim answered.

"Don't speak nonsense!" Madoka snapped. "There's no way I'll be your wife if you keep doing this!"

"Is that so?" Bujin Gaim inquired. "We still have two more Bujin Rider to defeat. With all their power we can rule the world together! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're insane! Even though you look like Homura-chan, she's totally different from you! You're just a warmonger drunk with power! You use your power just for your own gain! And Homura-chan… she's kind, and not letting someone suffer like the ones you've done!"

Suddenly Bujin Gaim grabbed Madoka by her chin, and leaned his head closer to her, giving the pinkette an intimidating glare.

"Remember. You're the only one who has the power to awaken the Sacred Tree. If you weren't my wife, I would kill you for such disgrace. So, if you do anything foolish, I have no choice but to force you to do it. Got it memorized?" He grimaced as he squeezed Madoka's cheeks with sadistic glare.

"Uh… Uhm…" Madoka nodded reluctantly. Bujin Gaim then let go of her.

"Hopefully you know what you have to do." Bujin Gaim said. "I'm sorry for that, anyways."

While Bujin Gaim sipped a glass of wine, Madoka looked away from him, wondering how Homura and the others were doing. Being with that madman was like a prison for her. She had to do what he said, and felt her freedom was ripped off. She wanted to be free, just like when she danced at Mitakihara.

'_Homura-chan… Help me...' _Madoka cried from her heart, dropping tears from her eyes.

* * *

Back at Ieyasu's castle, at meeting room, Gaim Army, Baron Army, and Fraise Army were having a strategy conference discussing about the plan to attack on Bujin Gaim. This was definitely crucial, so they had to listen carefully so they got the plan memorized, and thus, enable them to win this fight without any doubt.

"Uh, just so we're clear, I only henshined to get Homu-chan and Kyouko-chan to listen to me. I wasn't gonna fight them," Sayaka informed Mitsuhide.

"I know, and Nobunaga Clan are known for being hard-headed, so you know." Mitsuhide whispered at Sayaka.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna attack Bujin Gaim, right at his turf. I know it's a bit risky, but we've come up with a plan." Ieyasu began as he showed the map of the mountain where Bujin Gaim's castle resided. "We're gonna split into two groups. Micchun, Shingen, and my troop will distract the guards and kaijins in front line, so Baron's squad along with other new Bujin Riders can infiltrate the castle. Inside the castle there might be any remaining guards, but I'm sure you guys can handle them."

"But isn't it dangerous for you guys to battle them without Bujin Riders, I mean, should we place a Bujin in distraction squad? It'd be more safer, period." Sayaka asked.

"I know. From what I got, right now Bujin Gaim are attacking to attack Bujin W Army, and each time they assault a Bujin, Bujin Gaim always be there with those gruesome kaijins. At the time we're doing the attack, they probably get defensive. That's why we divide the squad so we can open the path for you Bujin Riders." Ieyasu answered.

"You said there are only two more Bujin Riders, apart from us… who are they?" Homura asked.

"Bujin Decade and W." Ieyasu answered. "They're known as rivals, but they sometimes lend their hand to each other when some crisis like this occurs. Bujin Decade is the very over-confident one, claiming himself to be 'One-Man Army'. Bujin W… is kinda unique, with two people living in a body, so they can make up strategies even in the hardest pinch."

"Oh, I see." Sayaka nodded.

"I hope they can hold him off for long," Himeko added.

"And… before we go any further. Can we ask you all one thing?" Sayaka started.

"What would that be?" Mitsuhide asked.

"You can call us Kamen Riders," Sayaka continued. "And before you ask us what that is, I'll tell you. They're warriors of justice are called, and they always appear when someone calls for help. So… can you do us that?"

"Umm… Seeing you all are like Bujin Riders, and seems to be far away, I guess, we'll call you one." Mitsuhide answered.

"Thanks." Sayaka smiled at the female feudal lord.

"Alright, back to the topic, guys!" Ieyasu reminded. "Infiltration began from the foot of mountain. We then enter into a castle basement from the cave. If you wanna save your friend, she's probably at throne room, where Bujin Gaim usually is. Be careful of that weird plant-like monster. If you do something reckless, you'll get killed, eaten, and your powers absorbed. Got that?"

"Also, be wary of some odd fruit by his castle. Not sure what it is, but I've had my men get almost hypnotized by it," Mitsuhide warned.

"W-Wait, what? Odd fruits? Do you mean Lockseeds?" Himeko asked.

"So you know about that fruit too." Shingen remarked.

"Yeah, that fruit also present in the place we came from." Homura added. "People wearing Sengoku Driver like us can turn them into Lockseeds when touching them."

"Great. Now we have reason why we put you guys into infiltration team." Ieyasu said. "From now on, prepare yourself. Take enough rest, and prepare your weapons if possible. Clear?"

"YES, SIR!" All soldiers responded.

"Alright, meeting dismissed! Prepare yourself and pray to Kami-sama so we get eased for our operation now." Ieyasu finished the meeting. The attendants then left the meeting room, save for Homura who was still thinking about Madoka.

"Madoka…" Homura muttered. _'I'll save you no matter what.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mitakihara, at a tree-shaped building with rotating rings, **Yggdrasil Tower, **a young woman in business suit was sitting behind her desk. This woman had dark blue hair and a yellow bandanna on her head. She had very voluptuous figure, with hourglass body figure and large breasts, as well as lean legs. She had her blue eyes watching something in her computer monitor. She was the head of R&D Project, **Himemiya Chikane. **The phone rang on her desk, prompting her to pick it up.

"It's me." Chikane said. She then heard whatever a person talked to her said from the other side, to the point her eyes widened in shock. "Himeko… is missing?!"

"_Hai. Hime-sama didn't come home since last night. I've also contacted the school, but they said Hime-sama didn't attend the class today." _Someone from the other side said.

"Got it. For now you should focus on your household duties, **Otoha. **I'm going to look for her myself." Chikane said.

"_Hai, Miya-sama." _Otoha replied as suddenly her cellphone rang. Chikane then hanged up the phone, and then she took out another phone to answer the call.

"It's me. What's up, Ryouma?" Chikane asked the caller, in case something important about to happen.

* * *

"There's abnormality at Helheim._"_ The man Chikane referred, **Sengoku Ryouma** answered from the other side of phone while sitting on the chair behind his work desk, at the lab in Yggdrasil. He was a man in mid-twenties, with green shirt and black pants under white lab coat, and slightly long hair with white streaks on his bangs, hanging as if it almost covered his right eye. "I dunno what's happened, but we've discovered the weirdest crack ever seen. It seemed to connect to another dimension apart from ours."

* * *

"Right. By the way, is "that" ready?" Chikane asked.

"_Not yet, Chikane-chan. Wait for a bit while, it's still 80% completion." _Ryouma spoke from the other side.

"Okay. Tell me if it's completed. I'm going." Chikane told Ryouma before she hanged up the phone. She pulled a shelf in her office desk to take out the Sengoku Driver with a face plate resembling white samurai kabuto; and a Lockseed with "LS-04" code and melon design, **Melon Lockseed. **She then left the office, walking all the way to leave Yggdrasil Tower. While she walked, her breasts bounced a bit, and each step almost revealing what was under her half-thigh length skirt.

"Something big gonna happen, Overseer Himemiya?" a new voice asked, walking a bit close to Chikane. The young woman in question was wearing a black top, with pink undershirt, a half-thigh-length black skirt equally short to Chikane's, black nails, blue eyes, and black high heels. She also had wavy short hair. She was Ryouma's secretary, **Minato Yoko.**

"Yes. My sister is missing. Let's just hope she didn't go into Helheim. Speaking of which, we've something to take care of at Helheim." Chikane answered. She then left Yoko and went to her way to look for her sister. Yoko however simply looked at a small sketch pad that belong to Ryoma, showing a few designs of special Lockseeds, made of clear blue parts, and then turned to one marked "ELS-09", the **Lychee Energy Lockseed. **

"Well, let's see if she likes this." Yoko giggled when looking at the Lockseed design. She then flipped one more page, showing a special Lockseed with green banana design and "ELS-08" label, **Banana Energy Lockseed**. "Professor Ryouma will be happy to see these."

Chikane simply sighed, ready to go to Helheim to see the anomaly the researcher team had discovered. She then unlocked a Lockvehicle Lockseed with a dandelion design and parts resembling hover bike, the **Dandeliner. **The lock unfolded and grew five times in size, transforming into a hover bike of some sort. Upon transformation, the bike floated before her.

"Henshin." Chikane announced, unlocking the Melon Lockseed.

**MELON!**

She tossed it up, and then the Melon appeared from the zipper rip above her. Just as the lock fell, she caught the lock and putting it onto her belt, and sliced it open.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

The melon fell over Chikane, coating her in white suit similar to Gaim's. Under the melon, Chikane gained a set of helmet, unlike Gaim's, it had symmetrical crest, shaped like U or kuwagata. The eyepiece was the alluring point of the helmet, with "eyelashes" on the outer side of eyepieces. The muskmelon slice slid down into the helmet, coloring her visors light green, gaining the traditional kabuto-like earpieces. The fruit unfolded in same way as Orange Arms did, except the shoulder armors didn't fold together completely, leaving sharp parts on the shoulders as result. The chest part looked sharp at near the collarbones. However, take note that there was a cleavage visible between chest plates, even though they were coated by suits as well, and the breasts bulged out from beneath the chest armor. Upon transformation, Chikane gained a shield resembling her head crest, with muskmelon slices.

**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

Chikane had transformed into **Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Melon Arms!**

Zangetsu then rode the Dandeliner and flew away. Meanwhile, a blonde, twin-drill-tail-haired girl in brown American-Indian-themed poncho, blue jeans, black boots, and brown cowboy hat watched Zangetsu leaving. She wondered where did that white Kamen Rider went, while taking out a Lockseed with "LS-18" code and coffee design, **Coffee Lockseed.**

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Kinkan, and Ume Lockseeds, Rocket Switch, Flame Ring, G Wine Bottle, and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Alright, now we're almost there. **

**Pikatwig: And I'm going to say right now, favorite part was Sayaka becoming the new Bujin for the Den-O Army. Oh, and also, the Lychee Energy Lockseed, that belongs to me. Just sayin'.**

**PR: Okay. Mine is when Gaim and Baron fights each other, and the pre-henshin fight! I feel like reading a Femme Fatale-genre fanfic. Alright, speakin' of which, we already told ya about Baron's Genesis Upgrade in the main story, which uses all NEW-brand suit like Zangetsu-Shin, unlike we've seen in TV series. And green banana. By the way, just wanna tell, Urobutcher plans to work on finale After Anime Expo. **

**Pikatwig: Okay… uh anyway, like with the new Genesis Rider Baron, two other Riders are getting Genesis Upgrades, one of which was already said in the actual story, but for those of you who didn't read that chapter, don't worry, I won't say anythin'. So, roll the quiz, and let's wrap this up.**

**PR: Alright. Quiz time!**

_**Quiz: The three bandits, I named them from a certain anime. Which anime is that?**_

**PR: As usual, shoot your answer in your reviews! Also, don't forget to read, review, like, and follow the story, and our other stories as well! You don't know Chrome and Pika? Don't worry. Search them and done. By the way, watch #36 of TV series, and you'll get your expectation BROKEN… Or so I think.**

**Pikatwig: The big fight of the Zangetsus… please, no spoilers, I haven't seen it yet.**

**PR: Okay, just warnin'. Hope Takatora's actor don't get flowers too early… Okay then, thanks for Kamen Rider Chrome for helping us with this chapter, as well as previous ones. This is Pega-Rider, signin' off! ON-DORIYAAA~! *fires DJ Gun to the air***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

* * *

**UPDATE: As Seeker213 suggested, I've updated the quiz!  
**

_**Quiz 2: When Bujin Gaim threatened Madoka, after he threats her to obey him, he asked her, "Got it memorized?" This line came from a certain character from video game series. The question is, who is the character and from which game?**_


	5. Gaim x Showa: Sengoku Movie Battle

**PEGA-RIDER: Hello~ Fanfiction City and Readers out there! It's Pega-Rider, here along with Kamen Rider Chrome and Pikatwig bringing you the most epic part you've awaited for! Showa meets Gaim in this chapter!**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, this is it. This is the final chapter of this MOVIE WAR fic. This is where the Beat Riders meet up with Alan and Shinichi before they work together to beat a common foe. What will happen? Will they win? Well, you just have to read.**

**DISCLAIMER: We, Pega Rider, Kamen Rider Chrome, and Pikatwig don't own Kamen Rider, Green Lantern, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one we have in this story is the story itself. Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima are owned by Pega-Rider. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., Green Lantern belongs to DC Comics, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, Kamen Rider Showa is owned by Kamen Rider Chrome, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of Kamen Rider Chrome, KKD Silver, Seeker213, JGResidentEvil, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

In the dimensional time vortex, Alan's red TARDIS was being bounced around all over the place, as if it ran amok on its own. Inside, Alan and Shinichi tried to stabilize the machine before they end up who knows where or when.

"WHOAAAAAA! I'M GONNA BE SICK! Urgh!" Shinichi screamed, annoyed that he felt dizzy due to the TARDIS going out of control.

"Don't vomit on the console!" Alan shot back as he started going around the console at super speed.

Shinichi was holding on for dear life, "What the hell is going on!?"

"It's like the TARDIS has gone crazy!" Alan replied.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"We're about to crash land! Brace yourself! UP, UP, AND AWAY!" Alan shouted as the two brothers braced themselves, waiting for the TARDIS to go into somewhere through the dimension. Then as TARDIS entered through a golden zipper rip at the end of the dimensional time vortex...

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER SHOWA**

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM**

**IN**

**FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE**

* * *

At Mitakihara, specifically at a lounge that looked like a garage, Team Gaim members were watching a news from Beat Riders Hotline from Kamijou's phone. The watched the news enthusiastically, albeit a bit worried, as they missed the aces of the team: Akemi Homura, Miki Sayaka, and Himemiya Himeko.

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there! Today, we've the bad news for us all. Yesterday, the Aces of Mitakihara, Gaim, Ryugen, Fraise, Baron, and Gridon went off the radar and didn't get back! Where are they going? Why didn't they get back? Some fans claimed to have tried to call them, but they got no reply! God, please bring them back!" **DJ Sagara announced, now in slight panic that most of the show-runners went missing.

"I wonder where they left…" Hitomi sighed.

"Let's just hope they will be fine, darling." Kamijou said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Yeah…"

"Man, I miss Homura-san and the others…" Osomatsu sighed.

"Yeah, here's bit quiet without them. How boring." Karamatsu said.

"Just where the heck did they went off to?" Choromatsu wondered out loud.

The Gaimers, usually happy-go-lucky, now went a bit depressed and drained out of their spirit, now their aces and backbone of the team disappeared without any notice. Fortunately, their disappearance caused the Beat Rider teams to call a truce. Just then, a Kamen Rider-like figure arrived at the garage. The figure sported feminine silhouette, in brown suit with black gauntlets and cauldrons similar to Baron's, and in coffee-themed armor, covered by coffee-themed poncho painted in American-Indian style. The helmet resembled an Indian chieftain's head crest and a wide sombrero-like cowboy hat over her head. Strapped on her waist was a Sengoku Driver like other Kamen Riders in Gaim's world, and a faceplate containing a hatless version of her helmet.

"Oh, hi." Osomatsu greeted this new Rider.

"Are you…" Hitomi paused, as she noticed the cowboy hat and coffee armors beneath the poncho, which Homura told her after meeting the Rider in Helheim Forest while being rescued from almost getting killed by Zangetsu. "**Mariachi, **Homura and the others talked about?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah." The Rider, Mariachi answered. "Is Kamijou Kyousuke here? I have something to to tell him."

"I'm here." Kamijou answered as he walked up to her. "What can I help you?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up something Himeko-chan had left." She answered Kamijou's question.

* * *

Zangetsu, on her Dandeliner made her way into a forest of some sort. This forest was infested by strange plants of some kind. Zangetsu then dismounted from her Lockvehicle before it turned back into its lock form, flying into her hand. She then found a golden zipper rip, similar to regular zipper rip.

"What…?" she said confused, readying her Musou Saber, but then she (albeit accidentally) plucked a premature Lockseed, causing it to be changed into a Lockseed with a golden yellow and green papaya on it with the code "LS-34" the **Papaya Lockseed.**

"Hmm… eh, never hurts to carry other ones," Zangetsu muttered, putting it onto her Lockseed holder, and heading into the golden zipper rip.

Unbeknownst to Zangetsu, the blonde, twin drill-haired girl in poncho, **Tomoe Mami **was watching her from behind the tree. When Zangetsu entered the golden portal, she slowly walked out of her hiding spot.

"Fufu, here we go." she giggled, taking out her Coffee Lockseed. She then announced, "Henshin." and unlocked the lock.

**CO~FFEE!**

As the brown sparks gathered above Mami to form a big coffee seed, she kissed the Lockseed and put it on her Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

The standby music played a heavy metal guitar riff, like Bravo's had. Mami took out a handgun from the holster strapped on her thigh and spun it, before raising it up to the air, firing it as she sliced the lock open.

***Guitar Riff***

The coffee's lower portion opened up first, so it had some room for it to fall over Mami. As it did so, Mami became clad in brown and black suit. Under the coffee, Mami gained the helmet, which was Mariachi's, and the coffee slice slid into the helmet, coloring the visor brown, gaining a cowboy hat atop her helmet. The upper portion unfolded, with the outer shells opened up to reveal sets of armor, which then unfolded into place. The shoulder armor had five-pointed stars, which then connected to the outer shells for shoulders forming poncho. The chest armor had aspects of coffee, and diced coffee for abs. The outer shells became the poncho. Upon transforming, Mami gained a pair of coffee-themed rifles **El Machiato.**

**COFFEE ARMS! WILD WEST GUNMAN! YEE~HAW!**

Mami had transformed into Kamen Rider Mariachi, **Coffee Arms!**

"Pamonos, Amigo." Mariachi announced as she ran to the rip, entering it.

* * *

Back at Sengoku World where Homura and the others were stranded in, specifically at a location, at a meadow, with the wooden windmills similar to Dutch Windmills on the place. Despite the green meadows blown by calm winds all over the place, the situation didn't seem like what it looked.

On the meadow, there was an army, bringing a green-and-black flag with asymmetrically stylized W letter. They readied themselves for something would come to them, as they stood firmly, with their sights set to their front, about to defend the castle behind them. In front of the soldiers, there was a white-haired bespectacled young man in red jinbaori fashioned with bike tires as its motif, over the white undershirt and white pants. He wore the black leather shoes, adding the overall elegancy to his attire. He carried a sword looked like motorcycle handlebar, mixed with aspects of engine on his back sheathed. He was **Hideyoshi, **or referred as…

"Hide-kun~!" A female voice called. A girl in short pink kimono with long, black hair ran over to Hide-kun. She then stood to his side, looking at him with pleading look. However, it seemed that Hide-kun couldn't care less.

"What's wrong, **Cha-Cha**?" Hide-kun asked.

"Ne, Hide-kun! Are going out on war again?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. And this one will be pain in our butts."

Meanwhile at the place not to far from, a the castle, there was a man in magenta samurai yoroi (Japanese armor worn by samurais), with the kabuto helmet sported barcode-patterned lines, and black clothings under said armor. He wore a black eyepatch with white Rider face-like logo styled after a barcode, on his left eye. Strapped around his waist was a belt, with the buckle colored white, and red core at its center. On the buckles' sides were from outside to inside, were red, blue, and green dots. Strapped on his back was a pink flag with the same logo. He was **Masamune.**

Beside Masamune was a young man in black Kuroko outfit, about to help him in case the war broke out.

"Masamune-sama, are you sure you will go to the war alone?" The Kuroko asked.

"Don't worry." He answered. "Me myself is enough to decimate the whole troops."

"B-But, Masamune-sama, should we call for backup?"

"I told you I'm okay on my own. Do not interfere."

Just then, the horagai blowed, notifying everyone that enemy would come to them. This alerted Hide-kun to ready his troops.

"Into your positions! Archers and snipers ready to aim! Bujin Gaim's coming at us!" Hide-kun ordered.

"Here we go again." Masamune remarked.

Several meters to Hide-kun and Masamune's forces, Bujin Gaim and the Kaijin army rushed forward to the scene, preparing to oppose them. They were ready to attack allied forces, as their attempt to defeat the last Bujin Riders. This prompted Masamune to take out a card with a picture of magenta Rider with green compound eyes, and black barcode-like faceplates, and "Kamen Rider Decade" text under its picture. Meanwhile, a boy with ponytail in Shinsengumi uniform along with another boy with wavy hair in classic England detective uniform rushed to Hide-kun's sides.

"Let's go, **Sherlock.**" The pony-tailed boy told his friend as he put on a red upside down M-shaped buckle of some sort.

"Okay, **Souji.**" The boy in wavy hair nodded as a copy of said buckle appeared on his waist. Sherlock and Souji took out USB Memory Flash Disk-like devices, **Gaia Memories**. Souji had the purple Memory with a miasma-stylized "J" letter over purple matrix background, while Sherlock's had green with cyclone-stylized "C".

**CYCLONE! / JO~KER!**

"Henshin!" the Bujin Riders of both forces announced. Masamune slid the sides of his belt, **Decadriver **outwards and inserted the card, sliding the sides back into position. Sherlock inserted the green memory, **Cyclone Memory **into the right slot of his buckle first, and then he collapsed as the memory disappeared into matrices of data. Cyclone memory then reappeared on the same slot of Souji's belt **Double Driver, **and then he inserted it through. He then inserted the black **Joker Memory **into the slot next to it, and opened the slots up, turning the buckle into W-letter-shape.

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

After that, the nine Heisei Rider symbols appeared around Masamune, and they turned into silhouettes of the figure depicted on Masamune's **Rider Card. **They then went into Masamune, coating him in gray, white, and black suits, somewhat stylized after barcodes on the cauldrons and bracelets. The chest sported asymmetrically aligned "X" letter with white outlines, seemingly connected with the left shoulders if they put together. While it was mirrored from the left shoulder, the right shoulder pad was colored all black. The helmet looked like what depicted on the card, minus the barcode plates. The red barcode was generated from the belt as the suit formed, and hovered before Masamune's face, before flying into the helmet, forming the barcode faceplate as the card depicted, coloring the gray parts of his armor into magenta.

Whilst for Souji, he got surrounded by a whirlwind, and green-and-black particles flew to him, coating him with gray suits with W accent all over the place, especially at shoulder armors, chest plate, and the antennae. The right side turned green, and the left side turned black, and Souji gained a white scarf behind his neck, and the red compound eyes lit.

Masamune Transformed into **Bujin Rider Decade, **while Souji transformed into **Bujin Rider W CycloneJoker!**

Moments later, Bujin Gaim's army arrived on the scene. The leader of kaijin army looked at both Bujin Riders with ambitious look under his helmet. If those Bujin Riders were taken out of the equation, the world domination would go smoothly. He couldn't miss this chance.

"**Now, count up your sins!" **Bujin W said with Souji and Sherlock's voices speaking in unison as he pointed at Bujin Gaim forces. Bujin Decade only dusted his hands.

"There's no way I can count it up." Bujin Gaim scoffed in response. "You will die before my count!"

"Let's see about that." Bujin Decade said, pointing his album-sword-gun hybrid, **Ride Booker **at Bujin Gaim. "There's more of me than you can imagine."

"Over-confident as usual, Masamune." Bujin Gaim huffed. "But can you still brag all around when you know you'll stand no chance?"

Nepenthes Kaijin, standing beside Bujin Gaim roared, getting hungry and couldn't wait for the next Bujin Riders as his meals.

"Hey, Hide-kun! You said you wanna go out with me to Higashihara! And then you ignore me yet again Just because of this war?" Cha-cha complained.

"I know, Cha-cha, but…" Hide-kun tried to explain.

But Cha-cha interrupted him, "You always neglect me because of this war stuff! When you will spend your time with me? You only care about war, war, and war!"

"It's because we need to defend our clan! If we don't fight back? We all will be done for!"

"Answer me, Hide-kun! War or Me?"

Hide-kun paused for a moment, thinking what should he answer to his wife. He didn't want to leave Cha-cha alone, but he had to defend the castle from Bujin Gaim's attack. If he chose war, Cha-cha would ask him for a divorce, and if he chose her, the soldiers wouldn't have commander on the battlefield, leaving them disoriented. Soon, he came up into an idea.

"Why not both?" Hide-kun answered with a smirk, as he grabbed Cha-cha by her arms.

"Eh?" Cha-cha gawked in surprise.

"All forces, CHARGE!"

"OOOOOOH!" Hide-kun's allied forces yelled in response to Hide-kun's command as they charged forward to the opposing side, while Bujin Gaim yelled to order his kaijin soldiers to attack them. Hide-kun then dragged his wife to the battlefield, much to her surprise and chagrin.

"HIDE-KUUUU~N!" Cha-cha screamed in slight fear and awkwardness as she got dragged by her husband.

The soldiers began their attack to the kaijins. They were having scuffle with each other, while Bujin Decade and W charged through the kaijins with Decade slashed some of them with his Ride Booker, while W grappled a Mole Imagin before throwing him with a Judo throw, and then he punched a **Masquerade Dopant **in the face and kicked another one off. Bujin Decade slashed some more kaijins around him, grinding off sparks from their bodies. He then pulled out a card and inserted into his Decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Decade turned the Ride Booker into a gun-like weapon and shot incoming Kaijins, in front and behind. However, that wasn't enough as more kaijins coming, and almost hitting him when one of them leaped to Bujin Decade and about to assault him. The barcode-motif Bujin already anticipated that, as he blocked one of kaijins' punch with Ride Booker, back in sword mode. He then shoved the monster off, so he could take a Rider Card from Ride Booker to insert into Decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

Suddenly, four copies of Bujin Decade appeared and slashed the kaijin one by one. The real Decade then rushed in, finishing the kaijin with a slash, destroying it soon after. Bujin Decade and his copies pulled out another Illusion cards and inserted them into Decadrivers.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

From each copies, four copies of Bujin Decade emerged, now becoming twenty-five copies. Seeing this, Bujin W, Hide-kun, and Cha-cha gaped their mouths (With Bujin W gaped under his helmet). Now Masamune's declaration as one-man army makes sense.

"He-he just- Duplicate himself _this_ many?!" Cha-cha gasped surprised. "I've never heard of this!"

"Now you see why Masamune-dono always go out to battlefield alone." Hide-kun noted as he slashed a **Shocker Combatant **with his katana, and pulling his wife to have her looked like hugging him.

"Ah, mou!" Cha-cha groaned annoyed, shoving her husband off, but Hide-kun pulled her back.

"Stay with me, darling!" Hide-kun told her.

"Oi! Why is she here?" W's left side asked, curious.

"Dunno. Tono-sama is always obnoxious." W's right side answered as his right eye flashed.

Bujin Decade copies were hacking and slashing with the Ride Booker, while some of them shot the kaijin soldiers. Bujin W punched a kaijin and sent him a roundhouse kick, before he kicked another kaijin about to attack him from sides. Bujin W then pulled out a red Memory with H letter stylized after flames and a silver one with stylized M letter after iron plate and bolts.

**HEAT! / METAL!**

Bujin W closed the Memory slots and replaced the current memories with the new ones, before opening the slots back into position.

**HEAT! METAL!**

Bujin W's body changed from green and black into red and silver, with a rod mounted on his back. As he, now in **HeatMetal** form, pulled out the **Metal Shaft **rod and twirled it, its both ends extended. Bujin W then swung the rod all over the place to kaijins, smacking and thrusting them.

"Oi W, back me up here… this card can't last forever y'know!" Bujin Decade shouted.

"You said you didn't need backup!" W's left side snarked. "I thought you're one-man army, but- oh, well."

Bujin W rushed to Bujin Decade, and sent some Kaijins whacks. While Bujin Decade slashed Salis Worms, Bujin W lit the staff, igniting its both ends in flames and threw them to some kaijins. He then sent fiery whack at some kaijins, destroying them as they explode. Bujin Decade copies took out cards with golden frame and blue background, with his symbol depicted on it in golden color. As they inserted the cards…

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

All Bujin Decade copies jumped high into the air, and floated up as the series of golden cards used to execute these attacks appeared from front of them to the kaijins. They then sent flying side kicks, descending through the cards to the targeted kaijins, hitting them with powerful kicks, destroying them. As they landed, the copies disappeared.

**LUNA! TRIGGER!**

Bujin W quickly plugged out the Heat and Metal Memories, and inserted the new ones: yellow memory with L Letter stylized after moon, and a blue Memory with T letter stylized after the gun.

**LUNA! TRIGGER!**

Just as he opened the slots into position, Bujin W's color changed into yellow and blue, with the gun in place of disappeared shaft. Bujin W just changed into **LunaTrigger **form. He proceeded to shoot some kaijins with homing projectiles from the gun, shooting them to every angle and range. After shooting some kaijins, he switched the memories back into Cyclone and Joker.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Thus the two Bujin Riders stood ready, as Bujin Gaim had finally arrived. The blood-red orange-armored Rider drew out his Musou Saber, ready to take on them.

"Okay, we need to tag team him." Bujin Decade informed, taking out a golden card like he used for his finisher, except it had picture of W, both all green and all black, and the Memory Symbols under the respective Riders. He then inserted the card into Decadriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: DO-DO-DO-DOUBLE!**

"It'll tickle a bit." Bujin Decade said as he stepped behind Bujin W and began… splitting him into two?!

"**H-Hey! What are you doing!**" Both sides of Bujin W yelled, surprised as he underwent the painful process. Just after the two sides separated completely, the opposite bodyparts generated from each sides! Now Bujin W literally split into two, two people.

**CYCLONE! CYCLONE! / JOKER! JOKER!**

"Souji?! / Sherlock?!" The new Bujin W halves gawked at each other, surprised to see their opposite sides. Bujin Decade had just done something weird, even for them.

"H-How did they do that?!" Cha-cha gawked, seeing Bujin W split into two, and still noticing Sherlock's soulless body. Did Decade just created another copy of his body, or did he just materialize his soul into Rider form? "Once again, I've never heard about _this_!"

"Guess what? We'll gonna trash 'em!" Bujin Decade told the Bujin W halves, now effectively Riders on their own. At least for the meantime.

"Right." Two Bujin Ws answered.

"Hmph! What makes you so sure to defeat me?" Bujin Gaim scoffed, underestimating the opposing Bujin Riders in his arrogant pride.

"You'll see!" Bujin Decade retorted as three Bujin Riders from allied force rushed to Bujin Gaim. First, Bujin Decade shot Bujin Gaim with his Ride Booker. Bujin W **CycloneCyclone** rushed and about to do some kicks and punch, dodged as Bujin W **JokerJoker **sent a punch right at the face. Bujin Gaim slashed Bujin W JokerJoker with the Musou Saber, and he turned around to Bujin W CycloneCyclone to slash him at midsection. Bujin Decade then changed the weapon back into sword mode, and slashed Bujin Gaim at the chest, and then the latter returned with a slash, right across his chest, damaging his Driver, forcing him back to normal, which canceled out the Final Form Ride Card on W, returning them back into a single Rider.

"Masamune-dono!" the Rider shouted, as the warlord reverted to normal. Nepenthes Kaijin jumped into the scene, and opened the chest cavity to absorb Masamune, much to the shock of Bujin W, and the horror of Bujin Decade's Army. Unknown to Nepenthes Kaijin, a card used to transform into Bujin Decade fell, dropped to the ground.

"H-He just ate a Bujin Rider?! Mou! There's so much things I've never heard about!" Cha-cha groaned annoyed.

"Now you know why I'm bringing you here, right?" Hide-kun said as he slashed incoming lesser Kaijins.

"No more fooling around!" Bujin W's right side shouted. "It's time to go Xtreme!"

Suddenly, a bird like device of sorts appeared, squawking in electronic voice as it expose Sherlock's body with light of data, converting him into data and absorbing him. It then flew to Bujin W, causing the DoubleDriver to close up, so he could insert the bird into both slots since, it then opened up in a quick fashion, revealing the core part of **Xtreme Memory **with turbine-like compartment and a stylized X letter at its center.

**X~TREME~!**

As the turbine spun and wind blew out, surrounding the DoubleDriver, Bujin W crossed his arms together, as energy began to form.

"Nani?! What in the world is happening?!" Bujin Gaim exclaimed, unknown to them, due to the wind, the card that Bujin Decade had left behind flew off, and got stuck in a nearby tree.

Bujin W's midsection began to expand, forming a crystal-like armor parts between the green and black side. The W letters on Bujin W's shoulders became more prominent, and he got earpieces, which formed X letter when put up together.

"Eh?! Bujin W opened up!" Cha-cha gasped in surprise.

"The most powerful… Bujin W, not yet!" Hide-kun shouted.

"We have no choice. We must take him down!" Bujin W's right side informed, with his right eye flashing as he spoke.

"And this clinches it!" Bujin W's left side said, with his left eye flashing.

And Bujin W attained **CycloneJokerXtreme **form.

"**Prism Bicker!**" He shouted as the cross-shaped shield with circular compartment at its center and Memory slots at each end. A sword with green blade and another Memory Slot at its hilt was sheathed in its midsection. He pulled the sword out, ready to fight Bujin Gaim.

"Like that puny weapon is going to help you!" Bujin Gaim shouted charging forward.

A short distance away from this area, Zangetsu was walking around, still alert to her surrounding area, but wondering where she ended up. "What… is this place?" she muttered.

She continued to walk, unknowingly being followed. Distances behind her was Mariachi, watching Zangetsu.

"Tch… what sort of situation did I get myself in now?" Zangetsu sighed, when she heard clashing and fighting sounds. She then picked up the pace, hoping that however was there, knew where Himeko was at the moment. Zangetsu arrived at the top of a cliff, seeing Bujin W attacking Bujin Gaim, but due to her vantage point…

"Test Subject 01? What is she doing there?" Zangetsu muttered, wondering why would "Gaim" be there. But that was not "Gaim" she meant…

"Somehow I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this," Zangetsu muttered, unsheathing the Musou Saber from the holster beside her Sengoku Driver. "But she needs help fighting that guy."

She then charged down, and slashed at Bujin W at his back. Bujin Gaim gave a bit of a smile under his helmet, as he backed away a short distance.

"Eh? Who are you?!" Bujin W's left side demanded.

"There's no need to answer you!" Zangetsu retorted, slashing confused Bujin W, however, after slashing, Bujin W managed to figure out her attack style, and then slashed back, knocking Zangetsu to the ground.

She then took out the Lockseed she got before she left Helheim for this stranger world.

**PAPA~YA!**

A papaya appeared from the zipper rip above her, and then she replaced the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

As the standby music played…

"What? Who is that girl again?!" Cha-cha gawked, both confused and surprised. "I-Is she Bujin Gaim's ally or what?!"

"An ally of the menace eh?" Bujin W's left side figured, as Zangetsu sliced open the Lockseed.

**SOIYA!**

As the melon armor dispersed into splashes, the papaya's lower half and upper sides opened up, forming wing-like armor parts before falling over Zangetsu. The papaya's upper half then opened up, with the top split into half and folded to shoulders, and the front folded to chest to reveal chest armor. Upon folding, Zangetsu gained a staff-like weapon with papaya slices on the both sides of its end, looking like M letter, similar to a certain group of family magic users.

**PAPAYA ARMS! TENKAI MAHOU!**

With the new armor fully formed, Zangetsu took out her new weapon the **PapayStaff**, and slashed at Bujin W, causing him to flinch from his steps a bit. She then conjured the fireball from the staff, shooting it at Bujin W.

"Yaro… how dare you?!" Bujin W's left side grunted, angered that Zangetsu attacked him mercilessly.

"I'll relief you out of your suffer." Zangetsu said coldly as she conjured another fireball, and just as she was about to shoot, she sliced the lock once.

**SOIYA! PAPAYA SQUASH!**

"Eh?" Bujin W's right side gawked.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do it, but please consider this." Zangetsu muttered as she fired the fireball, now shaped like a big papaya not unlike the fruit form of her armor. As he took the attack, Bujin W collapsed, and reverted into their civilian forms. Then the Joker Memory ejected from his belt, dropped to the ground.

"No! Souji-kun! Sherlock-kun!" Cha-cha cried as she saw this horror.

"You…!" Hide-kun growled at Zangetsu, with angered look.

"I don't know who you are, but you just serve your usefulness." Bujin Gaim smirked under his helmet while giving the sinister comment. Nepenthes Kaijin jumped, and absorbed both of Bujin Riders. With that, Bujin Gaim had slain all other Bujin Riders, and he was so close to claim the world for himself. Suddenly, Zangetsu got shots behind her, much to her surprise!

"Stop!" Mariachi shouted as she leaped to the scene. "Homura-chan, I mean, Test Subject 01 is not the one the tri-color Rider faces!"

"Huh?" Zangetsu gawked as she realized something different from this "Gaim". While the blood-red orange armor was something other Riders like the real Gaim could wear, the altered head crest and different faceplate on his Sengoku Driver was something that other Riders couldn't imitate. Zangetsu could only grimaced at her own foolishness as she picked up the memory. She just killed a wrong person.

"Ha-HAHAHAHA! What a fool! You've just mistaken me as your comrade?! Don't make me laugh!" Bujin Gaim sneered.

"Shut up!" Mariachi retorted as she shot Bujin Gaim, but the Nepenthes Kaijin took the hit instead, with his body made of silver metal. As his body reverted back to normal, he spat out a sword, shaped like dragon's tail and a dragon crest engraved on its center. He then rushed forward to Zangetsu, proceeding to clash weapons with each other. Mariachi aided the white Kamen Rider with barrage of shots, only to be deflected by Bujin Gaim.

"We're done here. Nepenthes, enough." Bujin Gaim ordered.

"Hai, Bujin Gaim-sama." Nepenthes bowed.

Soon, Bujin Gaim's army began to fall back, retreating from the battlefield. Zangetsu glared at Bujin Gaim, and sighed as she looked down, regretting her action to almost kill a Bujin Rider who fought the person she had mistaken as one of Yggdrasil's "lab rats" she must protect to ensure the success of Sengoku Driver experiment.

"Tch." Zangetsu grimaced at her own mistake.

"You!" Hide-kun shouted at Zangetsu, angered. "How dare you…!"

"Stop it, Hide-kun!" Cha-cha cried as she held Hide-kun's arm. "She's just mistaken Bujin Gaim as her friend!"

"But still, she's…!"

"I'm sorry." Zangetsu apologized. "It is my fault that your retainer was killed. I know you hate me for such, so..."

"Why don't you join us to be our new Bujin Riders?" Cha-cha suggested an idea so Zangetsu could atone her mistake.

"Yeah, right!" Decade Army's kuroko added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Zangetsu replied. "I can't work with you, considering some of you have grudge against us."

Zangetsu and Mariachi then left the battlefield, leaving the army wondered where they had come from and why. As the wind blew, the Decade Kamen Ride card flew away from the tree, and landed on Mariachi's hat. She took the card, and looked. She then kept the card with her in case something happened.

* * *

Few miles front of Ieyasu castle the labors were carrying woods and stones to bring materials needed to fortify the castle and to make heavy weapons such as catapults. The soldiers were preparing the weapons. The final battle against Bujin Gaim was near, and everybody were anticipating for their victory. Now they had new Bujin Riders to stand up against the cruelest and strongest Bujin Rider ever and his army of monsters. This was the only chance to take down Bujin Gaim once and for all, so people would be freed from the suffering they had to bear from his tyranny.

Homura was sitting in front of a tent, looking at the fallen Bujin Riders' transformation items. She wondered what she could do with them while none of the items were compatible to any of her devices. Made sense since they belonged to the Bujin Riders who had different belts and systems altogether.

"What's up, Homura-san? You look down." Himeko asked, patting her senior's shoulder.

"I was worrying if Madoka is in trouble…" Homura answered.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Himeko cheered up. "You know she couldn't submit to Bujin Gaim so easily."

"I know, but when something happens to her…!"

"I know what you feel." Himeko said. "Before I became a Rider, I couldn't choose my way of life, and I don't have any power to stand against the established path of life. Unlike Madoka-san, you, and Sayaka-san, who have your own freedom to choose what you want to be. That's why I wanna be like you."

"You really shouldn't admire me so much, Himeko. I'm not that perfect," Homura argued.

"True, but at least I can look up on you, can't I?" Himeko said. "Because, you guys just inspired me to decide my own life, and I don't have to worry about what people want me to be. I think that's what Madoka-san is thinking. She always find her way to endure the hardship on her own."

Homura looked away, and thought if what Himeko said was right. She knew that Madoka never yield to anyone, let alone the most fearsome Bujin Rider of all. But she couldn't hide her worry, since she might have trouble to run away from the literal army of monsters.

"I guess you're right…" Homura muttered.

* * *

Madoka walked sneakily, trying to find a way out of the castle. She tried to avoid any guards if possible. When she walked to the corridor, she took a peek or two to see any guards there. When she confirmed the safety, the Team Gaim leader walked out, and walked downstairs to an underground passageway. Madoka sneaked past the guards, and walked all the way to the cave.

"This could be very long way to walk…" Madoka muttered.

The ex-Puella Magi walked through the cave for few meters, however, the guards patrolling behind her spotted Madoka.

"The Maiden of Fate? What is she doing here?" One of the guard asked.

"No matter! We can't let her escape! YEE!" Another guard screeched, doing a salute of some sort.

As Madoka was walking through the cave passageway, she could heard the screeching voice like the guard had, which meant she had been spotted. She then ran to avoid the voices of running legs behind her, about to capture her and bring her back to Bujin Gaim. She had to run faster, as the kaijins were about to get close to her. Her stamina was slowly depleting, and panting trying to catch a breath when trying to escape from the kaijins. This was added by the outfit she wore, hindering her agility to run even faster. After she reached the exit and through, a Mole Imagin leaped to her front, intercepting her so she couldn't get away. Madoka could only back up in fear, afraid of the Imagin about to capture her. All of a sudden a red telephone box dropped out of the sky and crash-landed on the Mole Imagin, flattening it until it became sand, dead.

The door opened and Shinichi and Alan stepped out, the former feeling nauseous.

Shinichi moaned, "Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Just walk it off, Shinichi," Alan advised. He looked up, "Hm, looks like we've got company." He saw the Kaijin coming towards them.

Shinichi recovered and got ready, "Leave this to me. Henshin!" In a flash of light he was transformed into Kamen Rider Showa Trinity.

"Kamen...Rider?" Madoka uttered in surprise and confusion.

"Hm?" Alan turned to see the pink-haired girl. "Madoka Kaname?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Hm, let's just say we've met you but you haven't met us yet," he told her. Travelling through the Multiverse, you were bound to meet different versions of the same person.

Showa fought the Kaijins, slashing at them with his Higurashi no Yaiba and Sword of Ascalon. The blades glowed as he unleashed their power, throwing waves of energy that obliterated the Kaijins.

The Nepenthes Kaijin lunged at Showa with claws but he countered with his swords before showing it back with a kick. The Nepenthes Kaijin went tumbling as Showa approached it.

"I'm guessing you want that girl, right?" Showa asked casually, pointing both swords at the Kaijin. "Then I guess I have to stop you!" The Nepenthes Kaijin leapt back to dodge the swords before leaping away, fleeing. "Oi!"

"Let it go," Alan said. "Sooner or later you'll run into it again."

"Hai," Showa replied as he deactivated his transformation and walked back to Alan and Madoka.

"Ano...who are you two?" asked Madoka, looking at the two men who had dropped out of the sky in a telephone booth.

* * *

Homura was sitting down, depressed while worrying about Madoka. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes. She could guess it could be Sayaka's prank, but...

"Surprise!" Madoka chirped and Homura gasped as she got up and turned. "Hi, Homura-chan!"

"Madoka!" Homura hugged the girl, happy and relieved to see her safe. It turned out that she didn't return alone, but she had brought the two new companions, Alan and Shinichi.

"Hey," Alan greeted with a wave as Shinichi did the same.

"Who are you guys?" Homura asked.

"Just a couple of wandering travelers," Alan answered. "So, do you mind telling us what's going on, Ms. Homura Akemi?"

"No, it-it's nothing! We're just preparing for the big brawl, that's all. By the way, how do you know my name?"

"Let's just say I've met you, or another you." Alan answered.

"Huh?"

"Well, let's just say it's coincidence." Alan said.

"Big brawl?" Shinichi questioned. "Against the enemy? Are you sure you're up for this? Fighting in a war? How old are you?"

"While I'm still high-schooler, I've been fighting like that in my world, like school thugs and such." Homura answered. "And yeah, we're fighting an enemy. Don't be surprised when you see him right in your face."

"I've seen too much to be surprised by anything," remarked Shinichi as his Shield of Glen gauntlet appeared.

"_**Whoever they are, we'll eat them for lunch!**_" growled Dreigon from the gauntlet.

"Oi, Dreigon!" Shinichi snapped at his gauntlet.

"Hmm? Are you talking to yourself?" Himeko asked.

"My brother's mindscape is pretty crowded. Right now he's talking to the dragon living inside of him," Alan answered.

"Brothers?" Homura looked at the two. They looked nothing alike.

"I take after my mother," Shinichi answered as Alan said, "He takes after his mother."

"And don't forget me!" Alan's armband spoke, "The Great Bazel!"

"Now a talking gauntlet and a talking armband. Great." Homura deadpanned sarcastically, sweat-dropping.

"Hey, don't look at us like that. We're heroes," Shinichi claimed.

"And it looks like you're going to need our help," offered Alan.

"I dunno, but whatever you're going to help with, I'd appreciate it." Homura nodded.

"Whoever you are you must look strong." a voice spoke as Kyouko walked in. "And you _must_ have strength to back up your all big talks."

Alan smirked, "Strength, huh?" He curled his hand into a fist. "Brace yourself." He then punched the ground and formed a large crater around him on impact. Everyone nearly lost their balance and panicked from the loud noise. "How's that?"

"Quite impressive." Kyouko noted, sweating a bit.

"And he was holding back," Shinichi added. "As for me..." He raised his right arm and the nanites in him activated, coating his arm in metal which shifted and took shape, forming into a hi-tech cannon. "How's this?"

"Wow…" The Gaim Riders gasped in awe.

"OK!" Alan clapped his hands together. "How about we all get to know each other, plan our strategy, defeat the bad guy and go home?"

"Well, um… I think we've got some perform schedule to take care of, but you're welcome." Madoka said.

"All those talks make me hungry." Kyouko said, feeling her stomach growling.

"_**Make sure there's a lot of meat!**_" growled Dreigon. He couldn't eat but he could taste the food Shinichi ate and expected a lot of meat.

"Urusai, Dreigon!" Shinichi snapped.

"Looks like Kyouko-chan just found her rival in appetite. Or so I think..." Sayaka said.

"Food's ready~!" A cook shouted, which prompted the soldiers and labors to take their break and have their meal.

"Just what I want." Kyouko smirked in pleasure, now she could satisfy her hunger as soon as possible.

* * *

Shinichi and Alan eventually got all the info they need. This world was based on the Sengoku Era of Japan with their own version of the famous warlords. Of course this place was also different because of the presence of modern vehicles mixed with feudal architecture. In addition, they had their own version of the Kamen Riders known as Bujin Riders. Unfortunately, the Bujin Riders had all fallen in battle, defeated by Bujin Gaim.

These girls were known as Beat Riders and they used Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers to transform into Kamen Riders and were brought into this world when Madoka was kidnapped.

The Beat Riders also learnt that the two brothers were travelers who fought evil wherever they went. When Madoka mentioned that they had dropped out of the sky in a red telephone box, Kyouko made a remark that it must've been a tight fit for the two of them.

Right now the TARDIS was anchored and its Perception Filter was up. It would be safe and completely unnoticed until Shinichi and Alan needed to leave.

* * *

As everyone was eating, Shinichi spotted Shingen who was sitting alone. She resembled his friend Mion Sonozaki. Grabbing a bowl of food, he went and sat down next to her.

"Not hungry?" he asked. "It's pretty good." She didn't respond. Instead, she got up and walked away. "Was it something I said?"

"She's just depressed," Ieyasu explained, "Like myself she lost her Bujin Rider. The last one that Bujin Gaim vanquished was Bujin Showa."

"Showa...?" Shinichi asked. So, he had a Bujin counterpart as well that existed in this world.

"He gave up his life to protect her and she feels terrible. I can understand how she feels." Ieyasu watched as Shinichi got up to follow.

* * *

Shingen knelt before the memorial she had built to honor her fallen Bujin Riders. Out of all the Bujin Riders under her command, Showa had been the one closest to her.

"What should I do...?" she asked, hoping for her friend to answer.

"You shouldn't give up," said Shinichi as he knelt down next to her to pay his own respects. "I don't think your Bujin Rider would want that?"

"And how would you know?" she questioned, irately.

"I assume he was the type of guy that would risk his life to protect you, right?" he asked.

"He was," she agreed. "He was the only one who would play games with me before this war started."

Shinichi paused before he continued, "It hurts, doesn't it? Losing someone you care about."

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Everyone has experienced loss in one way or another," he told her. He recalled the feeling he had when Lina had died. Sure, she came back, but he still remembered the pain. "You still blame yourself and you think you let them down." That was how he had felt as well. He had a lot of regrets in the past but had moved on since. "Eventually, you need to learn to forgive yourself and move on."

"And how can I possibly do that?"

"By living and honoring their sacrifice by not giving up," he told her resolutely. "Your Bujin Rider was Showa, right?" Shinichi asked Shingen. "There's something I must show you." His Spark Core materialized as he called. "Henshin. Let's Ride: Showa." In a flash of light as armor pieces bonded to his body, Shingen witnessed as Shinichi transformed into Kamen Rider Showa (original).

"Showa-kun...?" Shingen uttered as she approached him, as if her Bujin had returned from the dead. "Is that really you?"

"Shingen-san, I'll make sure to save this world," Showa promised. Shingen nodded, believing him and she handed him Bujin Showa's device. "What's this...?"

"It unlocks Showa-kun's full power. Since you're the same as him, it should work for you as well," she said confidently.

"Thanks," Showa said to her.

* * *

Later after dinner, Homura walked into Ieyasu's room, finding the feudal lord meditating. While she didn't want to disturb him and stayed quiet, Ieyasu was aware of her coming, despite in the middle of meditation.

"What are you doing here, Homura-dono?" Ieyasu asked.

"Well, I wanna ask ya," Homura answered, and then continued with a question, "What are you fighting for? Taking others' places and stuff?"

"It's not just about taking other clans' territories and their stuffs. It's about to protect our people." Ieyasu answered

"Protect your people? By taking those they call dear? You've gotta be kidding me." Homura chided.

"I'm dreaming about time when my people don't suffer anymore from starving, so weapons can be cast aside, and live happily ever after, just like the fairy tale said."

"Oh yeah?! Now think about it! You're fighting for conquest like other feudal lords, right? You and Bujin Gaim… You're not so different, huh. So, isn't what you're doing a contradictory to-"

"You're right!" Ieyasu snapped, interrupting Homura. The black-haired girl just returned it with a, "Huh?"

"While we have one goal, we have different views! This is the world where war breaks out anytime, so we have to fight if that's what it takes! So, in order to achieve those goals, we've to unify the nation as soon as possible! I'm not like Bujin Gaim who wants to take the world for himself, or Nobunaga who tries to unify the nation through force!" Ieyasu ranted. He knew very well that violence wouldn't solve any problems, but instead caused new ones, so he would like to use more peaceful way if possible.

"Then what'd you do to achieve that?" Homura asked.

"Cast aside all differences, so there's no more pointless blood shed, and we can understand each other!" Ieyasu answered. He then walked to Homura, and asked, "As for you… What are you fighting for?"

"Well, I'm fighting for the sake of my friends, that's all." Homura answered. "To protect our place and happiness."

"I see…" Ieyasu said as he stood up. "Then we're all alike."

"Oi, what do you mean?" Homura asked Ieyasu, dumbfounded.

"We both want to fight for our people, because my people is like, family to me. The nation is our home, and our happiness is our people's. I want to make everyone in the nation become one family in one home, so we don't have to point our weapons at each other." Ieyasu answered. "You wanna do that too, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Homura then remembered her times as Puella Magi, when she had to fight Witches who were responsible for curses and suicide, as they inflicted curse of despair. However, she had learned that Witches are actually Puella Magi who gave into their despair, turning their Soul Gems into Grief Seeds. She wanted to free Madoka and her friends from this curse once, but after seeing Madoka's efforts to erase all Witches, even ascended into god-like being, Homura became inspired to do the same thing as Madoka, to protect everyone's happiness. If it weren't for Madoka, Homura and her friends wouldn't live as Beat Riders to spread the joy throughout the city, and she wouldn't become Kamen Rider Gaim people in Mitakihara knew. Also, Homura found the war in this world was similar to the turf fight between Beat Riders, except it was much larger in scale.

"Madoka… she's always careless about herself… But she know what she care most. I'd been saved by her a couple of times. So I've to do something to repay her. I wanna protect her happiness, and her friends'." Homura told Ieyasu about her dearest friend Madoka. The feudal lord found it interesting to find her telling the one she cared most. Homura looked at her Orange Lockseed, gripping it tighter as she thought about Madoka, holding a deeper feeling about her.

"So, you're fighting because of Madoka-dono eh?" Ieyasu asked. "Do you love her?"

"N-No way!" Homura denied with slightly blushed face after being teased by Ieyasu. "We-we're just friends, after all."

"Easy, I was jokin'." Ieyasu chuckled. "But nevertheless, you've got someone as your voice of reason. Those equipments are not only ones you consider power to protect. She is as well. Is she not?"

"Yeah…" Homura muttered. She then looked out from the window and looked up the dark sky decorated by twinkles of stars, thinking about what she had to do to protect Madoka, and everyone dearest to her.

'_Madoka… I...' _Homura thought.

"By the way, I've something for ya." Ieyasu said as he handed the Infinity Ring to Homura. She was dumbfounded at first, thinking he would propose her. But soon she realized it was the same kind of ring as Flame Ring she got earlier. She then took the ring.

"Heh, thanks." Homura smiled.

"Message, Tono-sama!"

Suddenly, a soldier rushed into Ieyasu's room, seemingly carrying an important message for Ieyasu, and it could be a big news, or rather urgent.

"Bujin Gaim has slain Bujin W and Bujin Decade!" The soldier reported.

Hearing this news, both Ieyasu and Homura widened their eyes in shock. So Bujin Gaim finally slayed all other Bujin Riders in this world, which means the whole nation would fall in his hands in matter of time.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?!" Ieyasu snapped at the soldier.

"With no doubt, tono-sama!" The soldier replied.

Homura sighed in worry, now this world become sea of flames, and the madman was behind it.

Meanwhile, Madoka, who still stayed awake while the others were sleeping, looked at the Sacred Tree, hoping that the crisis would end soon.

* * *

At the following day, at last, the day to go offensive against Bujin Gaim had come. Everyone had now banded together to stop a common foe. Since arrival of Alan and Shinichi, there were some changes from the original plan.

"Alright, we're gonna win this war!" Ieyasu began the oration. "Defeat Bujin Gaim, and unify the nation as one!"

"OOOOH!" The army cheered in response.

"Now we've the good news." Ieyasu said. "The newcomers, Alan-dono and Shinichi-dono now added into our forces!"

"We'll do our best to help you," vowed Shinichi.

"Count on it," added Alan as he twirled his Sonic Screwdriver around. They were going to help end this war.

"Shinichi-dono, you'll be going with the other Riders to infiltrate Bujin Gaim's base," Ieyasu instructed. "Alan-dono, I'm going to need you help by creating a distraction."

"I have just the thing," Alan said as he tapped on Bazel. "Bazel, do you have the projector?"

"You mean the one Lala made for you? Sure," Bazel said as his gem glowed. A device resembling an 1980's video camera appeared at Alan's feet. It was white in color with pink accents.

"What does that do?" Kyouko, clad in red-and-yellow suit themed after Baron Banana Arms, asked as Alan picked up the device. She was riding on a Rose Attacker.

"I'm gonna need you all to stand in the shot. It will do the rest," Alan smiled.

"Doesn't that project realistic holograms?" Shinichi asked.

"And you just gave out the spoiler," Alan deadpanned.

"Sorry."

"Well, whatever. At least we know what it does." Mitsuhide said.

Alan got the shot and demonstrated, projecting realistic holograms. "OK, so the holograms are realistic enough and can move based on how I program this thing. This should fool the enemy."

Sayaka, now riding a HibisCyclone in pink-and-black biker suit themed after Fraise Pineberry Arms whispered at Homura next to her, who wore blue-and-orange suit themed after Gaim Orange Arms and rode Sakura Hurricane, "Hey, Homu-chan, those people look like geniuses. I wonder if they grabbed future technology, or from aliens."

"Sssh. Just focus on this one, okay?" Homura hushed.

"I think so, Sayaka-san." Himeko, now in green-and-purple suit themed after Ryugen Budou Arms added. She was riding on her own Rose Attacker. "Those people maybe come from future, or someone from the future gave them such."

"Sounds interesting." Kyouko commented. "They might be worthy attention I'm looking for."

"And how about the Battle Royale? It's been days since we left. Who knows if DJ Sagara announced the finals without us." Homura said.

"Don't worry. Even if we don't make it, we still have Kamijou-kun." Sayaka smiled optimistically.

"So, infiltration forces are using the same route Madoka-dono had escaped from." Ieyasu said.

"Okay." Madoka began. "First we go through the cave at the foot of the mountain, and then we proceed to underground passageway. We might face guards ahead, and once through with them, we can proceed to the upper floor. Also, there are some strange vines like in the Lockseed Forest near Bujin Gaim's room. Whatever comes to us, we've to keep our eyes peeled and don't let our guard down."

"Oh really?" Sayaka asked her

"It's because she's been there, mofo." Kyouko chided.

"Well, what's important is we know where to go. Whatever they have in store, be careful." Ranmaru warned.

'_Somehow I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Homura thought, as if something was about to happen.

"Alright, you know the drill, right?" Ieyasu asked. "Let's rock 'n roll!"

"OOOOH!" The soldier of allied forces shouted in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, Bujin Gaim, in his human form sat on his throne, smirking when he knew the all-out attack had commenced. Even though he knew that could be bad for him at the moment, he looked like having something in his sleeves. Not to mention Madoka, his Maiden of Fate escaped. Maybe he expected Madoka to guide the enemy forces to attack the castle using the route she had escaped with.

'_Those fools will see the pain before them...'_ Bujin Gaim thought. He then got up from the throne and took out Blood Orange Lockseed.

"Hen… SHIN!" Bujin Gaim bellowed as he unlocked the Lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE!**

The red Orange appeared from the circular rip above him, and then he tossed the lock to air, which then floated midair before it put itself and locked into his Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

The standby music of heavy metal guitar sound, not unlike Bravo and Mariachi's played from Bujin Gaim's belt. He then sliced the lock open.

***Guitar Riff***

The red orange fell over Bujin Gaim, encasing him with blue and gold undersuit like Gaim's, and under the blood orange his head became clad in helmet of his Rider form, and then the blood orange slice slid into his helmet, coloring the visor red, and the black miasma veined the visor, tainted the eyes with black tribal marks. The orange opened and folded in similar way as Orange Arms. After transforming into his Rider form, Bujin Gaim gained Musou Saber on the waist holster and red Daidaimaru in his hand.

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!**

Bujin Gaim then left his room after transforming.

* * *

Back at allied forces, Ieyasu and the other feudal lords led the attack on guarding kaijins, to open the way for Riders and Baron Army to invade the castle. After the intense struggle from the allied forces, the Beat Riders throttled their bikes in full speed, quickly dashing away as they managed to break Bujin Gaim Army's first line of defense. The biker girls tried to run as fast as possible while trying to avoid the kaijin attacks. They had Baron Army back them up to make sure their infiltration went on success.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Homura exclaimed as she revved the bike, and the sakura flower aura enveloped her and the bike before she floated midair and spinning in aileron roll, striking all Kaijins aside.

"Okie-dokie!" Sayaka beamed as she revved her bike as well, followed by Himeko and Kyouko. The aura of flowers their respective LockVehicles based on enveloped them and charging through the kaijins.

"And for next part!" Kyouko said as the girls took out their respective Locks and unlocked them.

**ORANGE! / BANANA! / BUDOU! / PINE~BERRY!**

The cracks zipped open above them, releasing their fruit-like Arms. At the same time, they placed their Lockseeds into their SengokuDrivers.

**LOCK ON!**

"Ready?" asked Homura.

"Mind if I joined in?" Shinichi asked as he stood alongside the Riders.

"The more the merrier," Homura answered as the girls sliced their locks open.

**SOIYA! / COME ON! / HAI~H!**

Shinichi summoned his Spark Core and went through his henshin pose. "Henshin!" Unlike the previous transformation he showed Shingen, this time his bodysuit was black and appeared to be made out of a leather. He had black shoulderpads with armored red boots and gloves adorning his limbs. He also had a green chestplate and blue helmet with an X-shaped crest bisecting the red compound eyes. A red scarf hung from his neck. He then adjusted the silver faceplate of his helmet, securing it.

As for Sengoku Riders, the fruits came down, but instead of directly falling over them, the girls drifted and kicked them with the rear tires, shooting the Arms to nearby kaijins to knock them off before bouncing onto their heads, transforming them into their respective Rider forms.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

"I give you each 10 points for a nice entrance," Showa commented.

"Heh, thanks." Gaim replied with thank as she revved her Sakura Hurricane again to dash around the kaijins while slashing them on her way. Baron and Fraise also did the same thing, while Ryugen shot the kaijins in her way while driving.

"Take these!" Ryugen shouted as she drifted her bike in 360 degrees, so she could shoot surrounding kaijins rapidly.

"Well, let's ride," Showa said as he willed his nanites to activate. He formed his bike and rode into battle. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfuckers!" Energy enveloped him as he dashed, striking the incoming Kaijin like a missile. He then turned his arms into blasters and started shooting, "Boom! Headshots! Yeah, come get some, bitches!"

"Hmph. Thought I have something to humor that." Baron scoffed as she extended the Banaspear, before slicing the lock once.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

"Haaaa…!" Baron yelled as the banana projected from her lance, piercing every kaijins in her path as she drove the bike faster, destroying them in process. She then drifted her bike to slash the kaijins, with the energy bananas projected briefly upon slashing.

"Good. Now there's no S.O.B.'s in our way." Baron said.

"Alright! We're going in!" Gaim beamed as the Sengoku Riders revved their bikes to enter the cave Madoka had used to escape, as means to infiltrate castle. The Baron Army then followed suit.

Inside the cave, the Sengoku Riders stopped, and they dismounted their bikes. The Lockvehicles reverted into their lock forms soon after, flying into their hands. Now they had to walk through the cave, to go into the underground passageway.

"Now what?" Fraise asked.

"It's obvious. We're gonna go thru." Gaim answered.

"Remember the path Madoka-san told you about?" Showa asked Gaim.

"Yes, and does your brother remember his part of the plan?" Gaim replied.

"My brother is the Travelling Man and he always keeps his word," claimed Showa.

"Yeah, hope he can do it." Gaim said, as suddenly...

"Wait up~!" A familiar voice shouted as the Riders turned around, to see Madoka ran over to them, catching up. She then panted and take some breath after running.

"Madoka?! Why you-" Gaim gawked, surprised to see Madoka following her and her comrades.

"Homura-chan, let me go with you!" Madoka asked the samurai-based Rider.

"No! I can't! You know you'd endangered your own life to return to us, so we know the way through his lair!" Gaim argued.

"Yeah, I know. At least let me guide you to Bujin Gaim!"

"You don't have to! We just remember the route you escaped with, so you should leave and wait for us!"

"So you expect me to rest easy when you're fighting with your lives at stake?" Madoka asked.

Gaim paused, figuring that she couldn't do so when she and her friends were fighting and betting their lives. Despite she cared Madoka so much, Homura knew Madoka to the most, the girl who was willing to even sacrifice her lives to help people, that inspired her to do such. If Madoka wanted to help, she then realized there's no reason to deny her.

"…No." Gaim answered weakly.

"Then let me to join you!" Madoka pleaded.

"Okay." Gaim replied as the pinkette hugged her in joy, and the orange-armored Rider hugged Madoka back. However, this didn't last long as Ryugen cleared her throat, prompting the two to stop their hugging.

"We've gotta move on." Ryugen reminded.

"Okay!" Gaim replied, as the Riders and Madoka ran along the cavern passageway. Ryugen looked at Gaim with slight jealous sight…

Few moments later, Baron Army arrived and followed the Riders in their march to Bujin Gaim.

* * *

Meanwhile with the distraction force, the soldiers and the feudal lords were going on attack while Alan was preparing for a distraction, setting up the projector.

"Alright, wish me luck," said Alan as he prepared the distraction.

"Like you ever need luck, Travelling Man," replied Bazel. Alan smirked cheekily as he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the projector. It came to life and projected the image of their soldiers, only this time there was four times the number of what Bujin Gaim had in his army, surrounding the kaijins. Ieyasu turned to Alan, and gasped in awe, "Wow there, Alan-dono! You just summoned drones this many out of nowhere!"

"That should serve to confuse them," stated Alan, twirling his Screwdriver in his hand before tossing it back into his jacket. "And now to make some noise!"

* * *

At the castle, the Riders are hacking and slashing every kaijins while keeping Madoka safe as they went through and proceed to the ground floor of the castle. They then heard the loud sound of yelling and explosion.

"Looks like he's started working, eh?" Gaim remarked.

"Yeah. You see, Alan always comes up with brilliant ideas." nodded Showa. As they were about to climb upstairs, the group of Kaijins arrived from upstairs, halting them.

"Tch, this won't end easily, will it?" Gaim remarked.

"Just leave these goons to me." Baron said as she slashed every kaijins with her trustworthy Banaspear, while trying to dodge their attacks.

Other Riders also helped Baron to hack through the kaijins as they walked upstairs. As Gaim and Madoka managed to get onto the higher floor first, the former dispelled some of kaijins' attacks intended to them, and Fraise followed in after slashing said kaijins. Showa and Ryugen also managed to follow them while running all the way to the next staircase.

* * *

Meanwhile with Baron, she was having slight trouble handling the kaijins as she had to dispel the attacks going to her, but she had a thing that might turn the favor.

"Think I wouldn't miss the chance to try this out." Baron remarked as she pulled out a Lockseed with lanzone design and "LS-45" code.

**LANZONE~!**

After summoning the giant lanzone-shaped object, Baron replaced the lock, making the Banana Arms dispersed into light particles as result.

**LOCK ON!**

After the standby music played for a while, Baron sliced the lock open.

**COME ON!**

The Lanzone then fell over Baron, and started opening as it burst out lanzone juice splashes from the gaps between segments. The top folded together with the right side to form right shoulder armor, while the front folded together with the left side to form opposite shoulder armor. The back simply turned onto her back, and the chest piece from inside the lanzone moved onto her chest. Baron now gained a long feather-like right earpiece while its opposite was shorter, and the back of helmet sported lanzone skin. The whitish yellow eyepiece seeped between grills. In her hand was a single-edged giant sword, with lanzone flesh as the blade and the skin for the base.

**LANZONE ARMS! LIGHT OF THE BLADE~!**

Baron now changed into **Lanzone Arms**!

Baron then charged forward and slashed the kaijins with the weapon **Lanzodight. **Since the weapon was a large claymore, its power was something to be reckoned with. Said sword could cleave the kaijins in one slash, if she applied enough force on it. After cleaving a **Dragon Orphnoch** in half, Baron spun around while cleaving the kaijins around her, resulting explosions. She then sliced the lock twice, so she could clean up the rest of them.

**LANZONE AU LAIT!**

"Take this, bitches!" Baron yelled as the energy lanzone charged up into her giant broadsword, making the sword glow in yellow light, intense enough to blind nearby kaijins. She then swung the sword to send yellow slashing waves, destroying them in explosion.

After dealing with the kaijins, Baron scoffed in proud yet slight arrogance before catching up with the others.

* * *

Back with Gaim, Showa, Fraise, Ryugen, and Madoka, they were near to the castle's top. However, more kaijins stood up in their way, stopping them from reaching Bujin Gaim.

"Fuck!" Gaim cursed annoyed.

"Obviously, they won't let us through." noted Showa.

"So let's do it the hard way!" added Ryugen as she began the attack by shooting a kaijin. The kaijin army then charged forward in response, prompting Madoka to stay back, while the Riders did the job to cast them away while having a scuffle. Gaim slashed and diced with her both swords, Ryugen shooting with her gun, and Fraise altering between slashing and shooting with her bow.

"Shinichi, you go to Bujin Gaim! We'll handle these mooks!" Gaim told Showa as she held off a kaijin attack.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Showa nodded as he slashed a kaijin before dashing out to the top floor where Bujin Gaim was, knocking the kaijins away. While the kaijins were about to chase after him, Gaim set the Musou Saber into Gun Mode, shooting them. Ryugen also followed suit by opening the fire on the monsters before cocking the gun's hammer so she could charge up for the finisher. She then fired the Dragon Shot to some of kaijins, destroying them.

Whilst for Gaim, she slashed a couple of kaijins before performing a backflip to evade a low-angle attack, and then did a backflip again to kick up the attacking kaijin. However, a kaijin attacked her from behind, being caught off guard so she stumbled and rolled aside. Just as the kaijins were about to pounce Gaim, Ryugen shot them down.

"Thanks, Himeko!" Gaim said as she stood up. She then fended off an attack intended to her and Ryugen, and then kicked one of them.

"Watch out!" Madoka warned as the kaijins attacked Gaim, Ryugen, and Fraise from behind without them noticing, knocking them off. Ryugen quickly retaliated and shoot the attacking kaijin, while Gaim and Fraise stood up, with the latter aiding Gaim slashing and hacking through the kaijins, by shooting arrows.

"Damn! They're so many!" Gaim cursed. If only she had Suika Arms, she would take out this number of kaijins faster.

"You still have that lock, don't you?" Fraise asked.

"Right." Gaim answered as she took out a Lockseed with plum design and "LS-23" code, unlocking it.

**UME!**

The giant plum appeared above Gaim, and as she replaced the lock on her belt, the Orange Arms vanished.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

After cutting the lock open, the plum fell over Gaim. The tops of plum split into two, folding together with the sides in similar way as Orange Arms, except the plum tops covered her shoulder. The back simply turned to her back, while the front folded together with the chestpiece from inside the plum, forming chestplate with yellow arc on its top resembling plum slices. Gaim's helmet gained puffed hollow earpieces resembling bandit's hood. In her hand was a purple spiked mace, but unlike Mango Punisher, it was slightly longer and had plum slices for the spikes.

**GEKIMETSU DEATHBLOW!**

Gaim had changed into **Ume Arms!**

"This is our stage now!" Gaim proclaimed as she rushed to whack the kaijins with the Ume Arms weapon, **Ume Kanabo. **While the mace had roughly equal power to Baron's Mango Punisher, it was slightly lighter, and easy to use. While whacking the kaijins around her, Fraise aided support with arrows, while Ryugen intercepted some kaijins with shots.

"I wonder what this can do." Ryugen wondered aloud as she pulled out a lock similar to Budou Lockseed, except it was colored purplish red and having "LS-37" code.

**RIBERRY~!**

After unlocking the lock, a large grape like fruit, riberry appeared above Ryugen. And as she switched the locks…

**LOCK ON! HAI~H!**

Her Budou Arms dispersed into light particles, and the riberry fell over her. The riberry folded in similar way as Budou Arms, except the shoulders folded together, and the chest had eight orbs instead of Budou's six. Ryugen gained an octagonal hat similar to Chinese nobles wore, complete with tails. The bug-eyes became red in color, and in her hands were a pair of tsais, with the blades resembling riberry branches, and the bunch became the middle.

**RIBERRY ARMS~! RI, AI! HAI-HAI, HA~!**

Now Ryugen changed into **Riberry Arms!**

"Let's go!" Ryugen exclaimed as she rushed forward, slashing nearby kaijins with her **Riberry Riais, **in swift and nimble movement due to their light weights, as well as lighter armor. This made her easier to dodge attacks, jumping, and rolled around. Ryugen avoided as attack with a cartwheel roll before kicking the attacking kaijin and stabbing the tsai at its rib, destroying it. She then slashed some more and sending a roundhouse kick at a kaijin, before slicing the lock once.

**HAI~H! RIBERRY SQUASH!**

Ryugen then took a stance when the Riais charged up with riberry aura, and then she rushed forward to a bunch of kaijins, sending riberry-shaped arrows impaling them with each thrust of her tsais, before finishing it with a dashing slash through them, destroying them with explosion as result.

While with Gaim and Fraise, they pushed their locks twice to execute finishers, in order to sweep the kaijins faster.

**SOIYA!**

**UME AU LAIT! / PINEBERRY AU LAIT!**

After charging up their weapons, Gaim and Fraise charged to opposite ways to deliver deathblows. Fraise slashed the kaijins with her bows, destroying them in explosion, and the pineberries flew all around; while Gaim swung the kanabo to the floor, creating a large energy plum. She then hit the plum to propel it towards the kaijins, detonating once it came to contact with them. They then destroyed in explosion and plum juice.

Now that the area was cleared from any kaijins, Gaimers could breath easy. However, they had to help Showa to deal with Bujin Gaim later.

"Phew… Did we got it?" Gaim sighed in relief.

"I guess so." Madoka said.

Soon, Baron finally managed to catch up with the Gaimers, and the infiltration team was all together once more.

"Kyouko-chan!" Fraise beamed in joy, leaping at Baron with a hug. "Glad you're okay!"

"Hmph. Those goons are no match for me. I'm glad you're okay, too." Baron scoffed.

"Okay, enough with romance moments." Gaim reminded. "We're having serious matters here."

Not long after that, more kaijins came to them from the downstairs, prompting Fraise to break her hug with Baron. Now that the Riders having little time, one of them must go after Showa, while the others would keep the kaijins at bay and securing Madoka.

"Homura-san, you better go to Shinichi-san, now!" Ryugen advised.

"But with this number-" Gaim argued.

"We can handle it." Baron interrupted. "And don't worry. We'll keep Kaname safe."

Gaim paused for a while, thinking about the suggestion. She then realized that Ryugen and other Riders could keep Madoka safe while fighting the kaijins, while she helped Shinichi. It could be wise choice.

"Okay. I'm sorry, but I leave Madoka to you guys." Gaim nodded as she ran off to the top floor. Other Riders then prepared to stop the kaijins.

* * *

Showa arrived on the top floor. He scanned the area and called out, "Bujin Gaim, come out and face me! It's time to pay for your crimes!"

Bujin Gaim stepped out from behind a pillar and spoke, "You're either brave or foolish to come here alone, Bujin Rider from another world."

"I've been called both and worse," Showa retorted. "Now, you can either surrender or else."

"Surrender? Why should I?" questioned Bujin Gaim. "I will be victorious! All I need to do is to crush you annoying pests!"

"Even if God or Buddha would forgive you, I won't ever forgive you and I am no pest! My name is Kamen Rider Showa!"

"Showa?" echoed Bujin Gaim.

"That's right and I hope you recognize this!" Showa shifted his form to assume his original default, shocking Bujin Gaim.

"You! Bujin Showa!" roared Bujin Gaim in both shock and outrage at the sight of Kamen Rider Showa. He thought he had killed him and yet here he was standing before him, wielding the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Your reign of terror ends here," Showa swore as he changed back to Showa Trinity and he called out, "And face a triple threat! Trinity Force!" His body armor changed, becoming green as a blue and red duplicate materialized at his side, each wielding the same weapon. "Ikuze!" Showa Green ordered as he charged, Showa Red and Blue running alongside him.

Bujin Gaim drew the Daidaimaru and blocked the swords of the red and blue Showa's before he slashed at them. He parried the green Showa's sword before sending him back with a thrust. Showa Green, Red and Blue stepped back to gain some distance before they went on the attack again.

Showa Red went for power and accuracy, swinging wildly at Bujin Gaim who parried all his strikes before jumping to land a kick in his face. Showa Blue leapt up at him but was shot down by the Musou Saber. Showa Green rushed in for a decapitating blow but was blocked and countered, sparks flying off his armor as he went down.

"No matter how many of you there are, you can never defeat me, the ultimate Bujin!" boasted Bujin Gaim.

"Guardian Henshin!" Showa called as his armor glowed and he assumed his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He swung the Higurashi no Yaiba at Bujin Gaim who parried with his Daidaimaru before bringing up his Musou Saber to cleave Showa in half. Showa leapt backwards and parried both Bujin Gaim's swords before pushing him back.

"You don't belong here!" snarled Bujin Gaim. "You have no reason to involve yourself in this war!"

"When I see people suffer from injustice and oppression, when I see people cry over the loss of loved ones, when I see evil go unpunished, I will make it my business to involve myself!" Showa shot back as he kicked Bujin Gaim backwards before rushing in with a swing. Bujin Gaim parried with his Daidaimaru and glared into Showa's visor.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm a Kamen Rider touring the Multiverse! Make sure you remember that!"

Several Showa Shadow Clones appeared and leapt at Bujin Gaim. The evil Bujin Rider snarled and kicked Showa backwards before pushing the Cutting Blade twice down over his Lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE AU LAIT!**

Energy charged in his red Daidaimaru, taking the shape of flames, before he swung and obliterated the clones. He realized too late that they were a distraction and was hit in the chest by the Cho Dai-Shuriken. He growled in pain as sparks ripped from his chest before the giant shuriken returned to Showa's back. Enraged, Bujin Gaim rushed at Showa and landed slash after slash with both his blades, ripping sparks off with each blow. Showa was forced on the defensive as Bujin Gaim put his two weapons together. He then removed his Lockseed and locked it into his Musou Saber.

Two swings of it sent energy blades at Showa, engulfing him in a blood orange-shaped energy projection, immobilizing him.

"Now, disappear!"

**BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!**

As Bujin Gaim was about to deal finishing blow, suddenly…

"SEI-HAAA!"

**ORANGE SQUASH!**

Suddenly, an orange-splashed flying kick hit Bujin Gaim in the face, knocking him backwards, thus canceling the finisher. Gaim, now in Orange Arms, arrived and then cut the orange energy in half with her Daidaimaru, setting Showa free of his imprisonment.

"Thanks," Showa said, relieved.

"No problem," Gaim smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Fufufu… Ha-HAHAHAHA!" Bujin Gaim chuckled shadily before letting out a mad laugh. It seemed he had something up his sleeve. And he even stopped to bother them. What was he about to...?

"What's so funny!" demanded Gaim.

"To draw you and the Maiden of Fate into my castle… It was my plan all along!" Bujin Gaim answered.

"Huh?"

"It was my plan to distract all of you from Sacred Tree! Now my retainer is working at it!" Bujin Gaim explained.

Gaim then stopped in disbelief. So Bujin Gaim allowed the allied army to charge into his castle, so they left the Sacred Tree defenseless? Very clever to the least. Maybe that was the reason…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sacred Tree site, Nepenthes Kaijin arrived, scaring the citizens. Ironically, that was the time when the citizens prayed for safety from Bujin Gaim's tyranny, and instead one of his retainers came to crash the prayer. Whatever the plant kaijin about to do was obviously terrorizing the citizens.

"That's one of Bujin Gaim's minions!" The priest yelled.

Nepenthes chuckled evilly, before lashed the vine whip from his shoulders at one the citizens, swatting him away. This, of course was terrifying enough to prompt the citizens running for their lives.

"Hehehe… Now to store them…" Nepenthes Kaijin giggled as he walked over to the tree. Now without the humans around, he could do his part of the plan. After looking at the tree, Nepenthes opened the chest lid, releasing and putting all Bujin Riders he had absorbed so far into the tree. He then walked away while laughing madly before jumping away from the scene. The land soon began to shake along with its roar, as the earthquake happened and the tree succumbed as if it was swallowed by the land…

* * *

Back with Showa and Gaim VS Bujin Gaim...

"So that's why we didn't see the fly trap freak around!" Gaim concluded.

"Exactly! After getting all powers of thirty-one Bujin Riders… It's time to take the Maiden of Fate!" Bujin Gaim exclaimed as he spun the red Daidaimaru Naginata Mode to slash them, knocking them down.

"And to eliminate you!" Bujin Gaim continued as he walked over to the opposing Riders.

Gaim and Showa rose back on their feet, and then the latter swung the Higurashi no Yaiba at Bujin Gaim, but the latter returned it with a slash at his chest. Gaim then joined in, rushing towards Bujin Gaim and began her assault, but her evil counterpart dodged most of the attacks, before he held off her attack, locking her weapons. As Showa ran in, Bujin Gaim quickly shoved off his counterpart, and responding the attack meant to him by blocking his slash, and returned by slashing his chest again, brewing out sparks.

Gaim set her Musou Saber into Gun Mode to shoot Bujin Gaim, but he already anticipated that by deflecting the bullet. Bujin Gaim also set his Musou Saber as well, so he and the real Gaim could have a brief gunfight. Bujin Gaim shot both foes, but Gaim rolled aside to evade, while Showa deflected the bullet. Gaim then fired a couple of shots again, evaded again, before Bujin Gaim shot back. While the two look-alike Riders were shooting and avoiding each other's shots, Showa charged in, slashing Bujin Gaim in midst of the gap while being occupied by the real deal Gaim.

Gaim used this chance to join Showa attacking Bujin Gaim, outwitting him for a while, until the latter retaliated, blocking their attacks and kicked them out before sending them fierce slashes, sending them stumbling.

"I shall reign supreme! No one can stop me, not even you!" Bujin Gaim boasted. "Prepare to be exterminated!"

Bujin Gaim then rushed at both opposing Riders, and swung his both weapons at them...

* * *

The "holographic army" charged forward the kaijins, trying to attack them. The monsters themselves attacked the "army" fiercer, but instead of splattering bloods from their rakes and slashes, the data scattered around their virtual bodies, and they kept attacking as if they didn't get anything. However, even though the attacks didn't physically hurt them, it still inflicted pain, like being stung with low-voltage electricity.

"They just-" Mitsuhide gasped in awe, seeing those holographic army in action.

"I know, right? Though you can't get hurt, you can still feel the pain. This may hold them off for a while." Alan informed.

While the troops were watching the fake troops doing their job, Alan smirked that he didn't have to lift a finger to intervene.

However, data are like real bodies, can be destroyed when getting significant damage. It was proven as a virtual troop dispersed into data when taking a fierce beam shoot from a kaijin. Alan had expected this, and he hoped that those weren't entirely obliterated before Shinichi and the others reached Bujin Gaim.

Kaijins of Phantom group destroyed some holograph troops, and then they went to the real troops. Of course, the allied force were alerted and fought back in response. But obviously, the kaijins were far stronger than the humans. While Shingen kept shooting them with no avail, Mitsuhide and Ieyasu braced themselves. And one of those Phantoms just shot Alan's camera, causing the holographic army to disappear!

"Shit!" Alan growled angry.

Just as Alan was about to set his armlet…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Someone screamed from the air, and the feudal lords along with The Traveler gawked, a bit curious and dumbfounded at the same time. They then looked up to see…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

**BONK!**

That someone just fell over a Phantom and stumbled away. He was revealed to be… Gridon?

"Itai…" Gridon groaned in pain. It was really hurt, considering he fell from the air, and those heights. Though thanks to his armor, it didn't inflict lethal effects on him.

"An acorn Bujin?" Ieyasu gawked.

"Whoever he is, he really needs medical attention." Alan joked.

"I don't think he need one." Replied Bazel.

Gridon then stood up, albeit a bit hazy, as the impact from the fall still affected his head for a moment. He then shook his head to straighten his mind, so he could see what's going on. The acorn-armored Rider looked around, to found himself in a world entirely different from his, and other Beat Riders'.

"Eh? EEEEEEEH?!" gawked Gridon hysterically, both confused and panicked.

"Whoa there!" said Alan. "Are you okay, Mr. Nobita Nobi?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. And who are you? How do you know my name?" Gridon asked.

"I'm Alan Smith, The Traveler. Let's just say, your friends told me about you."

"My friends?! Don't tell me that… Homura-chan and the others are already here!" Gridon gasped, knowing that his "friends" were in the world as well.

Alan then got alerted, seeing someone or something coming at Gridon. He then shot a laser from his ring to that one, turned out to be one of Phantoms. Gridon cowered at first, but he started to ease up after Alan shot him dead.

"W-What was that?" asked Gridon.

"Ring of Power. Great it comes up handy." answered Alan.

"Don't forget me, the Armband of Wisdom, Bazel!" added Bazel.

"A-A talking armband?" gawked Gridon, surprised.

"Save that for later, bud! We've got a company!" Alan told the acorn-armored Rider to shift his attention back to the battle.

Much more kaijins came up to Gridon and the others, making the latter to cower again, while Alan stood against the kaijin horde, fighting them along with the feudal lords and soldiers.

Gridon, however, just kept avoiding the kaijins while running away in fear, though sometimes he bonked them with his hammer Donkachi. While dealing Inves was a drag to him since he also cower in fear each time he encounter one, Gridon had never seen this kind of kaijin, and it'd add more into his paranoia. And said paranoia reached its boiling point as Gridon got himself cornered in panic, surrounded by literal army of monsters. He cowered in fear even more, and he even couldn't stand up against them. Furthermore, Hideyoshi wasn't with him, so the odds to win against them was almost impossible.

"H-H-HELP MEEE!" screamed Gridon.

That is, until some kaijins got stray shots. Gridon turned to see somebody unexpected.

It was Zangetsu and Mariachi who shot the kaijins, as they arrived into the battlefield.

"Other Kamen Riders?" Gridon gawked, never seeing those Kamen Riders before at all, but their Sengoku Drivers were something he could notice. Does that mean they also got the belts from a Lock Dealer?

"Oh la la…" whistled Alan, seeing those new Riders in awe. Not just cool armors, but those Riders had surprisingly voluptuous body under their fitting suits. Hourglass curves, slender limbs, and large-cup breasts. All of them made them sexier yet more dangerous, given their armors and weapons.

"Looks like here it is. Now let's find the Subjects. I can't afford to lose any of Sengoku Drivers, you know." Zangetsu said.

"As you wish." Mariachi replied as she twirled El Macchiatos.

Zangetsu and Mariachi then rushed to the battlefield. Both of them hacked and slashed through a horde of kaijins with their respective weapons. Zangetsu was focusing on slashing in melee combat, while Mariachi altering between melee and ranged combat, switching her weapons' modes between gun and bayonet mode back and forth. These smoking hot Riders seemed more than capable to handle the kaijins by themselves, and that prove they weren't just men's eye-candy.

"Hey, you! You should help us too!" Zangetsu told Gridon.

"O-Okay!" Gridon replied sheepishly as he then rushed to battlefield and whacked the kaijins with his hammer. While fending off the kaijins coming to the warlords, Alan hoped that Shinichi and the others were safe...

* * *

Meanwhile with Madoka and the others, the Kamen Riders were busy fending off the kaijins while protecting Madoka from their reach. They had to repel any of their attacks and keep them in bay, so they couldn't go after Gaim and Showa in their aid for Bujin Gaim. However they kept coming and coming, and this was probably the final wave...

"Dammit! They're keep coming!" Baron growled.

"I think we're getting worn out…" Fraise sighed.

"Hang on, girls!" Ryugen told other Riders.

While Ryugen tried to defend Madoka form attacking kaijins, she moved Madoka away each time a kaijin attack, to the point the only non-Rider in the group squealed in surprise. Whilst for Baron and Fraise, they made a good duet in terms of kicking the monster asses, working together well like well-oiled machine. Not to mention they were couples, now. After Fraise slashing some kaijins, Baron followed through and cut them with her giant sword. They then kept moving and slashing surrounding kaijins until they stopped when standing back-to-back.

"Now, what to do?" Fraise asked.

"It's obvious, right?" Baron remarked as she sliced her lock once.

**COME ON! LANZONE SQUASH!**

"Okie-dokie, darling!" Fraise beamed as she sliced her lock once.

**SOIYA! PINEBERRY SQUASH!**

As their weapons charged up, the coupled Riders took stances, before Baron held Fraise's hand with interlocked fingers, and she spun around while swinging her Lanzodight to slash the surrounding kaijins, as well as Fraise so she could send them running bicycle kicks as she ran on them. After the kaijins exploded from their attacks, Baron quickly pulled Fraise to herself, and the latter grabbed her girlfriend's shoulder with her free hand and standing face-to-face with Baron after spinning for a moment, in tango style. Fraise then… fell on Baron's free arm like had done dancing a tango. This could show how romantic the couple had been.

"Oh, Kyouko-chan…" Fraise cooed, like a spoiled girl in love, and blushed under her helmet.

"Maybe we should do a tango dance sometimes?" Baron asked.

"Maybe we should save the romantic moments for later!" Madoka reminded.

"Couldn't agree more." Ryugen nodded, as she sliced her lock twice.

**HAI~H! RIBERRY AU LAIT!**

Ryugen then took a stance for a moment before she began moving in lightning speed, turning into red-and-green blur which spinning around the kaijins to attack them in seconds, which explodes soon later.

"As I thought, a speed type." Ryugen commented on her new Arms she wore at the moment.

"So finally we've taken care of the bozos, eh?" Baron remarked.

"Yeah, but I don't see that plant freak everywhere." Fraise reminded.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" A voice yelled as suddenly, Nepenthes Kaijin made his appearance and swatting away Baron and Fraise. He then rushed at Ryugen, clashing his weapons with hers, until he shoved her away, so Madoka was left open.

"Maiden of Fate…!" Nepenthes Kaijin hissed, walking slowly to Madoka, frightening her.

"No! Don't come!" Madoka yelled, but the pitcher kaijin didn't listen to her.

Nepenthes keep walking over Madoka, while she crawled back in fear. Ryugen couldn't stand on watching Madoka cowered in fear, so she struggled to stand up after the injury she got. After she stood up, Nepenthes Kaijin got Madoka, and while Ryugen was about to attack him, he quickly fled to the top floor!

"MADOKA-SAN!" Ryugen screamed as she rushed after him.

"Oi, wait up!" Baron shouted as she and Fraise followed suit.

* * *

Gaim and Showa stumbled from Bujin Gaim's attack. Bujin Gaim walked over to them slowly, after he took a delight from overpowering both Riders from other worlds. He was a level higher than any Kamen Riders in Beat Riders' world, although he's similar to them. Just what power he had that he had gotten this strong?

"He's so strong…" Showa grunted.

"Just what the heck he is…?" Gaim pondered.

"Give up. This place will be your grave!" Gaim boasted as he pointed his red Daidaimaru forward.

"The fuck I will!" Gaim retorted as she pulled out a lock with design of kumquat and "LS-19" code.

**KINKAN!**

After unlocking the lock, a circular crack appeared above Gaim, and then she replaced the lock on her belt, cutting it open.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

As the Orange Arms disappeared, the kumquat descended over Gaim, now forming the armor. Like Orange Arms, the front folded together to form chest, while the lower sides folded onto her shoulders, while the top sides folded onto their bottom, covering the first shoulder armors. The back then folded together to form backplate, and the helmet now sported a kumquat skin-like pattern on the back, and the visor had kumquat slice, while there was a samurai ponytail-like stem atop. In her hands were a pair of hand sickles, **Kinkankamas.**

**KIMAGURE SLASH AND DICE!**

Gaim had changed into Kinkan Arms, and she charged forward to Bujin Gaim, slashing him twice at chest before sending a fierce kick to push him back a bit, and then ripped a spark from his midsection after landing a slash. Bujin Gaim also prepared to fight back, as she tried to attack him again, and blocked her slash. He then returned the favor by slashing her at chest, and then using his Musou Saber, he slashed her again before sending shoots at point-blank range.

Gaim didn't falter back, after she combined both sickles and further combined them with Musou Saber to form Pickaxe Mode. The samurai Rider charged forward to attack, but instead, both Riders clashed their weapons while fending each others' attacks, until Showa jumped in and slashed him at Bujin Gaim's midsection as he passed through. The Kamen Rider of Hinamizawa then walked around Bujin Gaim until he was in the latter's front, and charged at him to send a swing, but got parried. Gaim took this moment to slash him from side, and got parried as well. Sure, to combat two people at once, Bujin Gaim could handle it, and didn't have any problems. Truly an expert of combat, as a Bujin should be.

"My plan will soon come to fruition. You are too late to stop me!" Bujin Gaim said.

"NEVER!" Gaim shouted as she rushed at Bujin Gaim, and had his weapons in lockdown.

"As long we have the hope to protect people of this world, it'll be never too late to stop you!" Gaim shouted.

"Hope? What do you know about hope, you cur? Do you think with hope you can win against me?" Bujin Gaim retorted.

"Of course I do!" Gaim answered. "Hope is what makes us struggle against any adversities, so we can go on, and influence others to be strong! That's what make us strong!"

"Do you think with that puny thing called hope, you can bring back what's lost?!" Bujin Gaim retorted again as he turned the weapons, this time bringing Gaim's on lockdown.

"Eh?"

"Then the hope of yours is just a nonsense, because you'll never escape from the haunting past with that!" Bujin Gaim shot back as he kicked Gaim stumbling, and then walked over her after sending her stumbling few steps.

"Long I held into hope, that I could have saved the beloved one, but the only thing remains is despair! Hope never save you, and it'll only create despair in its wake!"

"The hell?!" Gaim retorted.

"That's why I don't believe in the lies called "hope". Allow me to show you what I've been through." Bujin Gaim said as he sliced his lock thrice.

***guitar riff* BLOOD ORANGE SPARKING!**

Bujin Gaim then grabbed Gaim's head and brought her up, and the red gem on his forehead shined as he showed Gaim a vision…

* * *

_(Cue flashback)_

_At a castle garden, a young woman in white kimono, who looked similar to Madoka with the pink hair and pink eyes, walked around and picked a flower. She smelled the flower, and got the soothing scent from its petals filling her noses, relaxing her breath._

"_Peek-a-boo!" Bujin Gaim, in his human form, suddenly appeared behind the girl and closed her eyes with his hands._

"_H-Hey~!" The girl gawked, surprised._

"_Guess who!" Bujin Gaim cooed._

"_C'mon, __**Amakusa**__-kun!" The girl chuckled._

"_Nah, you got it, my Maiden of Fate, __**Mikoto**__." Bujin Gaim's civilian name, Amakusa sighed. "You must be very happy now, eh?"_

"_Of course, Amakusa-kun."_

_The girl, Mikoto then faced Amakusa and held his hands, and smiled to him. She was very happy to tell something to him, and the feudal lord smiled back, as he could tell his lover was about to do that._

"_We're get married soon!" Mikoto beamed happily, gripping Amakusa's hands._

"_Oh really?" Amakusa asked, which replied by his lover by a nod. He then hugged Mikoto before they ran around the garden like playing children. At that time, they were very happy that their love finally bound in sacred pact, so their love lasted forever._

"I was very happy that I and Mikoto can be together forever, and happily live ever after, so I my hope for our love became stronger." Bujin Gaim said. "But at the wedding day…"

* * *

_At the wedding day in the dressing room of castle, a maid was preparing for the kimono Mikoto would wear for the wedding ceremony. It was white in color, with pink accents. Mikoto herself was having a makeup for the ceremony, as she had to appear as beautiful as possible so she and her future husband could impress the guests. However…_

"_Mikoto-dono!" A retainer rushed into the dressing room, startling Mikoto and the maids._

"_What is it?" Mikoto gawked in surprise._

"_I suggest, you all better leave this place!" The retainer told everyone in the room._

"_Why?"_

* * *

_As if on the cue, a vast number of cavalry trotted in their march to Amakusa's castle. some of them carried a flag with a logo of white ferret-cat hybrid animal face of some sort. Leading the troop was a man in his mid-forties, wearing white and pink jinbaori over black samurai armor, carrying a pair of katana on his waist._

"_I know you have the "Fruit of God", Amakusa! Hand it over, or else I'll burn this castle!" The army leader bellowed, threatening to destroy the castle along with its inhabitants if he didn't comply._

* * *

"_You hear that? It's "The All-Butcher", __**Kyuuroubuchi Genbei**__! We better leave before he burns this castle!" Amakusa's retainer informed._

_Hearing the information, Mikoto gasped much to her horror, how could a madman ruin a day supposed to be happy day just because of the fruit her lover possessed? Of course, she was sure that Amakusa could handle it._

"_Leave the castle, quick!" The retainer told everyone there as he left the room first, followed by the others, including the bride herself._

* * *

_Outside, Amakusa's army arrived on the battlefield, confronting Genbei and his army. Both leaders glared at each other, one with ambitious look gunning for power, and another had determined look to protect what he had._

"_So you came, Amakusa! I thought you're already escaped with a tail between your legs!" Genbei laughed._

"_I will never run… as long as I have everything I need… to protect the wedding day between me and my lover!" Amakusa said._

"_So you're getting married with that Maiden of Fate, huh? Congrats, lucky bastard!"_

"_I need her power to unite the nation, to stop the suffering we've had, and to eradicate power-hungry people like you!" Amakusa shot back._

"_Oh, so you wanna stop me? Bring it on!" Genbei boasted as the army readied themselves to attack Amakusa's force._

"_ATTACK!" Amakusa shouted as he and his army charged forward, attacking Genbei's forces. After both forces came in contact, the army from opposing parties began slaying each other, to the point a lot of blood splattered around the battlefield. Lots of bloodshed drenched the field, a harsh and gory moment in the day supposed to be sacred day where Amakusa should be in the shrine with Mikoto to attend wedding ceremony, but because of this sudden war, the day was disrupted. So, Amakusa and his army had to fight to defend the day, so he could take Mikoto as his wife._

_Speaking of wife, Mikoto already left the castle with the maids and retainers. However, she realized she left something at the castle._

"_The fruit!" Mikoto gasped. Seeing the castle now became the battlefield, Mikoto hesitated at first, but then, she determined and braced herself, before running back all the way to the castle._

"_Mikoto-dono!" A retainer shouted as he tried to prevent her from returning to the castle, but he failed as the lady in question already out of their reach._

_As he saw Mikoto entering the castle, Genbei smirked with devious grin…_

* * *

_At the castle, Mikoto ran all the way to the dressing room, and once she got there, Mikoto quickly opened the wardrobe and took a black box tied with rope and shrine tags. She then quickly left the room._

* * *

_Back at the battlefield, the war reached its extreme as more soldiers from both factions fell and killed, and more intensity it had. Amakusa then saw Mikoto exited the castle, and Genbei shot her!_

"_MIKOTO!" Amakusa cried, much to his horror after seeing his lover got shot. He then quickly ran over to now dying Mikoto, and placed her on his arms._

"_Ama...kusa-kun…" Mikoto muttered, almost running out of breath._

"_Mikoto! Hang in right there!" Amakusa whimpered._

"_Don't worry about me, Amakusa-kun… Because… we're always be together…"_

"_Mikoto! Don't leave me! Please!"_

"_Take this, Amakusa-kun… And unite the nation as one…" Mikoto said as she handed over the black box she just retrieved, now drenched with blood, to her lover, before she letting out a last breath. Mikoto died, and gone forever. There was no way he could be with her forever, and the hope that he would go to marriage with Mikoto already lost. All that remained were despair and grief. He refused to accept this reality, but whatever he would do he couldn't bring Mikoto back._

"_MIKOTOOOOOOO!" Amakusa screamed in agony, filled with grief. Angered, he then shred the shrine tag on the black box and opened it, revealing a blank Sengoku Driver and immature Lockseed. First, he wore the Sengoku Driver, and Bujin Gaim's profile picture appeared on its faceplate. He then took out the fruit, and transmuted into Blood Orange Lockseed soon after._

"_I'll make you pay…! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING MY WEDDING, AND MY LIFE!" Amakusa roared as he unlocked the Lockseed._

_**BLOOD ORANGE!**_

_The blood orange appeared from circular zip above Amakusa, and then he locked the lock onto his Sengoku Driver._

_**LOCK ON!**_

_The guitar riff player as the standby music, and Genbei's forces just watched, while wondering what Amakusa was going to do._

"_What the heck is he…?" Genbei pondered as Amakusa sliced his lock open._

_***guitar riff***_

_The blood orange then dropped over Amakusa, encasing him with Bujin Gaim's suit, and the transformation completed after the fruit folded onto place._

_**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI, ON STAGE!**_

"_He's… got the power of Fruit of God…! He's a Bujin Rider…!" Genbei muttered, now trembling in fear that Amakusa finally became the figure he wanted to be and feared to the most, Bujin Rider Gaim._

"_I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Bujin Gaim bellowed as the vines suddenly burst out from the ground and wrapped all soldiers, living and dead, converting them into kaijins. The kaijins rose and began attack Genbei's forces mercilessly, and Bujin Gaim slashed and killed every soldiers in his path, while walking to Genbei._

"_P-P-Please… Mercy me…! Forgive me!" Genbei pleaded._

"_Too late." Bujin Gaim said cynically. "Apologize to Mikoto in heaven, and GO TO HELL!"_

_Bujin Gaim then stabbed Genbei at his chest, and lots of blood dripped from the wound. Bujin Gaim took out his Daidaimaru used to stab Genbei, and dropping him on the ground, dead._

"_Mikoto… with this… I can unite the nation! Mwa-hahahaha… HA-HAHAHAHAHA!" Bujin Gaim laughed maniacally, now his mind was distorted with the ambition to rule the land, and his loss for Mikoto…_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Now you understand, right? The pain I've been through because of the nonsense called "hope"?!" Bujin Gaim snapped before throwing his good counterpart's face, sending her tumbling. "It only cause pain… and suffering! You'll fall into despair once you know your hope is crushed! If you were me, you would know how broken my heart is!"

Gaim grunted, trying to stand up on her feet, while Showa watched this conversation.

"What happen if your expectation didn't meet reality? You should be disappointed, right? That's what hope is. People tend to hang their expectations high, but they don't see the reality, until they see them fly away, and they refused to accept reality and stick to their sorrow, all because of delusions called "hope!"" Bujin Gaim said. "They are barriers between people and reality, so people delude that they could achieve anything, but the result is zero! Because of the hope I hung high, I lost Mikoto! I lost the Maiden of Fate! I lost the happiness I should have take!"

"So lemme get this straight. You blame "hope" for your loss?" Showa asked.

"Of course! The more you trust your own hope, the more likely hope will betray you!" Bujin Gaim answered.

"Yeah, so you're afraid of hope betraying you. Makes sense." Showa said. "I know you're traumatized by your lover's death, and I've experienced the same thing, so you know."

"So what?"

"Well, when I was working for a certain nutcase, I fell in love with my comrade, and a certain disaster happened, and I lost her. Like you, I blamed myself for being too hopeful she and I could be together, but…" Showa explained.

"I lost my memory, and found myself on a certain town, and met new guys, who become my best friends. I met a certain girl in that town, and I hooked up with her. Why? Because I found a new hope in her." He continued.

"Fool! You don't know what will hit you for believing such lies!" Bujin Gaim retorted.

"Of course I know!" Showa shot back. "Because when we lost a hope, we can always find a new one, even in despair. Hope can indeed make despair but the hope itself is what return us from the very same despair it causes. When we let go of the past causing grief and despair, the hope is always there for you. Learn to move on, dude."

"That's right, you mofo!" Gaim added. "You can't blame the hope for your own misery!"

"What?" Bujin Gaim asked.

"You lost your fiance, just because you hung up your hopes too high? Just because you wanna be together with her so bad? So, why don't you die?"

"Because I have a wish to fulfill, her last will, to unite the nation!"

"By iron fist? Ha! I doubt your fiance would like it!" Gaim snarked.

"You cur…!" growled Bujin Gaim.

"It's obvious, right? In your vision you showed to me, you and Mikoto, or whatever she is, live peacefully and happy, right?" asked Gaim.

"That's until my wedding day ruined!"

"Then if you wanna fulfill her wish, why don't you unite the nation in more peaceful way, instead of budding up with those monstrosities to make people jump the gun and pee their pants?!"

"It's because I don't want people like Genbei run freely in the land! I have to create absolute law that suppresses crimes with force, even if it'd rob away people's freedom!"

"You do realize it'd take away freedom of people, right? You're doing _everything _just to fulfill your late fiance's wish. So, deep in your heart, you're still "hoping" people wouldn't repeat the mistake that Genbei had made, right? So, all you say about hope being a bullshit, isn't that contradictory to that?!" Gaim retorted.

"Don't dare to lecture me about hope, you maggot!" Bujin Gaim snapped.

"Either we realize it or not, hope is something that people always search. It can be found everywhere, just like Shinichi-san said. Even if it's in sorrow, fear, or even despair! I've experiencing the moments drew me closer to despair, but I realized, that as long as I keep holding on my hopes, I can always rise each time I fall, and keep trying until it succeed!" Gaim said.

"But there's no way to bring her back to life! She's gone, and can never come back!" Bujin Gaim argued.

"That's why you have to move on, dude! If you know she can never come back after she died, why don't you let it go? Why did you let that past latch on and burden you? It's no good to keep such past when you know it don't have any good for you!" Gaim responded.

"SILENCE!" Bujin Gaim shouted, angered. When he did know that past had detrimental effect to his mind, he refused to let it go, because his loyalty, love, and compassion belonged to Mikoto alone, and forgetting it means betraying her. "You vermins are going more annoying! I shall exterminate you, one by one!"

Just as Bujin Gaim lifted his weapons to attack…

"GET OFF ME!" A familiar voice, especially to Gaim, screamed.

"Madoka?" Gaim gawked, identifying who the voice came from.

It turned out that Nepenthes brought Madoka to the room, bringing her to Bujin Gaim. He then pushed her to Bujin Gaim, whom he caught. He then channeled his power into his Daidaimaru, before slashing the air to shoot a shock wave, which cut his throne, revealing a pedestal, with a soil and water in its middle, surrounded by shrine tags. He then brought Madoka to the pedestal, pulling her hand to the water on pedestal.

"Now, Maiden of Fate! Let your blood drop to Sacred Water, and awaken Sacred Tree!" Bujin Gaim bellowed as he placed his Musou Saber on her hand, threatening her to cut it.

"No, don't! Stop!" Madoka yelled, refusing to heed him.

"You motherfucker-! What are you doing to Madoka?!" Gaim berated.

"With her blood, the seal of Sacred Tree can be released, and awakens its true power! With those, I can have the immeasurable power, and the world soon be in my hands!" Bujin Gaim replied with a mad laugh.

"So that's why you want the girl, right?" Showa asked.

"Exactly! No one can stop me now!" Bujin Gaim answered.

"No, I won't let you-" Gaim growled as she ran to Bujin Gaim, but the Nepenthes Kaijin halted her, and slashed her at chest with his claws. Showa then rushed at him, sending a couple of slash, but missed. He then sprung vines from his shoulders to whip Showa a couple times.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS!**

Gaim returned to her basic Orange Arms, and cut all of Nepenthes' vines. Nepenthes Kaijin sprung the new ones, wrapping both Showa and Gaim.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka shouted.

"Now let me cut your hand a bit, so your blood will mix with Sacred Water to awaken Sacred Tree!" Bujin Gaim ordered.

"Don't listen him, Madoka! He's just using you! Gah…!" Gaim told Madoka, but then Nepenthes tighten his wrap so she couldn't speak due to coughing from running out of breath.

"Now, give a rebirth to new Sacred Tree!"

"No, stop!" Madoka refused.

"That's right! You don't have to worry us! Urgh…!" Showa told her as well, and got strangled for speaking too much. Seeing both Riders in pinch to her pity, Madoka then faced Bujin Gaim and made her decision.

"Fine, I'll do what you want, but let go of my friends first!" Madoka pleaded. Bujin Gaim then moved his head in response to Nepenthes, signaling him to release his wraps. Nepenthes then opened his wrap, dropping both Riders. Bujin Gaim then held Madoka's wrist tighter, before cutting her hand, causing slight pain to her. A blood flowed from the wound, and dropped from her hand, to the Sacred Water.

"No!" Gaim shouted.

The water became redder in color, until it became completely red like a blood. Seeing this, Bujin Gaim smirked with satisfied grin under his helmet, finally his ambition soon came into fruition.

"At last… the power of Sacred Tree… and 31 Bujin Riders… ARE MINE! HA-HAHAHAHA!" Bujin Gaim laughed mad.

Just then, Ryugen, Baron, and Fraise, in their default Arms, came to the scene. However, they were too late, as the Sacred Water already mixed with Madoka's blood.

"We're too late…!" Gaim muttered.

"Tell me if it's a joke!" Ryugen responded.

"No jokes here. And I don't need her anymore." Bujin Gaim said as she pushed Madoka to Gaim, whom she caught."

"Witness, the true power of Sacred Tree!" Bujin Gaim bellowed as the castle, and the land began to shake, occurring an earthquake.

"A-An earthquake?!" Fraise gawked.

The roots shot out from castle's basement and filled every room on below, before the plant and vines of some sort grew out, breaking the castle floor by floor and wall by wall, forming a giant trunk. The grow rate was so rapid that the giant trunk and vines swatted all Riders and Madoka out of the hole it made on the wall in Bujin Gaim's room, sending them falling.

* * *

Outside, while Alan, Gridon, Zangetsu, Mariachi, and the warlords were fighting kaijins, the ground suddenly shook violently like what happened in the castle, startling them.

"W-What the-?! An earthquake?!" Gridon gawked hysterically.

"Look!" Alan told the Riders and warlords as he pointed at a giant tree, which overgrew the castle to twice its size. It was the sacred tree, in its awakened state.

"A giant tree?!" Zangetsu gawked.

The tree was so massive, that it its leaves covered the entire castle from above, like a giant canopy. Showa and Madoka landed safely outside the castle, with the former holding the latter in her arms, while the rest of Riders landed rather clumsily.

"You okay, Madoka-chan?" Showa asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Madoka answered.

As they stood up, Bujin Gaim exited from his castle, arrived before them. The group of kaijins backed Bujin Gaim up, ready to attack them, while Madoka backed away from the battle.

"I can feel the power… The power of Bujin Riders…! I am strongest Bujin Rider!" Bujin Gaim gasped in awe, as the vast amount of energy surged within him. Now he became more powerful than ever, and ready to slay all Bujins from other world. He then let out a battle cry as he channeled his power through his Daidaimaru Naginata, slashing all Riders at once with powerful beam slash, sending the Riders tumbling.

"Such power… What the fuck is that?!" Baron gawked.

"Now you all stand no chance!" Bujin Gaim boasted. Just as he was about to attack them, he took rapid shots at his torso, backing him up a bit. Gaim then turned, to see Zangetsu, Mariachi, Gridon, and Alan arrived to the scene!

"Zangetsu and Mariachi?" Gaim wondered as the referred Riders arrived. So they came into the Sengoku World too, but how?

"And Nobi too?" Ryugen wondered as well, as if adding her senior's question about why on the earth they would come there.

"You guys?! What are you doing here?!" Gridon gawked, surprised to see his "rivals" on the field.

"I was about to ask the same question to you, too." Baron remarked.

"Yo there, bro. I was worried you were whomped by that Bujin Gaim." Alan said.

"Heh, they're not much a problem, really." Showa replied.

"I think we should save the conversation for later." Mariachi reminded, as the kaijins were about to attack the Riders and Alan, preparing for the full-scale assault. "Oh, and Himeko-chan, I returned this to you from Kamijou-kun." She said as she tossed a Suika Lockseed to Ryugen as the rightful owner.

"Thanks." Ryugen thanked, though she wondered why Mariachi knew her name, and she just met her now of all times.

"No matter how many of you gather, you won't win against me!" Bujin Gaim boasted proudly, thinking he could defeat all Riders with the power he had now.

As the Riders were about to attack, suddenly the girl with blonde hair in white dress walked over to them. this girl suspiciously looked like Madoka for some reason.

"Madoka…?" Gaim gawked, seeing the girl with the similar face as Madoka.

"Oh?! Maiden of Fate?!" Bujin Gaim gawked as well.

"There is something you have to do." "Madoka" said as she turned to the Riders. "If you accept the fate, then take these fruits."

"Fruits?" Gaim asked, but the girl didn't bother to respond.

As the girl began to walk away, her right eye glowed red, and the veins glowed green. By the time she walked, the plants grew behind her, fruiting the immature form of Lockseeds. This brought all Riders to surprise.

"The fruits…grew?" Showa asked.

Gaim then plucked a fruit, and the Flame Wizard Ring she possessed glowed as she brought them near the fruits.

"Is this…?" muttered Gaim.

"Maybe we should pluck them as well." Mariachi suggested. Zangetsu took out a Joker Memory and tossed it to Ryugen. Ryugen then gave the melon-armored Rider a Rocket Switch in return.

"Then… me too?" Gridon asked Gaim dumbfounded.

"Yeah." She answered as she tossed the small wine bottle remained from Bujin G at Gridon.

The Riders picked up the Lockseed fruit and held the Rider items next to them. The items were absorbed into the Lockseeds and they changed into their altered mature form.

In Gaim's hand was a red lock with Wizard's face and "KAMEN RIDER WIZARD" text on its front, while Baron had the black lock with OOO's face and "KAMEN RIDER OOO" text. Ryugen's lock was green with W's face and "KAMEN RIDER W" text, Fraise had silver lock with Den-O's face and "MASKED RIDER DEN-O" text, Zangetsu's lock was colored white with Fourze's face and "KAMEN RIDER FOURZE" text, Mariachi had pink lock with Decade's face and "MASKED RIDER DECADE" text, and Gridon's had cyan color and G's face, with "MASKED RIDER G" text.

"Kamen Rider Lockseeds?!" Fraise gawked upon the locks' transformation.

"Maybe we should call them** Legend Rider Lockseeds**." Showa suggested.

"If those powers choose you, you will be able to survive." The "Priestess" said as she turned back, before going away from the Riders' sight.

"Alright, let's use these!" Gaim said. All Sengoku Riders then unlocked the locks.

**WIZARD!**

**DOUBLE!**

**DEN-O!**

**OOO!**

**FOURZE!**

**DECADE!**

**G!**

Just as they opened the lock, the giant version of the Rider helmets appeared from the zipper crack, in roughly equal size of the Arms in fruit form. This brought Showa into surprise.

"The… Rider's faces?!" Alan gawked surprised.

"The heck?" added Showa.

The Sengoku Riders then replaced their locks, slicing them open.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! / COME ON! / HAI~H! / *Guitar riff***

Inside the locks were the images of belts the Bujin Riders wore, and on the bottom flaps were the items used to transform, specifically the ones absorbed by the immature Lockseeds to form those matured locks. The Rider helmets fell over their respective summoners, opened as they began to folding into place. As the folding conducted, the transformation sequences based on the respective representated Bujin Riders occurred.

For Gaim, the fiery red Magical Circles appeared from her right, going to her left as Wizard "helmet" opened, with the cheeks and eyes folded to the shoulder, and the mouthpiece folded together with Wizard's Flame Style's chestpiece from inside the "helmet", forming the chestplate. The top of "helmet" folded together with the back into her back. Upon transformation, Gaim gained the back helmet like Wizard's, with the visor now sported Wizard's eyepieces. In her hand was Wizarswordgun.

**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBIE SHOWTIME!**

Gaim had changed into **Wizard Arms, **based on Wizard Flame Style**.**

As the cyclone surrounded Ryugen, The W's sides of helmet folded together to the shoulders, with the "eyes" along with "antennae" folded together with the back onto her back. The mouthpiece folded together with W CycloneJoker's chestpiece similarly with Wizard Arms. Ryugen gained green right eye and purple left eye, and back helmet similar to W's. In her hand was a Trigger Magnum, which was somehow out of field, considering the Arms Ryugen had based on Cyclone Joker form of W, and her base suit matched the Cyclone side of the new Arms. But considering her default weapon in Budou Arms, though...

**DOUBLE ARMS! CYCLONE! JOKER! HA-HA-HA!**

Ryugen had changed into **W Arms, **based on W CycloneJoker**.**

The Den-O helmet opened as the pieces of armor were flying around Fraise, folding similarly to Wizard Arms, with the eyes as shoulder armors, the mouthpiece folded together with Den-O Sword Form's chestpiece to form chestplate, and the top folded together with the back to form backplate. The pieces of armors then fused with the Fraise's eyes became red and the helmet now had antennae and back helmet similar to Den-O Sword Form's. In her hand was Dengasher Sword Mode.

**DEN-O ARMS! IZA, CLIMAX!**

Fraise had changed into **Den-O Arms, **based on Den-O Sword Form**.**

As Fourze's helmet began to fold, the ring of light appearing around Zangetsu, and steam came off from the gaps between parts. The sides with "wings" folded to shoulders, and the rest folded similarly to Ryugen's W Arms, with the chestplate similar to Fourze Base States. Zangetsu gained orange eyes and Fourze's iconic cone-shaped helmet with wing-like sides. Her right arm was covered by Rocket Module. The Arms unsurprisingly matched to Zangetsu's base suit in color, but how could she play Fourze's character?

**FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!**

Zangetsu had changed into **Fourze Arms, **based on Fourze Base States**.**

The medals in various colors surrounded Baron around her midsection, chest, and head, and then the red medal with hawk insignia zoomed in from the medals around head, the yellow medal with tiger insignia from the chest, and the green medal with grasshopper insignia from the midsection. The OOO's "Taka Head" unfolded similarly to Ryugen's W Arms, with the shoulders in similar mold to W Arms, and the chest piece resembled OOO Tatoba Combo's as the holographic medals combined into OOO's chest insignia, going into the chest bearing the symbol. Baron's helmet gained green visor beneath the grills, and wing-like earpieces similar to OOO's Taka Head. In her hand was a Medajalibur.

**OOO ARMS! TATOBA TA-TO-BA~!**

Baron had changed into **OOO Arms, **based on OOO Tatoba Combo**.**

As Decade's "helmet" began to open, nine grayscaled holograms of Decade appeared around Mariachi. Decade's helmet unfolded similarly to Wizard and Den-O Arms. The folding completed, with Decade default form chestplate as Mariachi's chestpiece, and the sides with eyes as her shoulder armors; as the holograms combined into Mariachi. As the barcode-shaped plated holograms appeared from her Lockseed before her and went into her helmet, the usual cowboy hat disappeared, replaced by barcode-patterned crest. Her eyes became green in color. In her hand was a Ride Booker, in Sword Mode by default.

**DECADE ARMS! HAKAISHA ON THE ROAD!**

Mariachi had changed into **Decade Arms.**

G's "helmet" began to unfold similarly to Wizard, Den-O, and Decade Arms. The chestpiece bear the iconic G logo, except the shoulder piece normally connected to was cut off, as the eyes and the sides became the shoulder armors instead. Upon folding, the G mark on his chest glowed bright. Gridon's face had red eyes with yellow "sclera", and the red earpieces similar to G's. In his hand was a halberd with a sword at an end, and a bottle opener at another. Its handle had G shape.

**G ARMS! WINES AND CHEERS~!**

Gridon had changed into **G Arms**.

After their transformation into Legend Rider Arms, the SengokuDriver-wielding Riders posed triumphantly, ready to fight.

"For some reason, I feel familiar with this." Gaim said, looking at herself clad in the new armor.

"That's awesome, I guess." Showa commented, although he still felt dumbfounded of why on the earth they had the giant Rider helmets as armors, especially when he noticed that some of the Arms still had the "eyes" on the back. He then shook off the thought as he wanted to do something more important. "Well, that could wait!"

Showa went and attached the device to his Spark Core. Suddenly, his armor shifted back to his original black and white default which reminded Shingen of her Bujin Showa.

**ULTIMATE RIDE: LEGACY MODE!**

Showa became surrounded by a pillar of golden light that pierced the clouds in the sky. Falling from the sky was what appeared to be a suit of armor that then fell upon Showa's shoulders and body. Once the bright light died, Showa was shown wearing a new suit of armor. It was gold with broad pauldrons and arranged in a circle on the chest were the symbols of the Legendary Showa Riders with his at the top. The centre of the circle also depicted his emblem (XIII). Flaps of armor hung from the sides, back and front of his belt. His gauntlets and boots had also become gold. Finally, his emerald eyes turned gold as well. His bodysuit had also changed from white to silver. Mounted on his Spark Core was the Legacy Driver he'd received from Shingen to harness the power of all the Bujin Showa Riders at once. A flash of light erupted from his left forearm to form a round shield which was decorated with the Legendary Showa Riders' symbols like his chestpiece. A shotgun with a blade attached to the top also appeared in his right hand. Then, from his back, a pair of silver wings burst out before turning into a silver cloak that hung from his shoulders.

Showa looked himself over, "OK, this is pretty swag." Showa pulled on the grip of the shotgun, lining it up with the barrel as the blade folded forwards to turn the weapon into a sword. This was the Legacy Saber in Sword Mode.

He then charged at Bujin Gaim and together with Gaim battled the red Armored Rider furiously. Armed with both his Daidamaru and Musou Saber, Bujin Gaim parried against Showa and Gaim's attacks. Sparks flew with each strike and then the two Riders found an opening before jabbing forward, hitting Bujin Gaim in the chest at the same time. The evil Bujin Rider grunted and growled, both in anger and frustration.

"Give up now, Bujin Gaim! It's over!" Gaim shouted at her counterpart.

"This is already the end. You've lost," added Showa.

"Never! I am the mightiest Bujin! Allow me to show you my true power!" Bujin Gaim growled as he slashed the Sacred Tree's bark open.

"Wait!" Gaim shouted only to be too late as Bujin Gaim entered the sacred tree through the gap he had made, which soon closed right up. As the standby music played from his belt, Bujin Gaim, shrouded in red aura, went through the Sacred Tree's vessels to the top of tree, and a spiky bud stemmed out.

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!**

Bujin Gaim rose out of the top of the tree after a lotus bloomed from the bud with himself at its center, with the red orange opened and folded into place. Bujin Gaim gained the most outrageous power yet drawn from the Sacred Tree, and in extension, the power of thirty-one Bujin Riders. With this power, he could overpower everyone easily.

Now Bujin Gaim entered **Lotus Position.**

"THE WORLD IS MINE!" Bujin Gaim bellowed. He fired giant seeds that went flying before they crashed on the ground. The seeds then shattered open, revealing Kaijins.

"Man, this'll get nasty. Let's stop him before he goes madder than ever!" Gaim said.

"OK," Showa nodded as he regarded the army and then looked back up at Bujin Gaim.

"You two take care of him," Alan instructed. "The rest of us will handle things down here."

"OK," Gaim nodded.

"Use this." Zangetsu said as she tossed the Dandelion Lockvehicle at Gaim.

"I dunno how to say this, but thanks." Gaim said as she caught the lock.

"Come on," Showa prompted as his cloak morphed into a pair of insectoid wings.

"Right!" Gaim unlocked the Lockvehicle Lockseed and tossed it up, summoning the Dandeliner. "Wow!" She got on as Showa rose into the air. Bujin Gaim saw them and lashed out with tendrils to knock them out of the sky. The two Riders dodged the attack before retaliating.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Gaim exclaimed as the Dandeliner fired a laser beam at the tree's trunk as Showa shifted the Legacy Saber into Gun Mode. He then attached the Legacy Driver to it.

**LEGACY CHARGE!**

A line of rings, each containing the symbol of the Showa Riders, lined up between Showa and the Sacred Tree. He held the gun in both hands and fired. The beam passed through each ring, growing in power, before bursting out from the final ring in a barrage of firepower. Bujin Gaim roared in fury as the attack hit, causing the tree to shake.

"And one more!" Showa shouted as he shifted the Legacy Saber back to Sword Mode then gave the Legacy Driver a twist.

**LEGACY CHARGE!**

Rings with the Showa Riders' symbols appeared around Showa and then they went towards the sword, surrounding it before fusing with the blade. The blade, now charged up, shone brilliantly as Showa drew his arm back to strike. Gaim, seeing this, opened up the Wizardswordgun's Hand Author and put an Infinity Ring Ieyasu had given to her into her hand before putting the hand over it.

**C'MON SLASH AND SHAKE HANDS! INFINITY! SLASH STRIKE! HI SUI FU DO!**

"Double Rider Slash!" Gaim called as she swung the shining sword.

Showa also swung and sent an energy wave in the form of a energy blade and flame blade both struck the Sacred Tree, creating an opening for them. "Ikuzo!"

The two of them dove into the opening which sealed right back up.

* * *

**HAI~H! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Ryugen performed Double's pose and used his quote, "Now, time to count up your sins." She then fired the Trigger Magnum, executing Trigger Full Burst. The beams curved in the air before striking the Kaijin around her.

**COME ON! SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO drew three Cell Medals and inserted them into the Medajalibur before pushing the lever that loaded the medals. "Take this! SEI-YA!" she shouted as she performed the OOO Bash. The Kaijin were all sliced in half along with the space, and soon the space restored to normal, leaving the kaijins sliced before exploding.

**SOIYA! ROCKET ON!**

"Uchuu… KI-!" started Zangetsu as she raised her arms before she stopped and remarked, "That'd be as much as I humor myself, I guess." She then propelled the Rocket Module to perform the Rider Rocket Punch, striking through the kaijins in her way.

**SOIYA! FULL~ CHARGE!**

"Atashi, Sanjou!" Fraise proclaimed as she performed Den-O's pose, and ejecting the blade from the Dengasher, performing Extreme Slash, or known as… "Atashi no Hissatsu Waza… Fraise Version!" The blade slashed the kaijins around her, before she swung the sword down, cleaving the kaijin in front of her in half.

***GUITAR RIFF* FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DE-DE-DE-DECADE! *Pong***

"Huh? Who are you?!" Nepenthes Kaijin demanded at Mariachi, dumbfounded at… the sound from her Sengoku Driver.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" Mariachi answered with a couple of shots from Ride Booker, and then finished by a powerful shot, passing through the Decade Final Attack Ride card holograms, piercing the kaijins, thus destroying them.

"What should I do… What should I do…?" Gridon muttered nervously when trying to figure out what should he do to take out the kaijins around him, with the new weapons he have. While still being awkward when fighting the kaijins as usual, He decided to ditch that, to focus on the battle.

"Whatever! Eat this!" He shouted as he slashed the kaijins around him with the G Halberd.

**COME ON! G ATTACK!**

"Raaaaah!" Gridon shouted as he sent slashing beams as he slashed the air, destroying the kaijins. "Winerider Forever~!"

Kaijins came charging at Alan who didn't appear armed. However, that was their mistake. Alan's eyes glowed as he fired energy beams from them, burning several Kaijin to death. Then, using his super speed along with super strength he sent them all flying with well-placed strikes.

Seeing the Kaijins hesitate, Alan activated his transformation, his clothes changing into his uniform with a mask covering his eyes. Finally, a flash appeared over Bazel's stone and Alan drew the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"I am Sentinel," he declared as his eyes glowed and he gripped his sword tight. The Kaijins stared at their opponent warily, considering the option of fighting or running. They then charged at Sentinel who waited for them to come. In a flash, he vanished from sight, before he reappeared at the rear of the charging group, his back facing them. Suddenly, the Kaijins all exploded at the same time and Sentinel shouldered his sword.

Now only the Nepenthes Kaijin remained but not for long as the Riders leapt into the air, performing the Rider Kicks of the Riders their Legend Rider Arms were based on, while Sentinel charged with his sword, attempting to cut through the monster. The attacks hit simultaneously and the Kaijin exploded instantly on impact.

* * *

Inside the Sacred Tree, Showa and Gaim stood side-by-side in their original default forms. Moments after opening their eyes, they were surrounded by the spirits of the deceased Bujin Riders.

"Wake up, Bujins from another world." A voice said.

"Eh? You're… the consumed Bujins?" Gaim muttered, finding the spirits of swallowed Bujin Riders around them.

"You fight for peace and to protect the land." Bujin Ichi-go said.

"Let us entrust you… our powers!" the Bujin Wizard shouted as all Bujin Rider symbols materialized before they performed flying kicks aimed at Showa and Gaim. Before making contact, the Bujin Riders' spirits dissolved into sparkles which gathered into their hands.

"This is their power," Showa uttered as he stared at the ball of sparkles in his hands.

"Let's finish this," concluded Gaim.

Outside, Bujin Gaim groaned in pain as he felt something. It turned out that Gaim in Suika Arms and Showa riding on the Guardian Jet burst out of the Sacred Tree together. In midair, Showa and Gaim leapt from their vehicles as the pieces of the Guardian Jet combined with the Suika Arms Odama Mode. The Suika Arms then shot towards the Sacred Tree like a missile. The attack struck and the tree shook.

"GRAH…! DIE…!" Enraged, Bujin Gaim growled as he launched flower petals of destruction from his hands at Showa and Gaim as they were coming down, performing a blazing Double Rider Kick. The aura from their kicks surrounded them, protecting them from the petal explosions as they kept descending toward Bujin Gaim. And then…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MIKOTOOOOOO!" Bujin Gaim screamed in agony of his last moments, as the kicks hit him and through the tree, striking it down. As the top fell, the stream of water burst out of Sacred Tree's cut trunk, creating the rain. Finally, since the last rain from several months, this rain came for the first time.

"The rain! It's raining!" Ranmaru beamed.

"It's raining! Yay~!" Shingen cheered as everyone dropped their weapons and began enjoying the rain, the thing they missed since months ago. At last, their suffering of the drought was over, and they didn't have to worry about the water. Finally, the time to cast weapons aside and live happily ever after had come, or at least according to Ieyasu.

Madoka, who was watching with all the people who were celebrating the rain, smiled, "Good job, Kamen Riders."

* * *

**(ENDING THEME: TEPPEN STAR by hitomi)**

Zangetsu and Mariachi had both snuck away in the aftermath, leaving Alan, Shinichi, Madoka and the Sengoku Riders all standing in front of the TARDIS.

"OK, it's all set," Alan smiled, patting his precious box. "All aboard."

"Hey, are we really going to ride in that box?" Kyouko asked skeptically.

"It seems kinda snug," remarked Sayaka in agreement.

"Oh, don't let the exterior fool you. Trust us," Shinichi smiled as Alan snapped his fingers, opening the door. Alan went in followed by Shinichi and Madoka. The other Riders also entered, one-by-one through the door and froze on the walkway towards the central console. The interior of the TARDIS was massive, impossibly larger and wider than the exterior would imply.

"Go on," Alan smiled, waiting for the most obvious phrase when people came in. "Say it. You know you want to."

"It's..." Kyouko was speechless.

"This isn't possible," added Himeko. How could a box that could barely fit two people be this much larger on the inside.

"It's bigger...on the inside," said Homura.

"I was going to say smaller on the outside," added Madoka.

"E-Eeeeh?!" Nobita gawked, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes in disbelief. He had just entered an incredibly spacious spaceship inside a phone booth. He then put his glasses on again. "Wh-what the heck did I just-"

"Alright, now then," Alan started as he began pressing button and flipping switches. "Let's get you all home! Up, Up, And Away!" He pulled the lever that activated the engines. Then, the TARDIS began to move, starting the transport.

"Good. Yossy-chan might be worried sick of me." remarked Nobita.

"I bet it'd be fun trip." Madoka smiled, turning at Homura. "Right, Homura-chan?"

"Yeah." Homura nodded in agreement.

As the red telephone box vanished, Shingen smiled, "Good bye, Showa-kun."

Ieyasu watched the companions from the castle window, looking after their departure. After brief time meeting the Bujin Riders from another world, he realized what he had to do to unite the nation in better way. It was short, but worth it. Their encounter became the important event in his life since then.

"Goodbye, Bujins from another world." Ieyasu bid.

Chikane was watching the TARDIS vanish from a distance before she held up Bujin Gaim's Lockseed and unlocked it.

**BLOOD ORANGE!**

The crack opened and she walked through, unaware that someone had followed her through and into Helheim. The figure was Mami who decided to go elsewhere as Chikane made her way to the crack leading into Yggdrasil HQ.

When Chikane returned to Yggdrasil, she was given a new Driver by Ryouma. The new Driver was red in color, with "cup" on its bottom and straw-like tubes on the top and beside the cup, as well as two asymmetrically-placed handlebars that would make it look like a juicer. She put the new Driver on and pulled out a new Lockseed, which was clear blue in color and having melon design and orange interior, with "ELS-04" code. Ryouma, Yoko, Sid, Otoha, a male with rowdy afro hair and white shirt under gray suspenders, and a little girl with white hair in Mitakihara High school uniform pulled out the new Lockseeds as well. Ryouma's had lemon design and "ELS-01" code, Yoko's had peach design and "ELS-03" code, Sid's had cherry design and "ELS-02" code, Otoha's had pinecone design and "ELS-05" code, the afro man's had star apple or caimito design and "ELS-07" code, and the white-haired girl had huckleberry design and "ELS-06" code.

* * *

In the Sengoku World, everyone was rebuilding. Shingen laid flowers on a memorial for the Bujin Riders as she stood with the other warlords. They wouldn't fight for conquest and now would work together to bring peace to their world.

Mitsuhide and Ieyasu stood with all of the flags of the Bujin Riders, apart from Bujin Gaim's, and they unveiled a monument, showing Gaim and Showa about to finish Bujin Gaim off in one part, while in another part it showed Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi and Gridon as they battled the Nepenthes Kaijin.

* * *

On 31st Century Earth in Shinichi's universe, General Shibara gazed up at the sky. As the DALEKs and Cybermen had been driven off, humanity could work to rebuild their planet which had been ravaged by years of war. She couldn't believe that it was all over. As she looked up and saw a shooting star, she could've sworn that it was Alan's TARDIS. She gave it a salute before she went to rejoin her army to start working. They had a home to rebuild after all.

* * *

Back in Mitakihara, a warping sound rang in the air as the red phone box suddenly appeared, materializing on the spot. The door then opened and the Beat Riders all ran out.

"**With the rest of Riders went missing, let's continue the final stage of this Battle Royale! Now we have Bima as Team Gaim's ally against Red Hot's Viscount!"**

At Mitakihara High School gym building, Kamijou and Sonomura glared at each other, face-to-face as they were holding their respective Lockseeds, ready to transform before going into their bout. Suddenly, Homura, Kyouko, Himeko, Sayaka, and Nobita entered the gym building, and that brought the surprise to the audience, whom thought they couldn't participate anymore due to missing for a while.

DJ Sagara announced, "**Oh, what's this? Looks like our MIA Riders have made a comeback and what an entrance! I can hear the crowd getting all fired up! This is going to be exciting!" **

"Don't start the show without us!" yelled Sayaka.

"This is our stage!" Homura declared.

"So prepare to lose!" announced Kyouko.

"Don't forget about me!" Himeko cried.

"Heeey~!" Nobita cried.

Inside the TARDIS, Shinichi and Alan stood at the console as the latter was entering the coordinates for their next destination. Alan smiled at his brother who smiled back as the TARDIS prepare to depart once more to travel through the Multiverse. They watched the screens to see the Beat Riders whip out their Lockseeds, ready to transform.

**"OK? Are ya ready? Ride the beat, Riders!**" DJ Sagara announced boisterously.

* * *

**PEGA-RIDER: Yeah, we're here. Finally, we've finished the fic. So, this was the most enjoyable writing experience I've had. To be honest. As you know, I'm writing Kamen Rider Gaim Magica, a X-Over between Gaim and Madoka Magica. My favourite part of this chapter is the appearance of Legend Rider Arms! And they played the characters their Arms based on well, by quoting some of their catchphrases and punchlines. Also, you find Bujin Gaim entering Lotus Position, and he's really scary.**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And we're finished. Anyway, I am the genuine KAMEN RIDER CHROME. When Pega-Rider asked me if I wanted to do a Movie War Story with him/her, I said 'sure, why not?'. Anyway, I helped write the SHOWA & GREEN LANTERN segment called Heavy Metal War. It seemed like something appropriate. I also put in the Cybermen and DALEKs as the enemies of that segment. Then, of course, most of the fic was written by Pega-Rider and others. I only came back for the final chapter, which had our characters team up. So, I added some scenes in with my characters and wallah! It works. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed what we did here and continue to support our works.**

**PR: Okay, thanks, everyone! Thanks for Pikatwig who's helped me with this too! With that, Sengoku Movie Battle is DONE! Yay~! *pops confetti* So here we are. Roll the credits!**

* * *

_**CAST**_

_**Kamen Rider Showa x Green Lantern: Heavy Metal War Cast**_

Mamoru Miyano AS Shinichi Banabara (Kamen Rider Showa)

Toshiyuki Morikawa AS Alan Smith (Sentinel)

Yuki Kaida AS General Shibara

Yui Horie AS Girl

Yuki Anai AS Soldier

Nicholas Briggs AS Cybermen / DALEKs / Cyber Leader / DALEK Supreme / DALEK Queen

_**Kamen Rider Gaim Magica: Sengoku Battle Royale Cast**_

Chiwa Saitou AS Homura Akemi (Kamen Rider Gaim)

Aoi Yuuki AS Madoka Kaname / Priestess of Fate

Ai Nonaka AS Kyouko Sakura (Kamen Rider Baron)

Eri Kitamura AS Sayaka Miki (Kamen Rider Fraise)

Noriko Shitaya AS Himeko Himemiya (Kamen Rider Ryugen)

Ayako Kawasumi AS Chikane Himemiya (Kamen Rider Zangetsu)

Kaori Mizuhashi AS Mami Tomoe (Kamen Rider Mariachi)

Ryo Matsuda AS Nobita Nobi (Kamen Rider Gridon)

Emiri Katou AS Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Kamen Rider Kurokage)

Kenichi Suzumura AS Kyousuke Kamijou (Kamen Rider Bima) / Ryutaros

Takashi Kitadai AS Sonomura (Kamen Rider Viscount)

Daisuke Ono AS Battler Ushiromiya (Kamen Rider Asura)

Hiroaki Hirata AS Sanji Alfonzo (Kamen Rider Bravo)

Tsunenori Aoki AS Ryouma Sengoku

Minami Tsukui AS Yoko Minato

Chinami Nishimura AS Otoha Kisaragi

Tomomitsu Yamaguchi AS DJ Sagara

Ryoko Shintani AS Hitomi Shizuki

Kappei Yamaguchi AS Osomatsu / Karamatsu / Choromatsu / Souji (Bujin Rider W's left side)

JOY AS Ieyasu

Yukari Tamura AS Bujin Rider Wizard

Nana Mizuki AS Kenshin

Minori Chihara AS Masayuki

Tomokazu Sugita AS Bujin Rider Fourze / Kivat Bat the 3rd

Ryouka Yuzuki AS Nobunaga

Mao Ueda AS Ranmaru

Shu Watanabe AS Bujin Rider OOO

Satsuki Yukino AS Shingen

Mamoru Miyano AS Bujin Rider Showa

Tetsu Inada AS Bujin Rider Ichi-go

Hideo Ishikawa AS Bujin Rider Stronger

Joji Nakata AS Bujin Rider Skyrider

Yuriko Shiratori AS Mitsuhide

Toshihiko Seki AS Momotaros

Koji Yusa AS Urataros

Masaki Terasoma AS Kintaros

Shinichiro Miki AS Sieg

Masahiro Inoue AS Masamune (Bujin Rider Decade)

Toshiyuki Morikawa AS Hide-kun

Masaki Suda AS Sherlock (Bujin Rider W's right side)

Yui Horie AS Cha-cha

Hiroyuki Yoshino AS Nepenthes Kaijin

Rikiya Koyama AS Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim

Kamen Rider Girls AS Team Popup

THE JACABALS AS Team Souten (sans Battler)

Seiji Hiratoko AS Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice

Fumihiko Tachiki AS Gaia Memory Voice

Mark Okita AS Decadriver Voice

Akira Kushida AS O Scanner Voice

AND

Eitoku AS Masamune's retainer

_**Written by**_

Pega-Rider

Kamen Rider Chrome

Pikatwig

_**Special Thanks**_

God

Our parents

TOEI Co. Ltd.

Shotaro Ishinomori & Ishimori Production

Aniplex

SHAFT

Gen Urobuchi & Nitro+

_Fanfiction Crews_

Spartan718

KKD Silver

Mask Rider Roy

SilverariaMaximum

Overnerd03

Ten-Faced Paladin

Oriongamer

Kamen Rider Bushido

_DeviantART Deviants_

Malunis

CometComics

FlamedramonX20

Negabandit86

DJGennai

Seeker213

jgresidentevil

OrionGold

Toy reviewers from RRR (Riders, Rangers, and Rambles)

And everyone else we can't mention one by one.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER**

**GAIM & SHOWA**

**FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE**

**FIN.**

* * *

**PR: Alright! This wraps it! Now the quiz!**

_**Quiz 1: The girl holding ELS-06 Huckleberry Energy Lockseed. Who is she? (Hint: a character in MadoMagi Rebellion)**_

_**Quiz 2: When using Wizard Arms, why Homura/Gaim said it was familiar? (Hint: related to Chrome's work)**_

_**Quiz 3: Guess where Genbei's name came from.**_

**PR: As always… shoot your answers in your review! Don't forget to read, review, like, and follow this story, as well as our stories as well! I recommend you to read Kamen Rider Chrome and Pikatwig's works. Just search them, and done. By the way, the girl holding Huckleberry Energy lock will be the one of OC Rider, a New Generation Rider named Arjuna, based on Arjuna in Hindu mythology. And good news for you since Otoha will be New-Gen Rider, aiding her mistress Chikane as Kurokage-Shin! If you call out why, I won't tell you. :P And unlike in Golden Fruit Cup movie, its suit will be a bit different, thanks to Negabandit86 at DeviantART for that. Oh, also, the afro man with Yggdrasil higher-ups in the end will become Seeker213's OC Rider Jester, and his name is Akagi Hajito.**

**Thank you for the supports, everyone! This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAAA~! But wait! What's this? Hmm?**

* * *

…

…

**...**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**THE NEW THREAT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!**

_**It's... Superheroes from abroad?**_

Captain America: "We'll destroy all villains named "Kamen Riders" and "Super Sentai"."

_**The heroes from west… wants to defeat Japan's heroes?!**_

Gaim: "If those Western Superheroes wanna pick a fight against us, we've no choice but to defeat them!"

_**The question is… WHY?!**_

**KAMEN RIDER & SUPER SENTAI**

**VS**

**MARVEL & DC SUPERHEROES**

**SUPER HERO ULTIMATE WAR  
**

**COMING SOON...**


End file.
